A Myth
by VT Creator
Summary: Everything was going great for Rias Gremory, opportunities were coming up, she had just acquired a new pawn, but then he appeared... How much will things change now that another player had entered the board of destiny?
1. A blond stranger

**Hey guys, this first story. Read with care**

 **This fic is rated M for a reason. So consider yourselves warned.**

* * *

 **No, Vt doesn't own either Naruto or Highschool DxD, nor does he get any profit from this, yes this is a Disclaimer.**

* * *

 _''He descended onto the battlefield like a sudden storm and moments later only ashes and corpses remained...''  
_ _-?-_

* * *

 **-Occult research Club-**

 **-Rias Gremory's POV-**

''Finally!'' I exclaimed, stretching my arms and flopping down onto my chair, a crimson magical seal appearing atop of the desk and absorbing the stack of papers that I was just now working on.

Releasing a sigh of relief, I settled my gaze onto the ceiling and allowed my thoughts to drift away to the newest member of the Peerage, Issei Hyoudo. It had been just a day that I had resurrected the boy as a pawn, using no more no less than all eight of her pawns, a very dangerous and large amount to invest on one single boy.

Right now it was still very early in the morning and the rest of the club had yet to arrive. Not being able to catch some sleep due to all the recent events plaguing my mind, I spent the entire night pacing around the club, thinking about the best ways to deal with the fallen that were in MY territory, the recent stray that had appeared and the newest pawn.

'The boy still doesn't know what I did, soon he will wake up thinking that it was all a dream, or freak out completely... I will have to talk with him about it before he gets himself killed, again. Whatever it is that he has, it really did a good job attracting the attention of the fallen... I guess it can be of some use, can use this situation to help explain it and get him to my side, it shouldn't be that difficult, with a one-track mind such as his, if I play my cards right, I will soon have him on my fingers.' I thought, crossing my legs and adopting a 'thinking pose'.

'Now that I think about it, the stray can also serve to show Issei how fights go and his place in the board... That only leaves the fallen... What should I do with them.' I wondered, thinking about the possibilities, things were fitting so perfectly that all that I had to do was play the right cards and it would be like shooting three birds with a single bullet.

Time flew by quickly while I was lost in my thoughts, thirty minutes, one hour, two? I didn't know, but I was brought out of them when I felt a sudden spike of demonic energy just outside the club room.

Recognizing the energy as that of my Queen and best friend, Akeno. I quickly got up and made my way outside, where bright lights started flashing.

''You should get that temper checked ya know? Frying somebody because of one question isn't polite.'' I heard somebody say from outside the club room, the sound of his voice came along with a loud 'Shut up!' and several flashes of light.

Quickly opening the door, another light flashed even brighter and now I felt the heat from it, it was Akeno, flying above the entrance with the wings that she had gained from the Queen piece, several magical arrays next to her sparkling with electricity and pointing towards a tall, whiskered, shirtless, blond haired man, whom didn't even seem to be fazed by Akeno's glare.

To say that his were very unique would be an understatement, his iris being of a bright golden color that matched the color of his spiky, untamed golden hair. His pupils being a mixture of a bar and a slash that somewhat resembled a cross.

Though his eyes weren't the only thing that called out attention, his attire consisted of a baggy dark orange pants with white and red tribal flames on his left and right leg respectively; a white sash giving several loops around his waist, acting as a his neck a necklace with seven jade magatamas hanged loosely around it, the sunlight revealing strange mystic letters on each of the jewels.

The flames ornamenting his pants matched that of the tattoos that he carried on his back and arms and the front of his chest, which contributed to give him an 'exotic' and unique appearance along with three pairs of lines on either of his cheeks.

''Well I guess that answers the question. Lightning, the smell of tainted light mixed together with the darkness of a devil, a short temper to touchy subjects... Yup, definitely the big crow's daughter! What was his name again? Bernard, Baron, Barabas, Barak... Baraqiel!'' The man exclaimed jovially with a large grin, effortlessly dodging another stream bolt of lightning courtesy of Akeno.

''What is the meaning of this!'' I nearly shouted, bring both of their attention to me, ''What is happening here Akeno, and you, what business do you have here and why are attacking my servant.'' I then asked, pointing towards the blond man.

''I was coming here when he suddenly appeared behind me Buchou, I didn't even notice a whisper of his presence until he suddenly questioned me about my heritage and what I was.'' Akeno said, landing next to me.

''That hair, a Gremory... I see, it makes sense, so the Storm Crow's daughter has become a servant of the Gremory family, that explains the smell of a devil and the wings... How peculiar, I didn't expect to come across the big bad Bat's little sister in a town like this.'' He said, turning towards me completely, allowing me to see his eyes.

Strange golden eyes like none I have seen before, now locked with my own blue set, not a bead of nervousness, not a twinkle of fear for my status as Lucifer's younger sister.

Then suddenly two crimson magical circles appeared on the ground in front of me and out came Kiba and Koneko, my Knight and Bishop, Kiba already holding white broad-sword.

''I felt Akeno's magic flair from afar, came as fast as I could. What is the situation, Buchou?'' Kiba said and then asked, Koneko nodding in agreement.

''Hmm... You smell like a cat.'' The man said, pointing towards Koneko, ''How rare to find a nekoshou these days, and you posses Sword Birth. You have quite the peerage, Gremory-san. Very interesting indeed...'' He mused, whether he was talking to me or to himself, was hard to tell.

From the corner of my eyes I noticed both Koneko and Kiba stiffen slightly after the strange man deduced what they were. Though frankly, even I was starting to get goosebumps, but I can't allow myself to show it in front of my precious Peerage, ''And you are? You know who I am, and my Peerage, it is only polite to introduce yourself. And now that you know who I am, you should be aware of what you are doing by trespassing into MY territory.''

''Hmm, this is your territory, oh my, I hardly noticed... The name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Doubt you heard about it thou-'' He was interrupted by a large, bright bolt of lightning that struck him from above, courtesy of Akeno.

''Oh my~ I am going to enjoy this so much!'' Akeno said from besides me with a large blush on her face, increasing the potency of the lightning to the point where all that I could see was the shadow of the man inside it, completely immobile, no doubt paralyzed by the intensity of Akeno's lightning.

''Uhh... I think this is too much, Akeno.'' Said Kiba with a awkward smile as Akeno started sending more and more lightning bolts towards him.

''Too much? Oh Ki~ba, I am just getting started, he and I are going to have so~ much 'fun' together.'' Akeno replied to him. From my position I could see a few beads of sweat rolling down her face, no doubt because of the enormous amount of magic that she was pouring.

Even though she said that she was just getting started, I could see that she wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. And true to that, after a few moments, her lightning bolts slowly started to die down, to reveal Naruto to be... Completely fine.

''You know... How rude, you know that it's impolite to interrupt somebody mid-speech. Have you no manners? Perhaps I was expecting too much from devils, err... A devil-fallen hybrid.'' He said casually with a bored look in his eyes.

'Impossible!' I and the rest of my peerage thought, 'How can he simply stand like that? Not a single burn, he looks as if nothing happened.'

''Too be honest, I expected more from you, for the daughter of the Storm Crow, you sure turned out to be a disappointment.'' He said again and then pointed his finger towards Akeno, a small golden spark was all the warning that we got, but before we could do anything, it was too late.

A light flashed and my body suddenly went numb, the world started to spin and shake, my legs felt wobbly and a feeling of dread started to build inside of my body.

 _Ba-kram!_

Resounded moments later, deafening my ears and further numbing my senses. In my hazed state, a shadow loomed in front of me, as my mind started to recover it's senses and the images cleared themselves, I came to recognize that shadow... It was Akeno and she was facing me, her ponytail undone and her hair freely flowing along the wind, a pool of blood forming in the front of her shirt.

''R-Rias...'' She mumbled, fumbling towards me and coughing out a globs of blood. Instinctively I held out my arms and caught her, her body going numb in my arms.

 _Ba-dum._

My heart started accelerating, I could no longer feel her pulse, nor the Queen Piece inside her... She was _dead._

Besides me, Kiba and Koneko launched themselves towards the man, Kiba disappearing in a burst of speed and appearing besides the man in the split of a second.

 _Whoosh._

Kiba slashed at the man's waist, appearing several meters away in a crouching stance with his sword extended, but something was wrong and it took me too long to realize what it was... A hand sized chunk of his chest was missing, blood started pouring from the wound and he fell to the ground, his blade shattering into pieces.

 _Ba-DUM._

My heart started to beat even faster, more and more rage building up inside of me at each passing second. Kiba and Akeno were both dead, gone, forever and Koneko was still rushing towards the ma-no he isn't a man, he is a monster.

''Koneko!'' I called out to her, preparing to send a wave of my power of destruction upon him, but it was too late... Raising her little fists, Koneko went to strike Naruto in the stomach, only for him to step aside.

 _Squelch._

He slashed at Koneko's right ribs with his bare hands, ripping it apart all the way to her shoulder. Seconds later she fell to the ground besides Kiba, a soft 'thud' resounding in the area as her body landed on the floor.

 _''How could YOU!''_ I shouted with a snare, the ground underneath me glowing a dark crimson color as my body became surrounded in the power of Destruction. _''I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!''_ I shouted once more, creating dozens of crimson magical circles around me, all pointing towards him.

He however remained unfazed with my rage, his face portraying the same bored look, not even showing the smallest amount of worries as a wave of my magic closed upon him, engulfing his body in it completely.

 **''It's over...''** I heard from behind me, my blood running cold as a feeling of dread over came my soul.

In a act of desperation I tried to turn around and defend myself, but it was too late... All that I could do was watch as his fist came towards my face, and I knew at that moment that it was indeed... Over...

* * *

 **-Kuoh Academy (Outside the ORC)-**

 _Ploft, ploft, ploft, ploft._

Resounded across the area as Rias, Sona, Tsubaki and Akeno dropped to the ground on their knees, gasping for air. Naruto a few feet away from them.

''Interesting, you all have a strong will. Not strong enough to break free of my illusion on your own, but strong nonetheless.'' Said Naruto with a neutral expression, turning away from the four.

''It was all an illusion? How? When?'' Rias asked dumbly, it was all TOO real, never had she heard about an illusion that powerful before, that could make her feel the loss and deactivation of a piece.

''What fun would there be if I simply told you? Don't think I do have time to explain even if I wished to do so, the rest of your peerage members should be arriving along with a hoard of humans, and for as much as I love pleasantries, I have things to do in the city, so farewell Gremory-san, Sitri-san.'' Naruto said, walking away from the four and disappearing in thin air.

''Wait!'' Rias shouted, but it was already too late, he was already gone.

''I wouldn't go after him if I were you, Rias.'' Sona said from besides her friend, getting to her feet, ''At first I didn't recognize him, but don't those tattoos seem familiar to you?''

At that Rias paused for a bit, thinking about her friends words, ''It can't be... That was _him_?''

''Yes. There must have been something in the illusion that kept us from realizing that. I don't know what it was that you saw in yours, but I don't doubt it that he can make it in reality. We should avoid him from now on, he isn't a person that we have a chance to defeat... I also don't know if telling this to your brother or my sister would be a good idea, both would storm their way here as soon as word reaches their ears, and I fear to think what would happen if they battle. Besides, we are still alive, if he wanted us dead, then I don't think any of us would still be here.'' Sona replied in a serious voice, adjusting her glasses.

''Sona is right, Rias. I think it is best we avoid him from now on, and now we have other things to think about, like our newest family member.'' Akeno said, trying to lighten the mood around them, though it did little to convince the other three, not that they could blame her, they were all in a silent agreement that none wanted to go through that same experience again, _ever._

''You're right Akeno, we should warn the rest of the peerage though. It is best that we avoid conflict with him at all costs, the last thing that I want is for Kuoh to become a battleground because of a misunderstanding.'' Rias said, the other three nodding in agreement.

''Yes, I will talk with my own peerage during lunch brake... I got to go the Student Council room, will contact you if anything happens. Let's go Tsubaki.'' Sona said, quickly leaving along with her Queen.

''Though I have to admit... This could turn out to be quite the opportunity, could be quite advantageous to us if we can bring the Harvester to our side...'' Rias said to herself.

''No Rias,'' Akeno said firmly, ''He is too dangerous, you saw what he could have done to us.''

''He could have done anything to us, Akeno. We were at the palm of his hands, if he wanted to kill us then we wouldn't be alive and having this conversation, and if he wanted to use me or Sona as leverage, then we would be in a much different situation. I say it is worth a shot, who knows, maybe he can help me with my _little_ problem.'' Rias replied, turning to the club, leaving Akeno standing outside.

''I just hope you are right...'' Akeno said to herself, Rias's logic was good, but was it worth the risk?

* * *

 **-Somewhere in the streets of Kuoh-**

''How peculiar for two devils to share the same area. Not something you see very much these days, they have been getting more and more greedy recently.'' Naruto said to himself, strolling through the various stores and stalls that were spread across the streets of Kuoh.

''Though I guess those to heiresses are a bit different from the norm... Still if the house of Gremory and Sitri own this place, why do I smell crows? Barakiel isn't the type to send somebody to watch over his daughter, his pride wouldn't let him. That leaves me with three options, either they are in a agreement with the devils, plotting a way to kill the heiresses or there is something that they want in this city, I should keep tabs on them... But first, I should fill up the tank, I wonder if there is any good ramen around here...'' He said to himself glancing through the vast number of pedestrians that found it hard to keep their eyes away from him.

Attention, something that he used to crave so much for himself, was now nothing more than a bother. Time changed people, their views on life, their goals, their thoughts, their morals... The things that he once craved for, had became trivial and troublesome. But for as much as it bothered him, his pride would never allow himself to admit it, admit that the stares of humans could affect him.

After a good thirty minutes of strolling, Naruto found himself in front of a small, wooden restaurant which seemed to give off the rather pleasant smell of fresh ramen. 'Seems familiar...' Naruto thought with a small, nostalgic smile on his face, 'I guess I could give it a try.'

And with that thought in mind, Naruto went over to the small restaurant named ''Ichinose's Ramen''.

Standing on the counter was a old couple around their sixties, due to the time, there were no clients and they were still arranging the balcony. ''Excuse me, it may be a bit early, but are you serving ramen now?'' Naruto asked with a polite smile.

The couple got a little startled with Naruto's sudden appearance, but they quickly calmed themselves, ''We normally would only start serving in a hour and I still have lots of preparations to do like heating up the stove... But I can start in around thirty minutes if you would be willing to wait,'' the man said, going to the back of the kitchen.

''I got some time to spare, go on.'' Naruto replied, taking a seat and making himself comfortable by placing his right elbow on the counter and resting his head on his fist.

''Young man, what type of ramen would you like?'' Asked the old lady, taking a apron from the wall.

''Miso, and the name's Naruto. I feel like I will be coming here often, so might as well get familiar with ourselves, lady.'' Naruto replied, flashing the old lady a smile and giving her the seated version of the Nice Guy Pose, complete with sparkling teeth and a shiny background.

Naruto's excitement earned him a mirthful chuckle from the old lady who then nodded in return, ''Well then Naruto, if it is like that then I'm Riho, the old coot in the back is Omer. Just sit tight and soon your ramen will be ready.''

Naruto waited patiently for his ramen, thirty minutes that turned out to be more than worth it. Naruto found himself enjoying it so much that he repeated, several times, so many that it actually impressed the old couple. And before he knew it, he had spent the entire morning there with them, going between chatting about daily life and eating ramen.

He only came up to his senses when several students of Kuoh passed by the restaurant, in particular, a certain brown-haired oppai loving teenage boy that had just recently been turned into a devil, Issei. Which was now passing by with his two trusty friends Matsuda and Motohama, who were talking about watching porn videos on their way.

* * *

 **-Inside Matsuda's house-**

"I want to grope some tits!" Said a certain brown-haired boy, hugging onto Matsuda, who was also crying because it was the last DVD of our porno marathon.

After leaving school, they started watching porno with high spirits. They were all happy and excited when we started watching porn straight after school, but the more porn they watched, the more they got depressed instead.

Soon also popped up the question "Why don't we have a girlfriend?", which brought out a long discussion between them, and the more they discussed about it, the more they felt like crying after.

In the sidelines Motohama tried trying to act cool, but there are tears flowing from his eyes behind his glasses.

After that, Issei started wondering what three boys who are all glum while watching porn looked like? Obviously, the answer is three unpopular guys. Damn it. I feel like hating this world after thinking that there are guys of my age who are having sex with a girl right now. While I thought about it, the last film ended and I saw that it was already dark outside.

Taking a look look at my watch, I realized that it's already 10 o'clock. I told my parents that I'm at Matsuda's place, but they will worry about me if I stay here any longer and I will also be late for school tomorrow.

"Anyways, I'll get going now," Issei said, getting up from his spot and packing up his stuff. After that, the other two also looked at their watches and stood up to get ready to pack up.

"See ya!" Issei shouted to Matsuda, him and Motohama splitting up with Matsuda at the entrance.

The streets were really calm, and there were hardly any people besides the two walking by, then again it was to be expected given the time, but even then a strange feeling arose in his gut, telling him that something was wrong.

"It's a beautiful night. Since it's a good night, it's normal to feel like watching porn." Motohama said, looking at the sky. He seemed really down. Well it was probable that by tomorrow, both Motohama and Matsuda would return to their usual selves anyhow.

"See ya tomorrow." Issei replied back, waving towards him with a smile smile.

"Yeah, have a nice dream." He said back, and for a moment Issei wondered if there was anything strange in another guy wishing him good dreams.

Looking back, Issei saw that Motohama started to wave him goodbye from afar, but he didn't seem energetic while he did it. Issei then made a mental note to send a text message afterwards to cheer him up.

A few minutes passed by after splitting up with Motohama and Issei was still walking home when he started to feel the energy flowing within his body rise. It's a symptom of the "overflowing with power at night" thing.

Like he thought, there is definitely something wrong with his body. It isn't a normal phenomenon, his eyesight improved along with all other of his five senses. His eyes and ears became especially good, he could even hear conversations from other people's houses and see the street even though it was night.

Which was really weird because he could even see clearly at places where there are no street lights! It felt like he was getting stronger day by day!

The feeling was strange, while it was good, it sometimes came by with the strange feeling of being watched by someone. Something that he had been feeling in particular for some time now.

Suddenly Issei started to feel a mysterious atmosphere on the road ahead of him, his body started shaking very badly, from head to toe, and sweat started to pour from his forehead, and the more he walked, the worse it got.

Then in the road ahead of him, a silhouette became visible. A man, a man wearing a suit, glaring straight at him with fierce eyes.

Issei's body felt like it would freeze just by looking into the man's eyes.

'Isn't this what you call killing intent? I can definitely feel hostility from him. No, this is something more dangerous. This is definitely killing intent!' Issei thought, unconsciously taking a few steps backwards.

Seeing Issei walk backwards, the man started to walk in his direction.

'A pervert!? A dangerous person!? Am I in trouble!? This is bad! That's because my body hasn't stopped shaking! Why did I have to encounter some dangerous guy on my way home!?' Issei thought, taking a few more steps backwards.

"This is rare. To meet someone like you in a place like this." The man said calmly, with an amused smirk, still walking in my direction.

'Oh shit! What should I do if he takes out a knife!? I don't know any self defense martial arts, nor have I ever had a fight before!' Issei thought, until an idea popped up into his mind 'My strength which powers up during night! That's it! I can use it to run away from here!'

The guy who is releasing a perverted atmosphere continued walking towards my direction.

"Trying to run away? Who is your Master? It must be a person with a very low rank or with a weird hobby to choose this place as a territory. So, who is your Master?"The mysterious man said, still walking at Issei's direction.

''I don't even know what the heck you are saying!'' Issei shouted, turning around and sprinting out of the place at his top speed.

Fast. He was insanely fast, much more so than even he thought he could. So without even bothering to look back, Issei continued his dash through the streets of Kuoh, some familiar, some unfamiliar, all that he knew was that he had to keep on running until the man couldn't catch him anymore.

After around 15 minutes, he come into an open area. A park.

Halting his footing, Issei started walking towards the fountain at the center, slowly inhaling air to regain his breath. Upon reaching the fountain I looked around the park one more time, there was just something mysterious on the area that I couldn't quite place my hand on it.

That was when he remembered, no wonder the park was so familiar! It was the last place I visited on his date with Yuuma!

A coincidence, or a miracle?

He didn't have much time to think because a sudden a cold chill run down his my back.

'Someone is behind me…' Issei thought, slowly turning around, a black feather dropping in front of him.

"Did you think I'd let you escape? That's why lowly beings are a pain to handle."Said a voice from behind him, a man wearing a suit with black wings growing behind his back.

It was the same suspicious guy from before.

"Tell me the name of your Master. It's a hindrance to get bothered by your kind. For that, we will… Wait, are you a "Stray"? If you have no Master, then that will explain the worried expression on your face." The suspicious guy started mumbling to himself.

The situation is serious, but Issei suddenly remembered the incident that he had in his dream.

The dream about that one date, which at the very end of that dream, he was killed by Yuuma, exactly in front of the water fountain. By Yuuma who also had black wings on her back.

"Hmph. I don't feel any presence of your Master nor your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic-circle appearing here. According to the current situation, you are a "Stray". So it won't be a problem if I kill you." The guy said, raising his hand, light gathering in the center of his palm and shaping itself into something that resembled a spear...

 _''What a foolish way of thinking, crow.''_ Spoke a voice from behind the fallen, the pressure in the area rising with the arrival of the newcomer.

 _Ploft._

Issei fell to the ground unconscious, his civilian mind not prepared for the sudden stress, though it wasn't his fault, the Fallen didn't seem to be faring much better as well.

The effect that the Fallen had on Issei, the newcomer had on him. A cold chill ran down his spine and his body went stiff.

''If the person is hiding his presence, then how do you expect to see or sense him? You don't really make any sense at all.'' The voice said to itself, walking over to the light post and revealing himself to be Naruto, who's stare portrayed how bored he felt, the tension easing out.

''I believe the boy is a propriety of the Gremorys, even though he doesn't know it yet...'' Naruto said, walking over towards Issei, after every step that he took, the Fallen found himself giving another one back.

''And you are what of his? You don't feel like a devil, actually, you don't feel like anything!'' The Fallen said, gritting his teeth and gripping onto his spear.

''You are asking me questions when I am not the one you should be worrying about, you should worry about her.'' Naruto said, pointing to the right, where Rias stood in all her unholy glory, a crimson magic circle shining underneath her.

''Keep your hands away from him.'' She warned, her hands sparkling with the power of destruction.

''That hair... You are a Gremory, so what the blond man said is true, he really does belong to your household.'' The fallen replied, taking a more relaxed posture.

''Yes, my name is Rias Gremory and who are you, besides a fallen angel... Wait blond man? You mean a very tall guy with golden eyes and tattoos on his shoulder?'' She asked, glancing around, her body a bit more stiff than before. Koneko and Akeno appearing next to her, ready to protect her at from any sign of danger.

''Yes, can't you see? He is right over here?'' The man said, pointing towards where Naruto was, only to find him completely gone, ''Huh, he was here just a moment ago... It couldn't have been my imagination.'' He said, baffled at how such a tall man who stuck out so much, could disappear so fast.

''Nobody was there when I arrived, fallen angel.'' Rias answered firmly and truthfully

''I guess it doesn't matter anymore... Who knew, this town is currently under the control of the next head of the great Gremory family. My name is Dohnaseek, I apologize for the misunderstanding, I don't think it is wise to let your servant run around so loosely, next time he can end up with someone less cordial than myself.'' He said, dispersing the spear of light.

''I appreciate the advice, but bare in mind that if anything like this happens again, I will make you regret the day you crossed paths with the house of Gremory.'' Rias replied dramatically.

''No offense to your noble household, but the same thing stands for you... I pray that you and I never again cross paths...'' He said, taking flight and leaving the area through a barrier in the sky.

''Blond man? Could it be?'' Akeno asked Rias, a bit of worry in her face.

''Yes.'' Rias nodded, ''It would seem so, he also may be the reason why Issei is unharmed, like I said, he doesn't have any attention to kill us.'' She then added, inspecting Issei's body.

Not finding any bad injuries besides the lump on his head, she got up and turned away, ''He sure is unlucky to run into a fallen... Take him to his house, Koneko. Tomorrow we will have the talk with him and introduce him to the peerage and his duties, we can't allow something like this to happen again.''

* * *

 **Whew, this was tough. First chapter of my first fic, hope you guys enjoyed it.  
**

 **Leave a review about what you think of this so far, feel free to correct any grammar mistakes, English isn't my main language but I try hard in this one.**

 **Please don't form any pre-judgment about Naruto joining the Peerage or anything of the sorts.**


	2. A new life

**Wow guys, thanks for all the support, wasn't expecting so much given that this is my first fic.**

 **I'm going to warn people now, it may seem that I bash Issei, but I'm not. Like pre-shippuden Naruto, Issei was very hard to put up with, he had his moments but lets face it, Rias played him like a piano.**

 **Onward with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Vt doesn't own either Naruto or Highschool DxD but he owns a very fluffy cat that keeps on walking on his notebook when he writes.**

* * *

 _''[...] He had no thoughts but destruction and no strategy but annihilation...''  
_ _-?-_

* * *

 **-Front of the ORC-**

''I think this is the right place...'' Issei mumbled, glancing between a note in his hand and his school's old building.

On the note it was written ''Come to the School's old building for the answers that you seek.''

The note was only a _little_ bit creepy, but there wasn't much that he could do, he needed answers, and if the answers were in there, then he would have to go.

''Um hello? Is there anybody there?'' He called out, cautiously approaching the large wooden entrance, only to receive no reply.

Taking another step closer, the door started to creek open, sending shivers down the poor boy's spine. The place was rumored to be haunted by devils and ghosts and it had became a taboo to adventure inside the building.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Issei silently counted to three and barged into the room, and contrary to the ruined and decaying place that he was expecting, he came to find a very clean place with Victorian-styled couches and chair.

'HOLY MOLY!' He shouted internally, steam coming out of his nose because right there a few meters away from him were two of the best pair of oppais in the school along with the school's most popular loli. They were all dressed, but those were just details that didn't stop him from shamelessly ogling and stripping the girls in front of him.

His mind was so focused on Rias's and Akeno's breasts that he didn't even acknowledge the presence of the number one focus of his hatred, Kiba, who was leaning against the wall behind Rias's desk and herself.

''So you really came, I was starting to think you wouldn't show up.'' Rias said, leaning onto the desk, unintentionally -or not- showing a bit more cleavage, her personal weapon that had yet to fail to grant her leverage over boys.

And like a cow being guided towards the slaughterhouse, Issei started to drool.

'Wait!' Issei thought, snapping back into reality, 'How does Rias-senpai know...? Or did she call me for something else, could it be that I will finally get my chance with those glorious fleshbags?!' He then thought, going back to his original trail of thought, the rational part of him being kicked away by his perverted side.

''Please take a seat, Issei. Akeno will be bringing in some tea in a bit, so make yourself comfortable.'' Rias said, getting up from her chair and sitting on the desk with her legs crossed, unintentionally -or not- flashing him her almost see through thong.

Gulping loudly, Issei nodded fast with a large goofy smile on his face, mentally chanting 'Lucky!' various times like a mantra.

''Well to get on to the reason that I brought you here, I believe you want answers on what happened last night, am I right?'' She asked, the corner of her lips twitching into a mischievous smile before I start, there is something that you must know, so don't interrupt me until I am finished.'' She then continued, a bit more serious this time.

Swallowing it dry, Issei stiffened up and nodded nervously.

''What you saw last night was real, the winged man in the park is what you could call a fallen angel. Which is different from devils, some think that we're the same, but that isn't true, they want to serve god but it is too late for them, their dark emotions forced them into the Underworld. The confusion is understandable because they too walk the Earth misguiding humans. That man that was after you yesterday, is one of them, a fallen angel.''

''Uhh...'' Issei muttered, looking at her strangely.

''Is something the matter, you look a bit overwhelmed.'' Rias asked, crossing her arms underneath her breasts.

''That is probably because I am, you are talking about some really strange stuff.'' Issei replied nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

''Do you remember Yuuma Amano?'' She then asked, making him flinch, which was all the confirmation that she needed, ''Of course you remember, you two dated for a little while, didn't you?''

The name struck a cord inside Issei, memories of his past date started flashing through his mind and he started to unconsciously close his hands into fists, ''Where did you hear that name? Never mind... I don't want to know. Look I don't know how you know so much about my life, but I am starting to feel a little uncomfortable here, so maybe we should just leave it at that...'' He said, getting up from his spot and turning towards the door.

Only to stop when he heard the slick sound of a sheet of paper falling onto the table, and in his curiosity, he turned around...

 _Hook... Line... Sinker_

His entire body froze upon seeing what was in the table, a picture of him and Yuuma...

''Yuuma!'' He gasped, taking a step backwards.

''That's right, it wasn't a dream Issei, she's real... I love this picture of you two, you remember it don't you?'' She asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

''Of course I do, but how is this possible?'' He asked, completely baffled.

''The girl you went out with is also a fallen angel, just like the person that attacked you last night.''

''But that is the thing, did I meet her? Matsuda and Motohama don't remember anything about her and why isn't her number on my phone anymore?'' Issei asked, taking a step forward.

Inwardly, Rias felt like face-palming. Outwardly she kept the same small smile, he was too close to the hook for her to blow it up now. ''Devils, fallen angels and angels can erase human memories, it usually is for the best of everyone. After a fallen angel accomplishes her goal, she erases all memory and records of herself from everyone around the target.''

''Wait, what goal?'' Issei asked, coming out of his thoughts about how Yuuma messed with those close to him.

''You mean Yuuma's? She needed to kill you, but only after figuring out whether or not there was something in you that was dangerous or threatening. Once that was confirmed, you were stabbed through with a spear of light.'' Rias explained, making Issei remember when Yuuma had told him to blame Him for giving him the Sacred Gear.

''I guess that explains the freaky shit she was saying about God and the Sacred something.'' Issei said to himself, looking down.

''It's basically a very intense and unique power that is found in a rare few. In fact, the only people I know of who have possessed it were historical figures, so you're kind of a big deal in here.'' Akeno explained, lying through her teeth with a large smile on her face. Sacred Gears weren't unique, there were various cases of people possessing the same type, and she did know more people to have one, like Kiba. But Issei didn't need to know that, for things to go as planned, they needed to boost his damaged ego a bit.(1)

''The thing is, this power can be so uncontrollable that some who have it become a threat to the underworld... Issei please hold up your left hand.

''Okay, but I'm not very good at catch.'' Issei replied, raising his left hand up.

''Close your eyes and think of the part of your body that you feel is the strongest, then focus hard on that strength.'' Rias advised, leaning back on her desk. (Somebody answer me what would happen if that part happened to be the You-know-what)

''Wait, so we doing this now? There is a lot of pressure.''

''It will get easier if you focus.''

''A-alright!'' He replied, squeezing his eyes shut, ''Focus, focus, focus, focuh!'' He started to chant, only to open his eyes until the inevitably landed on Rias's black thong.

''Very good, concentrate, you can do this.'' Rias urged him, completely unaware -or not- of where his true focus was.

''Ugh... I can-... ugh... I'm tryin... Foocusss! Agh! I can't! I'm a weak soul.'' He gave up, flopping to the ground on his knees. The temptation of her see-through panties was just too much for his poor, perverted heart.

''You are not, it is just a little hard right now.'' Rias tried to comfort him, getting up from her desk.

'Uh yeah it's hard! The only thing I can focus is the fact that your thong is see through.' Issei thought, meeting his eyes with her own, ''Are you sure this isn't some mistake? I mean I'm not that cool.'' He then added, getting up, feeling a bit sad for having to say that out loud.

''A fallen angel found you a threat enough to kill you. It's not a mistake.'' Rias replied firmly.

''Yeah, and then she put a golden rod in me and somehow I am still here. How does that work!'' Issei retorted and Rias pulled out a small flier with a strange, well made circle in it.

''Just before your life ended, you summoned me with your thoughts through this flier...'' She informed him, lifting up the flier and showing it to him.

'Summoned? I remember thinking about her hair and how red it is, but...'

''... And so that day you were revived and reborn as an honored member of the house of Rias Gremory!'' She continued dramatically, bat-like wings coming out of her back.

* * *

 **-Streets of Kuoh-**

''What a disappointment...'' Naruto sighed, walking down the streets.

He had just came back from observing Issei, and he couldn't be more disappointed.

He had lowered his expectations on the boy, after spending a few hours watching him and his two friends watch porn, hug and cry like babies, but this was just very, very disappointing. (2)

The boy allowed Rias to play him like a piano. Sure there wasn't much he could do, if he tried to run he would be captured, or marked as a stray, but still... There was no resistance, no questioning about his position, nothing, and all that the devil had to do to snag him was show a bit of her boobs and flash him her panties...

''Though I have to admit, she really did a good job manipulating him... Then again, with how naive the boy is, he might as well start walking around with a big sign written 'FREE SLAVE'.'' Naruto chuckled, the devil really did a good job manipulating the boy.

'But... why does this bother me so much?' He thought, stopping in front of the Ichinose's Restaurant, which had several motorcycles parked at the entrance.

''Where is the rest of the money, old man!? You fucking with us? There is still a lot missing, do I need to remind you what we will do if you don't pay up?!'' Shouted a young, bald-headed man from inside the restaurant.

''Ojii-chan, you still serving? I want three bowls of miso-ramen'' Naruto asked, entering the small store, which was cramped up with some really charismatic bikers.

Everyone in the restaurant sweat-dropped, did the man not know how to take a hint?

''Ugh... I don't think it is a good time now Naru-'' Omer started, only to be interrupted by the same bald guy from before.

''Yeah!'' The man then shouted, ''You heard the old man! Beat it prick or I wi-''

 _Wham._

Naruto grabbed the man's skull and slammed it onto the counter, cracking the wooden frame and knocking the biker out cold or killing him, they couldn't tell.

''...'' They all froze, a cold chill running down their spines as Naruto settled his gaze upon them.

''Anybody else feels like the sharing their thoughts?'' Naruto asked, a menacing aura appearing around him for the gang.

None answered, their bodies wouldn't obey them.

''Then _leave._ '' Naruto pointed outside, and like a pack of scared rats that had just been spotted by a huge cat, they took their leader and scattered. None daring to look back.

''So Ojii-chan, can I have my ramen now?'' Naruto asked, turning towards the old man, who then left towards the kitchen without question.

''Pardon my husband, it was a long day for him, he didn't mean to be rude.'' Riho said from her spot behind the counter, her ever-present 'grandma smile' still intact.

''What was that about Obaa-san? Who were those people?'' Naruto asked the old lady, placing his elbow onto the counter and resting his head on his fist.

''They work for a mobster that runs this part of the city, it is a long story, don't think you want to hear it.'' She said, waving him off.

Naruto however just shook his head in a 'no' gesture, ''I have time, go on. It's not like I'm going anywhere now.''

Taking a pause, Riho sighed and nodded, ''You youngsters sure are persistent aren't you? Fine then, better get yourself comfortable.''

''I will fall asleep if I get more comfortable, please go on.'' Naruto said politely, and Riho nodded.

''Where do I start...'' She mumbled to herself, rubbing her chin with her right hand, ''A few years ago, my daughter and her husband died in a accident, and left us with our granddaughter to take care of. A very sweet girl, around your age, I'm sure you would get along just fine,'' She chuckled, but then got a downcast look, ''She is a very fragile girl, has a very bad health, lost her eyesight when she was ten because of the accident, and her body suffers from a degenerative disease, the medicine is very expensive and me and my husband re-opened the shop to help cope with it, but it still wasn't enough, so we resorted to _them_ for a loan. But they invented a lot of taxes and there you know the rest.''

''I see...'' Naruto said to himself while closing his eyes... He now knew what his newest target would be.

* * *

 **-Somewhere else-**

''I can see better at night, I guess that's a plus.'' Issei said to himself, staring at the road ahead of him.

It was now around midnight and he was on his bicycle handing out leaflets so that people could summon him easier. When humans with strong greed take these in their hands and wish for what they want, the Devils will be summoned.

'' 'You're my devil servant' she says, can't tell me that it doesn't sound like a skizzy come on in a bondage club.'' He complained, remembering what it was that they had talked in the club. He had spend the entire day in the Occult Research Club with Rias and the other members getting briefed on his duties as a devil, and the privileges that came along with it.

Though he was quite excited for the job, she had told him that if he went well, then he could manage some servants of his own to do whatever he wished, she left out that it was his current situation as her servant, but those were just _details_ for the boy and his dream to become a harem king.

 **-Flashback-**

"If you work under me, your new life might become very bright you know?" Rias said with a smile, giving Issei a wink, who was still trying to cope with the fact that in exchange for being reincarnated as a Devil by Rias, he would have to live on as her servant.

'It seems like that's how it is.' He thought, those who get reincarnated as a Devil from being human have to become the servant of the Devil who reincarnated them. More like, this is the rule of the Devils.

'What? I'm her servant…? It might not be that bad to become the servant of a beauty, but still, I can't agree with it.' he struggled, sure she was gorgeous, but staying the rest of his very long life as her servant?

"But you know, there are ranks among Devils. It's something called peerage. I also have one. The place of your birth and your family background plays a big role in it, but there are also Devils who have risen up. Everyone starts off as a novice first." Rias then added, seeing that he was starting to realize his position.

"Could you please stop talking like this is a recruiting commercial!? But are you serious? I still can't believe it." Issei started complaining and Rias leaned close to his ear and started whispering something.

'Her crimson hair smells so nice. It feels like my brain will paralyze. Oh, wait is this also demonic power?' He thought, his mind becoming slightly dull.

"You might be able to start a life where you can become popular with girls you know?" She whispered, a devilish smirk gracing in her face.

And as quick as a trigger, those words brought out the desired effect on the boy.

"How!?" He asked excitedly, previous suspicions and doubt now gone, words coming out of his mouth before he even had time to think about it.

His perverted guts, it was actually quite remarkable if it really is this bad.

'Wait, this may be the work of the demonic-power Senpai cast onto me. Even I think I have a high tension than I usually do.' His more rational side tried to reason, struggling in a losing battle against the combination of Rias's sweet words and her spells.

"Majority of the pure Devils were killed in the war that took place long time ago. Because of that, Devils started to desperately gather servants. Well, Devils don't have the strength or the influence they originally had when they leaded their armies. Even so, we need to keep on increasing the number of the Devils. Just like humans, the Devils split in genders of male and female and are able to give birth. But even with normal birth, it will take a lot of time to get back to the same population as before. After all, Devils have a very low birth rate. Then we won't be able to stand up against the Fallen Angels. So we find humans who seem to have potentials and make them into Devils. As our servant, that is."

"So, I'm servant after all." He sighed dejectedly, looking towards the ground.

"Oh, don't make a face like that. Now, I will get to the point. Since this only increases the number of servants, it doesn't increase the number of powerful Devils. So the Devils decided to give chances for power to reincarnated Devils— those who were reincarnated from a human. They decided to give peerage to reincarnated Devils as well, as long as they are powerful. Because of that, there are many Devils in humans' society. There are also numbers of Devils like myself who came to humans' society as well. Issei, even though you haven't realized it, I'm sure you have passed through some Devils in this town."

"So Devils were always nearby then!?" He exclaimed, a surprised look on his face.

"Yes. Though there are humans who can distinguish which ones are Devils and those who can't. A person with a strong greed or a person who wants to get help from Devils usually can distinguish us strongly. We are usually summoned by the ones who can distinguish between them, through the leaflet with magic-circle that we give out. There are also a lot of people like you, Issei, who can distinguish Devils but don't believe in our existence, though the majority of them usually believe it if they see our demonic-powers."

'What!? So the reason I summoned Senpai was because I had a strong greed!' He thought, widening his eyes. 'Wait, the important thing is that there is also a chance for me as well! It must be very difficult, but it doesn't matter, I have a chance!' he then thought excitedly.

"T-Then! That means I can also get a peerage with how I do things!?"He asked, excited at the prospect of getting his own peerage.

"Yes. It's not impossible. Of course, it would take a lot of time and effort to achieve though." Rias answered, and by a lot of time, she really meant it by the devil's lifespan, but there was no need to tell him that.

"Uoooooooooooooooooooooooooh!" He shouted inside this clubroom, "are you serious!? Me!? I'm able to make my own harem!? I-I can have sex with them as well, right!?"

"Yes. I think it's fine if it's with your servants." Rias replied truthfully, if he had his servants, then he could do whatever he wanted with them, like how she could do whatever she wanted with him

A thunder struck his body.

'Impossible...' He thought, 'Something like that is actually possible!? In the real world and also as a human, it's really hard to build your own harem. There's no way you can gather _herds of girls_ if you are just an ordinary human. That's because the situation I am currently in is bad. I don't even have a single girlfriend. Well, I did, but I was killed by my ex-girlfriend. It's different now! Now I can…!'

"Uooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Being a Devil rocks! Hell yeah! I can't calm myself any more! I can probably throw away my porn magazine that I am secretly hidin-" He shouted, but stopped to think about it and if it was the right decision to make.

"No. Not the porno magazine. Not that. I can't throw that away. That's my treasure. I could still use that until my mum finds out about it! This and that is a different issue. Yeah. It's a different issue!" He then concluded, nodding his head up and down.

"Fufu. This boy really is funny." Rias chuckled, to herself, finding the whole situation very amusing.

"Ara ara. It's just like you said Buchou. He does make me feel like, "I think I have a very idiotic brother now"." Akeno added, giving one of her patented giggles.

Issei chose to ignore that they were basically mocking him, it was after all his fault for saying it out loud.

"Anyway, Ise. You are all right with being my servant, right? If you have potential, then you will eventually stand out. And then, you might be able to receive a peerage." She then asked, becoming slightly more serious, though she still had a very tiny smirk on her face that only one with a very trained eye would notice.

"Yes, Rias-senpai!" Issei nearly shouted.

"Wrong. You will have to call me 'Buchou'." Rias corrected him a bit sternly.

"Buchou? Can't I call you _Onee-sama_?" He asked, getting a bit carried away. Though in truth, he always did wanted a ''Onee-sama'', most guys had the esie to call an older beauty a ''Onee-sama''.

She thought for it for a few seconds but then shook her head, "Hmm... That also sounds wonderful, but since I operate mainly in the school, being called _Buchou_ has a better ring to it. This is Occult Research Club after all, and everyone here also calls me that."

"Okay! Then, Buchou! Teach me how to be a _Devil_!" Issei said excitedly, giving a salute.

At his words, a devilish smile came upon Rias's face, to Issei it seemed like she was truly happy.

"Fufufu, good reply. Good boy, Issei. Okay, I will change you into a man." She said, bringing her fingers to his chin, and then sighed, ''But before you go give out the leaflets, there is something you must know.'' She then added, separating from him and going over towards the bookcase.

''Something I should know?'' Issei repeated, while she pulled out a large crimson book from the shelf.

''Yes,'' She nodded and handed to him the book, ''Besides what I have told you, there is one more thing that you should worry about.''

''One more thing...?'' He repeated, a bit nervous.

''Yes, a guy. The Harvester, he is a tall and strong blond man, doesn't use shirt and has white and red flame tattoos on his arms. You will recognize him when and if you see him. He is in the area and you need to be very careful with him, don't say anything that could possibly make him angry at you or us in general, if he does, then I fear that I won't be able to protect you.''

''Harvester?'' He gulped, ''Is he really that strong that you can't beat him?''

''Yes,'' She nodded, ''Frankly, I have no clue of his powers, or of how strong he is, nobody does. So far all that we have is pieces of what he showed us, his Epithet was given because all those he harms, loses their souls. Even if they are healed, they die shortly after because of the missing part of their soul. His existence was only confirmed after the Great War. Before the war, nobody had survived to confirm his identity. That book in your hands was made after the Great War, a neutral youkai gathered information from the survivors of the war and pieces of history to write it and confirm his existence. My ancestor Zekram Bael, took part of it and said what he saw during the war, and the one that he described was very different from the one I met yesterday.''

''You've met him?'' He asked and she nodded.

''Yes, but like I said, he wasn't like the one that my ancestor described, I quote: The Earth shook as thousands of spells struck the creature, but to no damage at all, all that we managed was infuriate it even more. It's attacks became even more brutal, and his speed increased even further, all that stood in front of him were vertically torn in half. Metatron, a Seraph that I was previously fighting with, dived in towards his encounter, but like all the rest, he was torn apart not a moment later. It was horrible, he descended onto the battlefield like a sudden storm and moments later only ashes and corpses remained. He had no thoughts but destruction and no strategy but annihilation.''

Once Rias was done, Issei gulped loudly once more, ''Wow, he seems scary...You mean that somebody like him is out there?''

She nodded, ''Yes, and we all should be on our best behaviors if he appears again, there is no telling on what he wants with us. All that the world knows about him is speculation, and if he were the monster described by my ancestor, then we wouldn't be alive anymore. I wan't to bring him to our side, but for that we have to be very careful with our approach... Don't worry about him now, all you have to know is that if he comes to you, be nice, me and Akeno will deal with it, you have other things to worry about, like becoming a harem king, right?''

Truly her manipulative abilities were nothing to scoff at. Just like that, all the worries on Issei's mind disappeared.

'I will awaken as a Devil while serving under her from now on! No, I will rise up! This should be fine! After all, I can't revert back to being a human any more right? Then, I will just have to walk straight ahead! I've already accepted the situation I am in. It might sound stupid, but its fine I guess. I have already convinced myself. It's more like my perverted guts are functioning to the MAX! It's also because my tension is high too. I'm relieved that I'm a guy who works for his ambition towards sex! Rather than thinking about the new world I stepped my foot in, I will just enjoy my current life.' He thought, completely unaware that it was **exactly** what she wanted.

 **-Flashback end-**

Just the thought of having a harem of his own was motivation enough for him to go full-throttle on his bike, ''I'm going to have a harem! They will be naked all the time! I'm the king of the world!'' He shouted excitedly, going down the road and throwing the leaflets onto the mailbox of the houses that were glowing red on a portable GPS-like device that Rias had given to him.

He was going to have to work extra hard if he were to rank up.

* * *

 **(1) - In canon they didn't know that is was the Boosted Gear yet, so yes they thought it was just an averagely powerful gear and that the fallen wanted to kill him for it. Not that it was a Longinous, they were boosting his ego so that he walked into their plan.**

 **(2) - Please tell me I'm not the only person that thinks that there is something strange with three male teenagers spending hours watching porn in a closed room, hugging themselves and crying their hearts out.**

 **I sometimes get the feeling that I failed as a writer at explaining and describing his looks, his tattoos and overall look are like a mixture of Asura from Asura's Wrath and Acnologia from Fairy Tail.  
**

 **Because Issei didn't get struck by Dohnaseek, Rias didn't sleep with him and didn't brief him about being a devil.**

 **Any problem with grammar, Pm me and it will immediately be fixed.**


	3. Revelations

**In the novel, Issei really did have those thoughts of doubts, he questioned that he was much more perverted than usual, before he started fawning over her again.**

 **It is hard for the reader to notice because it is in Issei's POV and when things are written in 1st person POV, it is harder to know what is happening because you are limited to what they see and feel, like how Rias didn't notice the illusion.**

* * *

 **Vt doesn't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 _''Destroy you? Oh no, destruction leaves something behind, some charred remains or bones. When I am finished, all that will be left of you are memories.''  
_ _-Naruto_ _-_

* * *

 **-Inside a clubhouse of Kuoh-**

''For a mobster, you really didn't put up much of a fight.'' Naruto said, to the dead, fat guy that he was holding by the neck and then letting go and allowing the corpse to fall down to the ground lifelessly.

Though it never reached it, a millisecond before his body touched the ground, it disappeared in a white mist.

The place which was once a place filled with, dancers, women, gangsters and music was completely empty... All those who were previously having fun in the club were sent back home through a illusion, and those that worked in there under the mobster, all received the same fate as him.

''This is bound to attract Michael's attention...'' Naruto said to himself, glancing around the area.

Killing humans normally brought the attention of the supernatural world in general, Heaven's more so than others. But none of those people were killed... They were all erased, it was the common fate of those that lost their souls to the Harvester. Getting their souls stolen by devils was one thing, their names still existed on the book of life and could still be recovered and sent to wherever they belong in the afterlife, a privilege denied to all of his victims.

Names don't magically disappear from the book, that was something only a selected few could do; Great Red, Ophis, Hades, Naruto and previously Albion along with the Biblical God. Out of the four that remained with the ability, it was difficult to chose which was worse for Heaven and the church, all of them represented very bad omens.

Though while it seemed wicked and/or cruel, it was actually more merciful than sending them to hell.

''I wonder who they will send here to investigate, hopefully they send Griselda or maybe even Dulio, the guy sure knows his stuff.'' Naruto said to himself and then gave a mirthful laugh, Dulio was one of the people he actually liked spending some time with, and Griselda was overall fun to mess with on his opinion.

'I could probably make some use of this place, it would be a waste for such a large area to be left for the government...' He then thought, making a mental note do get the place into his name.

''I have spent enough time here, best I get going...'' He said, making way towards the door.

''I never thought of you as the type to go out of your way to destroy humans, Naruto.'' Said a feminine voice in a monotone way as Naruto got out of the club.

''Ouroboros...'' Naruto groaned, closing the door of the club behind him and turning towards the source of the voice, upon seeing 'her' he scoffed. ''And I never thought of you as a loli type, though I guess it is quite fitting.''

''You are mocking me.'' She said or asked her usual monotone voice, it was difficult to tell which.

''Did I stutter?'' Naruto asked, a large grin forming on his face, ''Those people were in the way of my ramen. You know the drill, it's hard to find decent cooks nowadays. Besides, it is not like they will be missed, I made sure to end them fast enough.''

Surprisingly, Ophis nodded. Good cooks were indeed hard to find. That was a struggle that she could relate to.

''What do you want, Ouroboros? I can hardly believe you came here just to see little ol' me.'' Naruto questioned, his eyes narrowing slightly at the humanoid dragon.

''I did... I wouldn't have to come if you simply accepted my invitation and didn't tear apart all of those I sent to recruit you.'' She replied, meeting his golden eyes with her own dull grey ones.

''Hmph, it was their fault, they didn't take no for an answer, so I devoured their souls. You know me, I thought you were sending them to me as snacks,'' Naruto shrugged, as if it were the simplest thing in the world, ''If you came here for that then you are wasting your time.'' he said, turning away from her and leaving the place

''I came here for a reason and you will listen to me,'' She said, appearing besides him and following him down the road, ''I require your assistance to remove Red from my home... He is loud, I cannot have peace with him in there.''

The way she spoke, _almost_ made Naruto feel bad for her, like a Native that just had his lands confiscated from him by some company, ''I have no desire of joining this ragtag faction that you assembled for such a stupid reason. My answer still remains the same.''

''Why? I don't understand, why you satisfy yourself with so little... I know you been waiting for this, for someone with whom you can truly fight against, why let go the opportunity?''

''That is true... But I have no interest in fighting him. Unlike you, he actually does something useful, like keeping things where they belong. If you have'' Naruto replied, stopping and facing 'her' once more, ''If that is all you have to say, then leave before my patience starts running out.''

''You are as hard-headed as the day you appeared in the gap... You intrigue me.'' She stated, taking a step closer to him.

''Do I? Never thought of you as the type to feel anything.'' Naruto retorted, glancing to the side and spotting an ice-cream store and making his way towards it, Ophis right behind him.

''Yes... You do... Your contract with Red ended hundreds of years ago, yet you still go on with it. Why?'' She asked.

''I would like a large vanilla cone and a chocolate one with extra sprinkles.'' Naruto said to the man in the store, placing a couple of bills in the counter, completely ignoring Ophis words.

''You say something, Ophis?'' Naruto asked, turning towards her and leaning his back against the counter.

''Yes...'' A small twitch in her lips, ''Your contract with Red ended several centuries ago, why do you still follow it?''

''Hmm...'' Naruto closed his eyes in thought, he had heard 'her' the first time, but wanted to make her repeat herself, a small smile appearing on his face as he remembered the day that he made the contract.

He was dying, his last clash with his best friend had sent him to the gap and his body was quickly deteriorating when _they_ appeared, drawn by his will to survive and his dreams. The infinite duo appeared before him, the Red Dragon ejected his soul from his body from his own flesh and Ophis power, created a new one.

Then they made a contract, Great Red's part was that he guarded the Earth for a thousand years, for he could not due to his duty in the gap. Ophis part was far easier as per say, the dragon at the time cared for nothing, not even the noise that the red one made, so her part was much more simple. Took him time to learn how to make them, especially more so given the time that he had arrived, but he had fulfilled the contract, for both.

''Here are your ice-creams sir, enjoy.'' Said the man, bringing Naruto out of his memories.

''Oh right,'' Naruto said, taking the two and handing the chocolate one to Ophis, ''Here, it is complicated, you wouldn't understand, emotions and things of the sort.''

''Okay...'' She replied quickly, taking a lick of the ice-cream. If it were about emotions then she really wouldn't understand anyway, she is self-conscious about that fact.

Sighing Naruto glanced around and found a small wooden bench and then sat on it, patting the spot next to him for Ophis to do the same, ''if you are going to appear like a child, I'm going to treat you like one,'' he said with a smirk.

On the street some people stared at the two, no doubt finding the pair to be quite 'exotic'. It was uncommon for somebody of Naruto's stature and appearance to walk around the city, he practically stood out like a sour thumb, given his height, lack of shirt and overall western appearance. Ophis wasn't that far behind in terms of appearance, while Naruto made most women and some men twist their necks, Ophis did the same for most men and a few women, gothic lolitas were hard to find.

Ophis didn't respond verbally but obeyed, preferring to silently enjoy her ice-cream.

''Out of respect of you, I will warn you now, those people of the Khaos Brigade will overthrow you.'' Naruto said, fixing his gaze onto the sky. 'She' was one of the few people he actually respected as somewhat of an equal, despite 'her' inexperience with any type of relationship, 'she' was still one of the two that had saved his life.

''Oh?'' 'She' muttered, this time actually sounding like a question.

''The devils that you had sent to recruit me previously, when I devour someone's soul, I link myself with it and can see what they have seen. I normally avoid doing so, but I had seen the past few months and years of them. They are going to overthrow you somehow, due to how low they were in the chain of command, they couldn't provide me with much information about that.'' Naruto said, his tone a bit more serious.

''They cannot hurt me...'' Ophis replied, taking another lick of her ice-cream.

''That is a bad way of thinking, keep letting your guard down and one day they will get through it.'' Naruto advised her.

''If that happens, you will help me...'' She replied, the corner of her tiny mouth twitching into a small, almost imperceptible smirk.

''Hmph, yeah right... Remember to keep your dogs on a leash, if they start to bring problems to the world, I will not hesitate in _annihilating_ them.'' Naruto said ominously, getting up from the bench and disappearing from the spot.

Ophis vanishing not much after.

* * *

 **-Next day at Ichinose's**

''Hey Jiji!'' Naruto greeted the old man, walking into the store.

It was still around ten in the morning and there weren't any customers yet.

''Naruto my boy! What good timing, could you do this old man a favor?'' Omer asked, putting on his apron.

''A favor? Sure, what can I do for ya, jiji?'' Naruto asked with a grin.

''Well... You see, Yui-chan here is feeling brave and wants to go out to buy some groceries, but Riho and I are kind of busy, so could you take her?'' The old man asked, gesturing to a short, young, black-haired girl around sixteen or seventeen with shades that was sitting in a small chair behind the counter.

After being mentioned, said girl got up from her chair trembling slightly, her legs and arms were thin and her skin very pale. She was facing the general direction that they were, but one could tell that she didn't know exactly where.

''Ah... Hello Naruto-san, jii-san and baa-san told me about you... It is nice to finally meet you.'' She said softly, slowly waving in the direction that she last heard his voice.

Naruto's eyes softened considerably upon seeing the frail girl, and a small smile appeared on his face, ''I hope good things,'' Naruto chuckled, ''It is nice to meet you as well.''

Omer took the girl's hand and slowly guided her from the counter to Naruto, ''You take good care of her, she's my only granddaughter. She already knows what we need.''

Yui nodded and stretched her right hand forward, and Naruto took it with his own right hand, ''Umm... Can I 'see' your face, Naruto-san?'' She asked, fumbling a bit with her words.

''Sure.'' Naruto replied shortly, and she hesitatingly brought her hands to his waist.

''Eep!'' She squeaked, not expecting his body to be so sturdy and warm, but not removing her hands from him. Travelling upwards, she noticed a few things; He didn't like using shirt, he was much taller than herself, he was very well built and lastly, his body was abnormally hot, as in fever type hot.

Passing by his chest and his magatama necklace, she eventually made it to his face, he had to lean a bit forward for her to reach it better, but she managed nonetheless.

''A line...?'' She mumbled to herself, caressing his cheek, ''Two... Three... Whiskers?'' She asked and then giggled to herself, it was a first, she didn't meet all that many people in her life, but she was sure that it wasn't something common.

 _Ahem._

Omer coughed into his hand, ''Still here, I'm old, not dead. Off you two go.'' He ushered the two away, Yui letting go of Naruto's face and once again taking his right hand into her own, her left hand going to the back of his elbow.(1)

''Bye Jii-san.'' Yui said softly.

''Cya, Jiji.'' Naruto waved him goodbye.

 _Whack._

''Itai~!'' Omer yelled, nursing his head.

''You old coot, couldn't you wait a little? You ruined their moment!'' Riho said, holding onto a wooden spoon, ''But look at them, they make quite the pair.'' She then said, pointing towards the two.

''I guess they do.'' He replied, ''Doesn't mean you had to hit that hard!''

''You deserved it.'' She retorted simply, going to the back of the kitchen.

The two did indeed make quite the pair, even for the onlookers on the street. Naruto was practically her opposite.

Their walk lasted for around an hour, the store was relatively close, but given her condition, their pace was very slow. On the way Yui asked Naruto several questions, such as his surname, age, why he didn't like to use shirts, etc.

The shopping list was small, only a handful of common things. Naruto suspected that it was only an excuse of the old man to get her for a walk, she did enjoy the sunlight.

By the time they were done, Naruto noticed something, her breath had sped up and her grip on his elbow had lessened, her legs were also shaking a bit more, but she continued to walk, her will power was something truly admirable.

Seeing her about to stumble, Naruto swooped her from her feet and picked her up bridal-style, earning him a squeak from the frail girl, who was clearly not expecting something so sudden.

''Ah... Naruto-san, please put me down I can go on my own...'' She said weakly, a small blush on her face, her own voice contradicting her words.

''Nope.'' Naruto answered simply. ''You can't, I can see that you are struggling. You trusted me to take you to the store, allow me to take you back home.''

''This is embarrassing...'' She mumbled, it was indeed very much embarrassing, everyone in the street was looking at them, some whispering things to each other, and she couldn't see anything. To her the feeling was like she had no ground and absolutely no control over where she was going.

''I know.'' Naruto replied cheekily, a grin on his face, he could hardly care what the watchers thought, to him they were ants.

''You're mean...'' She said, the blush on her cheeks increasing, even though she found the situation very strange and embarrassing, his body radiated a very pleasant and warm sensation, holding his hands was one thing, being held by him and having her body pressed against his chest was way different.

Arriving outside Ichinose's once more, Naruto slowly placed Yui back on to the ground and helped her steady her feet.

''Here we go miss, safe and sound. Wasn't so bad now, was it?'' Naruto asked her with a grin.

''It was... Okay...'' She mumbled, fumbling a bit with her shirt, Omer and Riho walking towards the two.

''Here are the stuff jiji,'' Naruto said to the old man, handing him a bag with with the groceries, ''I gotta get going now. Got some things to do.''

''Huh? Going already, Naruto? Don't you want to stay for some ramen?'' Riho asked, taking Yui's hand.

''Sorry, I really got to get going. It was fun though Yui-chan, we should probably go out again some day.'' Naruto said, turning around and waving them good bye.

''A date...'' Yui said to herself, her cheeks gaining some color.

 _Whack._

''Why weren't you more like him, ya old coot, you never carried me around anywhere.'' Riho said, smacking Omer behind his head.

''That's only because you were so hea- never mind...'' He corrected himself, not wanting to face the wooden spoon of doom once more. Then went back to the kitchen, grumbling something under his breath about young kids making him look bad.

''So~ Yui. You got to tell me about how it was.'' Riho said to the girl, a mischievous glint in her elderly eyes.

* * *

 **-Later at night, Streets of Kuoh-**

It was now night time and we find our hero, Naruto, sitting in the fountain where Issei had first died, gazing into the night sky.

'Perhaps I am getting soft.' He thought, remembering the events that had happened earlier in that day. It was unusual for him to care about a simple human life just for caring, but regardless of the race, he would always recognize hard-workers.

It was as clear as the day for him that she was in pain and that her body was weak, and she was trying her best to hide it from the two.

Admirable.

Such a trait was difficult to find. People who cared about others to the point of masking their suffering with a smile weren't easy to come by, and they were the people that he could relate to the best.

Maybe for his past, or even their nobility, Naruto found himself actually getting attached to the family...

''You two should come out now, stealth isn't your thing.'' Naruto said, pushing away his thoughts about the 'Ichinose family' and shifting his golden gaze towards the light post.

For a few seconds nothing happened, it _almost_ made him seem crazy, but true enough, after a few moments of waiting, a silhouette came out from behind it, followed by another one of the same height.

''I thought I had smelled a devil...'' Naruto said as the two silhouettes showed themselves to be Rias and Akeno. ''You two must be either very brave or very naive to come to me after learning who I am, I am betting on the former.''

His ice-cold tone and stare sent shivers down both of their spine. Akeno glanced at Rias uncertainly and the red-head took a step forward.

''What do you want, devils?'' Naruto asked harshly, his eyes narrowing into a semi-glare, no killing intent being used, but even then it was enough to make their hearts skip a beat.

''U-um, there is something that I want to know?'' Rias said nervously, she had spent days thinking about a speech, and it just flew out of her mind.

''Go on.''

''I want to know if you were the person of that night.'' Rias said firmly. ''Eleven years ago, in the underworld. I was returning with Enku from the park and we were ambushed by the Old Satan Faction. Enku was over-powered and I was knocked out, the last thing I remembered was seeing golden hair, much like yours. When I awoke, I overheard a conversation between Enku and my brother of how they were found torn apart.''

Akeno's eyes widened upon hearing it, the accident was a taboo and Rias had never told anybody about what happened.

''And if it was?'' Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

''I just wanted to know, ever since that day I started researching about you, the books said that you were a monster that killed everything in sight, but you spared my life, twice, why?'' She asked, a bit of emotion coming out of her voice.

''You came here to ask me why I had spared your lives?'' He asked her with a bit of amusement. ''I didn't kill you back then because I don't like killing children, and right now you are too _small_ for me to even consider you my prey. Though if you wish to die that much, then I can fix that.''

Both Rias and Akeno found themselves taking a step back-wards once he got up from the fountain.

''What is the other reason that you came here for.'' Naruto asked, his tone once again serious.

''I-I have a proposal for you.'' Rias stuttered, trying to regain her composure.

''A proposal? And what would that be?'' Naruto asked in curiosity, she had guts, so he could at least hear her out.

''I want your help to stop an arranged marriage.''

''You got guts coming here to ask me that, how do you expect me to help you? Say if I were to accept it, what would you have to offer me?'' Naruto then asked, his tone filled with amusement.

''Join my peerage, my family owns a lot of lands and money, we have a lot of influence.'' She said, now with more confidence.

Much to her and Akeno's surprise, Naruto started to laugh, really hard, as if she had told him the funniest joke in history.

''Join your peerage? Child, you don't have enough pieces to even dream of reincarnating me. I have enough power to burn this world down into ashes and enough wealth to rebuild it in a new glory! Your family wealth and influence are of no interest to me... I cannot help you, even if I did get you out of it, that would mean that I am allying myself with a devil family. That fact alone would start a war... Your sells pitch is quite well though, you of the Gremory household have always been good at manipulation, your Gremory ancestor was the very first devil to notice that by treating their slaves well, the chances of rebellion would lower for as long as the servants remained in the illusion.'' Naruto said, walking in their direction.

Rias would clench her teeth in anger, but the fear in her heart stopped her from moving.

''You are quite smart, the way you manipulated Issei was very impressive, you used his desires against him like a real devil, Lucifer would have been proud of you if I hadn't _killed_ him the war along with the other Maous.'' Naruto said, a book appearing in his right hand.

Stopping in front of her, he dropped the book on her feet, and it opened up to reveal itself blank, ''Train, practice and write everything you learn in this book. Once the pages are black with ink, get white ink and start over. You have potential, don't become a failure like your brother...''

And with those words said, he vanished, both Rias and Akeno falling to the ground right after, gasping for air.

* * *

 **-Later in the streets of Kuoh-**

''I suck so much that I didn't even get a pact, all I ended up getting was a heated debate about Dragon Boy Z. What the hell was I thinking back there?'' Issei asked himself.

He was now getting out of the house of his first contractor, but in the end he failed to make a pact with the man.

''Huh!'' He muttered as a dose of killing intent struck him, making him turn around and face the other side of the street, where a soft sound of footsteps started coming from.

''Someones there, is it that guy? It feels familiar.'' He said out loud.

''What a surprise, you are not what I thought, but you are certainly the one I was sent to find. My name is Kalawarner and I have orders to destroy you.. This is truly unusual.'' Said the tall blue-haired woman, now identified as Kalawarner.

''Whats going on?!'' Issei asked, letting go of his bike.

''Why are you still alive?' The woman asked angrily, black wings sprouting from her back.

'A fallen angel?!' Issei thought, getting ready.

''She was supposed to have taken care of this already!'' Kalawarner hissed, creating a spear of light and tossing it at Issei, who jumped out of the way right in time.

''Is that the Gremory family crest?'' Kalawarner asked in surprise, seeing the symbol on Issei's hand when he ducked.

''Does this mean I am about to be killed again?'' Issei asked himself.

''So you are the one that Dohnaseek was stuck for a strain, my my isn't that interesting? The fact that you are a part of the Gremory household makes it all the more important that you are _destroyed_!'' She yelled, flying into the air and creating another spear of light on her right hand, then launching herself towards Issei.

'This bitch is actually going to kill me! NO! That power they said I have, I need to figure out how to use it!' He thought, remembering Rias's words about concentrating on the part of his body that he felt is the strongest and then remembering his time with his client and how he felt his left arm to be powerful. (2)

''FOCUS!'' He screamed, raising his left hand and pointing it towards Kalawarner, a bright light shining on his arm and a strong gust of wind being sent towards the fallen, shredding her clothes completely. (3)

When the light died down, a red gauntlet with a green jewel in it and two golden spikes on the side.

''Is that a sacred gear?! I got better things to do, will let someone else deal with this crap!'' Kalawarner said and then flew away.

''So what's the Sacred Gear? This?'' Issei asked himself, looking at the gauntlet at his hand.

* * *

 **-Occult Research Club-**

''Yes. Congratulations, you found it. Now that it has been activated, all that you have to do is decide is when want to turn it on or off.'' Rias said to Issei, the gauntlet vanishing from his hand right after.

''Thank goodness, that would really slow me down in my alone time.'' Issei said with a smile, looking at his hand.

''I'm so proud of you Issei.'' Akeno said from beside him, bringing both of her hands to her chest.

''You are?'' Issei asked, rubbing that back of his head sheepishly, 'thanks.'

''That does however put in a bad position, not only do the fallen angels know that you are still alive, they also know that you have been reborn as one of us, this is bound to make things more complicated.''

''Yeah, I am so sorry.'' Issei apologized, lowering his head.

''I know that it was just an accident that you ran into her, but remember, don't get carried away now that you unlocked the Sacred Gear and try to fight them alone, that is disrespectful for the rest to us.''

''I understand...'' Issei sighed, ''I'm tired, I'm going home.'' Issed said, leaving the club-room.

''Exaggeration much? He's still new, why did you have to scare him?'' Akeno asked, looking at the door.

Rias sighed, perhaps she did exaggerate a little and putting off her earlier frustrations on Issei, but she still had a good reason, ''I'm not trying to scare him, I just don't want him to overestimate himself.'' Rias replied, biting down on her nail.

Akeno nodded silently, though she knew that it wasn't the only reason Rias was harsh with him. Naruto's words really struck a cord in the two.

* * *

 **-Somewhere else in Kuoh-**

''My my, finding a fallen angel now? What a surprise... Though when was it that your kind took to walking around naked?'' Naruto asked Kalawarner with a grin, who was on a crater in the ground, courtesy of Naruto.

Those were the last things that the she heard before the world went black...

* * *

 **(1) - My grandpa is blind and that is the way I guide him when we go for a walk, it is so far, the best way I have found to guide him across crowds because he is always like 1 or half a step behind me, and thus he notices when there is a step or elevation through me.**

 **(2) - Thank goodness it was his arm that he felt as the strongest...**

 **(3) - Clothes are made of paper in this anime...**

 **I am new to the world of fanfic, but I was told that people don't normally like OC's, what do you guys think of Yui.**


	4. The things one must do

**Hey guys.**

 **Thanks for all the advice about OC and main characters, you guys are the best and helped me out a lot with deciding some things or the story. Really, over 80 reviews, you guys blew my mind. All of you guys's support helped me write this chapter fast.**

 **I didn't really base Yui off any other anime character. I just wanted to add some fluff and then I thought about her and how** **she could be a positive influence, so I decided to add her to help the story go along.**

 _ **Next chapter may take a bit longer, like an extra week because a friend of mine was stabbed and I am going to help finish up two chapters on his account. Hope he recovers well... You guys know him as Kiss-Shot.**_

* * *

 **Vt _still_ doesn't own either Naruto or Highschool DxD**

* * *

 _''The difference between success and failure is counted by the amount of times that you can try **ONE MORE TIME**.''  
_ _-?-_

* * *

 **-In a room-**

 _Splash._

Kalawarner stirred in her bed, being awoken by the feeling of cold water being splashed on her face.

 _''_ Goo~d morning!'' Naruto greeted the Fallen cheerfully, taking a few steps back.

''What the fuck...'' She grunted, opening her eyes to see that she was naked and the person that had attacked her in the previous night was just a few feet away from her.

''You!'' She growled, creating a light spear and jumping towards him, only for her vision to blur and her spear to fade away.

 _Ploft._

She fell on the ground face first, her body feeling weak and numb.

''Attacking me isn't going to benefit you, my dear fallen.'' Naruto said, crouching down in front of her, a towel in his hands. When he had summoned it or picked it up, she would never know.

''Ah and you were already naked when you flew above me, quite the sight really, is that a new thing of your people? Go nude or go nothing? Seems like something Azazel would approve, wonder how he got Shemhazai to agree...'' He then said to himself as an after thought, using the towel to wipe the cold water from her face.

Had she enough strength, she would have tried to bite off his finger or his arm, but her body felt so weak that even the slightest of movements seemed improbable.

''What do you want with me, you creep.'' She hissed, trying to muster strength to get up.

''Well...'' Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, old habits die hard, ''I was going to need you for something... But after seeing through your most recent memories, I came to the conclusion that neither you or your fellow fallen qualify for that... So I don't know what to do with you yet, I could take the remains of your soul, but you are too weak to even make a difference, I could enslave you and make you a mindless puppet, but I don't like puppets and I am not in the mood for killing... So frankly, I don't know what to do with you.''

''You could release me...?'' She asked, her pride shattered at the fact that she wasn't even worth killing.

''Why do you want me to release you? Your days are counted anyway.'' Naruto said, sitting cross-legged in front of her.

''Counted? What do you mean? What did you do?'' She asked, trying to get up, but only managing to bring herself to a slightly upright laying position. Unintentionally showing Naruto her private parts, but he didn't seem to care.

''Me? I did nothing about that, it is your fault.'' Naruto replied, leaning backwards.

''What are you talking about?'' She asked, very confused.

''Azazel gave orders to your friend Raynare to watch the boy Issei, right?'' He asked and she nodded. ''Then he really did mean for you to _only_ watch him. Azazel is a pacifist, the least troublesome of all the other faction leaders. Given that your friend killed the boy, in devil territory, which brought him to be revived as a devil by said territory owner, and that you then attacked him after his reincarnation, which can be taken as a direct action of war, how do you think Azazel would react? For you to almost start the one thing he has been avoiding, in his name... So are you sure you want to go back?''

Now that she thought about it, his words made sense. Azazel was famous in the world for avoiding trouble, he was the first to drop out of the war because he valued his people too much to lose them in it. Most certainly she would be exiled or killed as an offering of peace for what she had done.(1)

''...'' She opened her mouth but said nothing, there was nothing for her to say, he was right, and now she regretted it for now for not thinking about it earlier.

''You see my problem? I can kill you now, or I can release you so that you live for a few more days, maybe extend that for a few weeks if you run, but you get hunted down and killed either way.'' He said, closing his eyes.

''Kill me then, what is it for you anyway? Either way I am dying.'' She said, though her words contradicted what she was feeling.

Naruto sighed, ''Nothing really, you have nothing to offer to me. You are just a child, neither you nor your partners know what you are into. Contrary to what many believe I don't enjoy killing... The true nature of creatures come out when their lives are at stake and I am fed up with bullshit. Your death would bring nothing to the world or myself... The Gremory girl isn't that bad, if you go talk with her and ask for forgiveness, then she won't ask for your head. If she doesn't and the issue is solved, then Azazel may end up sparing you. The boy is still alive anyway.''

''Oh...'' She muttered, all that she had to do was something as simple as apologize?

''You can go now... There is no more reason for you to stay here.'' Naruto said, getting up from his spot and turning around. A faint white glow appearing around Kalawarner, returning her strength.

''What about the others?'' She asked getting up and releasing her wings.

''I don't know, it is not my problem... Try and convince them if you like, I doubt that it will work, people only truly pay attention when their lives are at stake. You wouldn't have listened to me if I hadn't forced you to, so they probably won't listen to you unless you can force them to sit down and pay attention.'' Naruto replied with a sigh.

''They will listen to me. I'm su-''

''They won't.'' Naruto interrupted, ''They are blind, they will ignore it and attack you. They are just like you, only realize how deep they are when it is too late. You aren't strong enough to fight them and convince them.''

Convincing people with his fists had been something that he knew a lot of, nothing better than a good spanking to smack some sense into some people's head, it was how he did it all his life, Neji, Gaara, Nagato, Obito, all of them required a good ass-kicking before he talked sense into them.

''They will, and if it comes down to a fight, then you can come along with me.'' She replied, taking a step towards him, her rather plump breast jiggling slightly.

''You are asking a lot of me... I'm not a 'problem fixer', they got themselves into it, they get themselves out. Don't think much of me helping you, along with your memories, I saw your loyalty to Azazel, you see him as a father. It would be a shame if it all went away just because of a wrong decision, and because you were already here and you don't have any use for me anyway.'' He replied simply.

''Fine, if you won't. Then I have to do something, I can't let them continue with this.'' She said with a frown, turning around and flying through the balcony. Once she was outside, she glanced back at the hotel and bit her bottom lip before continuing. Deep down she just couldn't blame him for saying no, he could have done whatever he wished with her, yet he chose not to.

 _''You are getting soft, my Master...''_ Spoke a voice, the temperature in the room dropping severely as a cloaked figure came out of one of the corners in the room. **(Not an OC and not of the Naruto universe)**

''Perhaps I am,'' Naruto said, turning towards the cloaked figure, ''Or perhaps I have always been like this. You arrived just in time, really couldn't have picked a better time. The boy awoke his Sacred Gear yesterday. I trust everything went well?''

 _''Yes...''_ The figure bowed, pulling out a red gauntlet from it's robe, _''It is as you required, the modifications on the Twice Critical was a success. What name do you wish to call it?''_

''There is no need to name it. It will be a name only us two know anyway.'' Naruto replied, taking the gauntlet and equipping it to his left hand.

The gauntlet glowed for a few seconds morphed into a larger, full arm dragonic gauntlet, ''Perfect... It will serve more then well... Have you had any luck with finding the Holy Grail?'' Naruto said, reverting it to it's normal state and sending it to another dimension.

 _''Yes my Master... The user has been located. It is in a Dhamphir of the Tepes Faction. The user's half-brother is conducting experiments on her as we speak, he is dangerously close to finding the secrets of the Grail... What must I do, Master? Do you wish of me to recover it?''_ The cloaked figure asked.

''No.'' Naruto said firmly, ''I will retrieve it myself... The Grail is too important to give any chances. I cannot allow it to escape again.''

'' _Yes Master... Is there anything else that you require me to do?''_ The cloaked figure asked, bowing down once more.

''No, you can go now.'' Naruto dismissed and the person nodded, a blue magic circle appearing beneath and enveloping it.

(2)

* * *

 **-Occult Research Club-**

''Good morning Issei-kun.'' Akeno greeted her kouhai as he walked into the club.

''Good morning Akeno-senpai... Is _Buchou_ here?'' He asked, the word 'Buchou' seeming a bit foreign for him, he wanted to call her onee-sama, but since she had already said no and he didn't want to find out if she was still disappointed/mad at him, he opted to not push his luck.

''Not really, she wanted to be alone and left last night to do some soul search.. Don't be sad, it has nothing to do with your incident last night, she is just having a tough time.'' Akeno said, trying to cheer the boy up.

''Buchou is having a hard time?'' Issei repeated.

''Ufufufu~ yes, but don't worry about it. She will be fine.'' Akeno reassured him, ''Your fliers are in her desk, be sure to give them out quickly, I have a feeling that tonight you may get another chance at a contract. You need to keep going if you want that harem, right? Ufufufu~'' she giggled.

However in truth, she really didn't know if Rias would be fine anytime soon, Naruto's words were harsh and affected both greatly. But she couldn't allow Issei to know that yet, the boy was still new and like them previously, completely ignorant to Naruto's powers. If he went and did something reckless, like how the two had done earlier, then it could mean the end of the line for them.

The distraction worked like a charm on the boy, and in the blink of an eye he was back to fantasizing about his future harem, ''Yosh, you're right Akeno-senpai. I must keep going!'' He said excitedly, going over Rias's desk and stuffing the pile of fliers onto his backpack and then running out of the club, though not before waving goodbye to Akeno and Koneko.

Right after he left, the magical circle in the living room started to shine a brig ht crimson color.

''Rias!'' Akeno gasped upon seeing her current state, rushing towards her along with Koneko. Her appearance though seemed like she had been through a war. Her clothes were all-but destroyed, her hands were burned and her body was drenched in a mixture of sweat, dust and blood.

''What happened to you? Were you attacked?'' Akeno asked, checking her for any dangerous wounds.

''No Akeno, nothing attacked me... It's a long story and I just want a shower.'' She said, waving Akeno off and turning towards the shower.

''No.'' Akeno said firmly, blocking her way, ''You will tell us what happened, we were dead worry about you.''

Rias sighed and glanced between Akeno and Koneko, who seemed to agree with her, ''It was a spell gone wrong... A couple of times... I tried to do like my brother and compress my Power of Destruction into a ball, but it just kept on blowing up on my face, happy?''

With those words said, she tossed the book that Naruto gave her into her desk and went inside the shower, Akeno and Koneko in too much disbelief to stop her.

Inside the shower, Rias turned on the hot water and closed her eyes, too tired to even care about the fact that she still had some clothes on. Her mind dozing off into what had happened earlier.

 _'_ _'That damn blond...'' Rias growled, taking a seat on top of a rock._

 _She was currently in a forest in the underworld territory, she had teleported there right after Issei had left. It was her special place, the place where she liked to go when things were troubling her._

 _The things that the blond had said had affected her more than she had thought, she tried to convince herself that they were lies, but why would he lie about that?_

 _And the more she thought about it, the more it made sense, for as much as she hated it._

 _The history books about him were all doubtful, and because of his rampage on the war, all sides were forced to retreat and nobody actually knew what happened between the fight of God and the Maous because nobody stayed back besides the Maou, who died in the battle._

 _'Come to think of it, if he fought against the Maou, who were fighting against God, and he is alive, then what are the chances that God is alive as well?' She thought, looking at the book that she had previously tried to destroyed, but failed._

 _'It can't be true, the angels said no word about God being wounded... They have been completely silent about the War... Too silent... The world is going normally, it can't be possible that something happened to God.' She then thought, his strength was a mystery. At first she thought that he was perhaps below Heavenly Dragon, and that he could be reincarnated with the combined use of her last bishop, knight and rook._

 _But now it seemed unlikely._

 _''Do what you can't do until you can do them and one day you may end up running out of things you can't do.'' She read out loud, the first page of the book, the only one to have anything written._

 _''What does he care? I'm not slacking, there are a ton of things that I can do!'' She said to herself, throwing the book to the ground and getting up from the rock._

 _''This is what Onii-sama does...'' She said to herself, extending her right hand and trying to focus and compress her power into a small ball, only for her to lose her focus and be blasted back a few feet and landing on her butt._

 _''Urgh... Dammit, one more try...'' She said to herself, getting up._

She was so hell-bent on trying that one spell, that she had completely lost track of time. When she came to notice, it was already the morning of the next day.

Yet even after all that trying, she had done little-to-no progress with the spell. She had just found out that compressing the Power of Destruction was a difficult process, using it in waves like how she would normally did was easy, charge up and scatter in the opponent. Compressing required concentration, focus and a lot of control.

She knew that it wasn't the way her brother did, yes he did compress it, but his was just many times more denser than her own, so he required a less amount to compress.

''What have I been doing...'' She said to herself, closing her eyes.

* * *

 **-Streets of Kuoh-**

''Ugh! This sucks, I been giving out fliers for an hour and I'm not even half way there!'' Issei groaned, taking a seat on a bench.

Suddenly hearing some footsteps besides him, he quickly turned around to see who or what it was.

''Hello Issei, we finally meet...'' Said Naruto to the boy, but Issei didn't respond, he couldn't, his once shiny brown eyes had turned dull and soulless.

''Unfortunately though, your mind is somewhere far away.'' Naruto chuckled, crouching down so that he was at eye-level.

''It's been a long time, Ddraig...'' Naruto said, the crimson gauntlet of before appearing on top of his palm, a crimson gauntlet appearing on Issei's own left hand.

 **''So my time is up... You finally came for the remains of my soul, Evil Dragon God.''** Spoke a voice through Issei's hand, more precisely, the green jewel on it.

It was common for the factions of the world including dragons to associate him with 'evil' due to his brutal and merciless fighting style, and while he could technically be called by the same titles of Great Red and Ophis, the Dragon Kings decided for the sake of convenience, they labeled him as such, not one of his favorite epithets mind you, but it could be worse.

''Yup... A lot of time has passed since the Great War and I gave you plenty of time to enjoy yourself against Albion's host... I was going to give you some more time, but now that the Holy Grail has been found, I may need to speed up my work... With it I will finally be capable of localizing _it_ , and I will need all the power at my disposal to finish the job and eliminate it.'' Naruto said placing his right hand on Issei's chest.

 **''So you really plan on taking _it_ out for good... Could I know the name of my current host? He will die before learning the secrets of my powers or even my name.'' **Ddraig said, and Naruto imagined him 'sighing'.

Hearing the dragon, Naruto took his hand off Issei's chest and then took a step backwards, ''His name is Issei Hyoudo, a human reincarnated as a devil. He won't die, yet. This is a special Twice Critical that was modified for him, will keep him alive and will help him somewhat. Your full power would be a waste on him now, zero times two is still a zero after all. How many times he multiplies wouldn't matter.''

 **''You sparing a life? How long have I been asleep? What's next, Ophis transformed into a little girl?''** Ddraig laughed, but stopped when he saw Naruto's deadpan look. **''Your fucking with me, right?''**

Naruto nodded, ''Yup, and not just any child... A Gothic Lolita. 'It' is now the world's most powerful loli.''

 **''Bwahahaha... You mean 'it' is now a loli? What has become of the world?''** Ddraig laughed, and then hummed, **''Still... What made you go through the trouble of finding and modifying the device for the boy? Didn't think of you for being one to care, or give others opportunities to speak... You took my soul without any warning, was finally going to get rid of Albion when you and those pesky devils and angels interrupted us.''**

''I warned you two many times, your battles were damaging the planet, something I cannot allow. Why is it such a surprise for me to spare somebody? Who do you think I am, Grendel? For fucks sake, now I understand why Hades is so bitter about people labeling him as a ''Dark God'' or ''Evil God''. You could say that he reminds me of somebody I once knew, so I am giving him the benefit of doubt, despite him being such a disappointment...''

' **'Disappointment? Never mind, I don't wan't to know, I don't care. Just get this over with.''**

Placing his hand once more on Issei's chest, a tremendous amount of crimson energy then started to flow from Issei to Naruto, while red energy flowed from Naruto's gauntlet to Issei. The red tattoo's on the left side of Naruto's body stretching themselves to the side of his chest, neck and the corner of his face, a single slash below each whisker and a small flame above his eyebrows. (3)

''The replacement will be capable of aiding you, isn't as powerful as the Original Boosted Gear, but it can give out some boosts, as long as you train that is... Until we meet again, this time under better circumstances.'' Naruto said, his body vanishing in the air like a mirage.

''So~ many fliers to give out... But I MUST NOT SLACK! MY HAREM AWAITS!'' Issei shouted, filled with energy. Completely unaware of what had just happened.

* * *

 **-Abandoned Church-**

At the entrance of the Abandoned Church, a certain blue-haired fallen descended, now with clothing.

Not a minute after she arrived, Raynare, Dohnaseek and Miltet went to meet her.

''What took you so long?!'' Miltelt shouted angrily, ''We thought you had been captured by the devils or killed!''

'Not a devil... Come to think about it, I should have asked his name...' Kalawarner thought, remembering that neither of them had actually introduced themselves.

''How was the mission?'' Raynare asked, stopping in front of Kalawarner along with her companions.

''I failed, the boy was the same that Dohnaseek met, he was reincarnated as a devil and unlocked his Sacred Gear.'' Kalawarner said, meeting Raynare's stare.

''Dammit!'' Raynare hissed, ''Not only did he survive, but he is also with the devils now! Then must hurry up and kill him at once along with the devils, we cannot allow them to live.''

''But how do you plan to kill them? The Gremory devils are powerful.'' Dohnaseek asked Raynare, a bit skeptic about how she planned on taking on the devil peerage.

''The nun, we will extract her Sacred Gear and use it to defeat them. We use light, it is our advantage, with the power of her Sacred Gear, we won't lose.'' Raynare answered with determination.

''No.'' Kalawarner said, surprising the three.

''What did you just say?'' Raynare asked with a glare, her tone raising a tad bit.

''I said 'no'. We can't go on with this, we need to go back.'' Kalawarner answered, meeting Raynare's glare with one of equal intensity.

''What do you mean with 'We need to go back'? We need to finish what we started! Our leaders will be pleased with our efforts here, we might even get a promotion for going the extra mile! We can't go back now!'' Raynare snarled, taking a step closer to Kalawarner.

''Yes we can, this isn't what Azazel-sama would want of us, we have to go back and report to him.'' Kalawarner retorted, not backing down.

''Maybe it is best we do go back, Raynare. Even if just to get some reinforcements.'' Dohnaseek advised, seeing the strategic value of it.

''We don't need to get reinforcements, we can take them on our own! I say we stay and kill those devils.'' Miltelt argued, breaking her very impressive silence streak.

''You know what Kalawarner, I'm starting to think you switched sides. What's the matter? You with the devils now? Is that why you took so long? I don't have to tell you happens to traitors right?'' Raynare asked, the tension in the room rising.

''No. I didn't switch sides, I am _still_ as loyal as ever. I would rather die than betray Azazel-sama.'' Kalawarner replied fiercely.

''I don't think so. You don't seem very loyal now, if you're really one of us then you have to prove it. If you are really loyal, then go back and finish the job with Dohnaseek, assassinate the boy.'' Raynare said with a smirk, crossing her arms under her bust.

''The Gremorys are now in alert, we can't go just the tw-''

''No.'' Kalawarner interrupted Dohnaseek.

''What do you mean 'no'? You don't have a say in this.'' Raynare stated, her eyes narrowing, not even attempting to hide her anger towards Kalawarner.

''I mean no, simple as that. I won't go on with this plan, it isn't what Azazel-sama would want of us." Kalawarner tried to reason, but Raynare had enough.

"I am tired of your insubordination..." Raynare growled, clenching her fists.

Her right hand started to glow with a bright purple light, making Kalawarner immediately jumped back, her wings sprouting from her back.

The light stabalized into a spear, just like with Issei, "I am tired of your non-sense, traitor. Die!" Raynare threw the light spear towards Kalawarner, who was prepared and managed to duck to the side.

'She really wants to kill me!' Kalawarner thought, creating a spear of her own and using it to deflect another one of Raynare's spears.

Now Kalawarner was no Kokabiel in terms of strength and power, she still was no slouch either and had a decent amount of training, for fallen of her rank that is.

Not wanting to give Raynare time, Kalawarner rushed towards her,Rushing towards Raynare before she had time, but mid way, she saw something glow pink from the corner of her eyes.

It was Mittelt, throwing her pink spear towards Kalawarner.

She had noticed it too late, she had made the terrible mistake of taking her eyes off the other two and now she was about to pay the price. Giving her momentum it was impossible for her to dodge it and she knew it, but in a act of reflex, or luck, her wings fluttered slightly and shifted her position just a slight bit to the left, making the spear pierce her right shoulder instead of her heart.

 _Ploft._

Kalawarner fell to the ground, clutching the wound on her shoulder. While she was no devil or demon, getting pierced by a light spear was still fatal regardless.

''Good job Mittelt, I was expecting Dohnaseek to be the one, but you served good.'' Raynare praised the short girl, walking towards Kalawarner.

Dohnaseek remained silent, he didn't want to take any part in it. Killing a devil or a stray was one thing, killing one of their own was another way different.

''Not so high and mighty now, are you, _traitor._ '' Raynare hissed, pinning Kalawarner's right wing with her left foot and kicking her with her right one.

Once she was completely on the ground, Raynare placed her foot on top of the wound and started to sink the tip of her heel in it. Her face showing how much she was enjoying the action of bringing pain onto her former ally.

Kalawarner just grunted in pain, trying and failing to create a spear in her hand. The pain preventing her from concentrating enough.

''How cute that you still have some fighting spirit...'' Raynare chuckled darkly, ''I like that... But people like you and those devils are a stone in my shoe, and that is why you have to die!'' She yelled, lifting her arm upwards a spear of light appearing on her hand.

 _''Ara-ara...''_

Spoke a voice from behind Raynare, freezing her body entirely and sending a cold, sinister shiver down her spine.

''Excuse me young fallen, could you please step aside... I happen to know that person you are above of.'' Said the voice, now revealing itself to be Naruto. In the sidelines, both Dohnaseek and Mittelt unintentionally took a step backwards in fear.

Hearing the man speak, Raynare's heart started to race, her first instinct was to run and hide, but her body wouldn't obey. She couldn't move, even breathing was becoming difficult.

She felt _small_.

''I will not ask again. There is something I must do tonight and you are wasting my time... Step aside _now._ '' Naruto ordered more forcefully, his golden eyes shining brightly.

Raynare couldn't help but do anything other than obey, her body acting on its own will and getting off of Kalawarner, allowing the blue-haired fallen to recover her breath.

''You are becoming a handful, I am already starting to regret letting you go.'' Naruto told Kalawarner, his eyes adopting a bored look.

''Yet you came...'' She chuckled and then coughed a blob of blood.

''Yet I came...'' He repeated. ''Consider yourself with luck, though my arrival begins your debt. The first tip is always free, the second however... You will find out.'' He said to her and then turned his gaze towards Raynare, who had joined the other two.

''Disobedient children are such a drag...''

* * *

 **(1) - Azazel the M.V.L - Most Valuable Leader, he was the only one that saw the war for what it was, a waist of lives. He was the only one between the three that cared about the lives of his followers.**

 **(2) - Frankly, Kalawarner was the most loyal of the group to Azazel, I honestly think that their characters in the anime was too shallow, like they were only used to get things rolling and that's it.**

 **(3) - Half of the facial tattoos on Acnologia. Yes I like the black dragon, even more so after chapter 470.**

 **Did you guys get all them references?**


	5. A Vampire, a nun and a devil

**Vt owns nothing!**

 **Sorry this chapter took a bit, it was very hard to elaborate it in my head and I probably re-wrote this half a dozen times.**

 **Next chapter won't take nearly as long.**

* * *

 _''The best gift that you could EVER giv_ _e someone is your TIME. Because when you give your time, your giving them a portion of your life that you'll never get back.''_

 _-?-_

* * *

'' _You should stop now before it is late..._ '' Said a voice, the sound echoing through the front of the Church and coming from all side.

In the center of it was Raynare, what remained of her clothes were now gone, several pierce wounds spread across her torso.

''Fuck you!'' She snarled, looking around and trying to find him, a spear of light forming on her right hand.

 _''You're wasting your efforts, and my time... Go home, little crow...''_ The voice continued and Raynare created a spear of light on her right hand.

''Show yourself you coward! You scared?!'' She taunted, scanning the area for the source.

''Me, scared?'' He asked, his voice coming out much clearer.

Raynare was quick to pinpoint 0aathe source and quickly turned around to see Naruto sitting on

top of a rock with a board expression. Thinking quickly, she quickly threw the spear towards him, only for the blond to dissipate in black smoke as soon as it came in contact with him.

''Dammit!'' She cursed under her breath. Every time she thought that she had him, the blond would pull something on her of the sort.

''You need to try better than that,'' Naruto said, from besides her and she immediately flipped towards him, another spear forming in her hands, ''You already know that wo-''

She threw the spear at him, interrupting him mid speech, only for him to turn into black smoke once again

''You seriously need to get those anger issues checked, sweetheart.'' He said once more, appearing a few meters away from her.

Quickly turning towards him, a spear of light in each hand, she tossed them both at him. Though instead of dispersing into smoke, the spears simply passed through him as if he were a mirage or a hologram and only a few moments later Mitelt passed through him from behind and threw a spear towards Raynare.

Reacting fast, Raynare quickly jumped out of the path and avoided the spear. It wasn't the first time that it had happened, not much after it was Dohnaseek and Kalawarner. By the time she had gotten up, there was no sign of either of the blonds.

 _''It hurts to be attacked by your own huh?''_ His voice rang though her mind.

''You know nothing, bastard! I'm going to fucking kill you, you prick!'' Raynare snarled, somewhat regaining her footing and creating two spears.

 _''You're a very stubborn child, I give you that, but... Illusions and dreams are my two of the things that I specialize in, you are still very far from killing me...''_ He continued, chuckling a bit to himself.

''Illusions and dreams, huh? I get it, this is all a illusion then...'' She grew a large grin, ''None of this is _real_! I get it! If this is a dream, then I can simply do this! She brought her right arm up and prepared to impale herself with her own spear.

 _Ba-dum._

She couldn't do it, her arm stopped mid-way with the spear only inches of her chest, every instinct of hers screaming at her to stop.

''Can't do it?'' Said a different voice from besides her, ''I gave you one simple task, 'watch the boy' and you failed at that!''

''A-Azazel-sama...'' Rayanare gasped, the spear dispersing in her hand, Azazel fading away in black smoke moments later.

''You failed our organization...''

''Your mistake could bring a war!''

''Shemhazai-sama... Barakiel-Sama... Just kill me already you bastard, finish me!'' She snarled, a few tears falling down her face.

''Killing you is something I have no intention of doing, little fallen. I don't enjoy killing children, and I don't go out of my way to kill them either.'' Naruto said, appearing a few meters in front of her, ''When I hunt, I take down the entire pack, not just a handful of youngsters like you and your group... I also have a certain tolerance for you fallen, Azazel is a good leader, one of the few that know the true meaning of the word.''

''What do you want then?'' Raynare asked after contemplating his words.

''Nothing.'' Naruto answered simply, shrugging his shoulders, ''Actually, by 'nothing', I want _something_ , I want you and your group to go back to Azazel, tell him what you have done and what happened in this city... Your friend already paid the price.'' He said the last part to himself, the sound of it not reaching Raynare's ears.

''You will just let me go? What's in it for you, I'm not doing you any favors or anything of the sorts.'' She said, but Naruto only chuckled in response.

''Don't flatter yourself child, you don't have anything of my interest, were you Kokabiel then maybe I could find some use of your wings, perhaps make them into some pillows... Never mind that, opportunities will come, I am sure of it... You can go now.'' After he finished talking, cracks started to appear in the air around Raynare and the world shattered into pieces, a bright light flashing from the sky above and blinding her eyes.

The first things she came to notice was that she was now on the ground with her back on the grass, her clothes were back on and the pain of the previous stabs were all gone, besides her also on the grass were Dohnaseek, Mitelt and Kalawarner, the latter without any type of damage on her body, all of them with their wings out.

''What the... When did you cast the illusion?'' Kalawarner asked, checking herself for her bast burns.

Naruto shrugged, ''You three send Azazel my regards, would crash into the Grigori myself, but I have a more important appointment now''

''Three?'' Dohnaseek asked, getting up and looking at his fellow fallen.

''Correct,'' Naruto pointed at Kalawarner, ''You will stay in the hotel, the first tip was free, but because I had to come here to solve your issue, then you used up your second favor and the only payment that I accept or that interest me are souls... I will decide on what I do with you later, I now have your soul marked, so don't even think about running, you won't go very far...''

And with those words said, he vanished.

* * *

 **\- In a Garden somewhere else** **-**

''You guys don't need to stay, it is not like I'm going anywhere, or have anywhere to go.'' Said a young blond girl in her early twenties.

It was now around seven in the evening and the perfect time for Valerie, to go to the castle's garden, the sun was just setting in the horizon and all the vampires of the Tepes factions were waking up.

''Orders are orders, you have twenty minutes.'' Replied a young blond man with a doll-like face.

''Yeah, yeah, I know...'' She sighed, going to the center of the garden.

''If you know, then you shoul- What is that?!'' Another blond man said, pointing upwards, making everyone there present turned their attention towards the sky above, the clouds were parting quickly as if something was soaring through them.

''It is just a passing jet, nothing to worry about...'' One of the men there present said offhandedly, trying to identify what it was, though failing due to how high it was.

''Jets don't fly like that...'' Another one said as the 'thing' started to circle around the city, gaining more and more speed after each passing second until it suddenly, made a full, 90 degrees arc downwards, straight towards them.

''Shit, everybody insi-!''

 _BOOM!_

The thing impacted against the garden, lifting up dirt and sending a huge shockwave through the entire castle, blasting away everyone that was nearby. Valerie took the worst of it, being just two meters away, the wave sent her crashing through the fountain towards one of the pillar. Her vision became blurry and a ringing sound echoed through her ears, but slowly the feeling faded away as she regained her senses.

The first thing that came into her view was a tall, blond, humanoid creature with a pair of very large dragonic black wings staring down at her with sharp grin, making him seem even more menacing for the poor dhamphir.

''Sephiroth Graal... I have found you at last.'' The 'man' said, leaning forward, but stopping mid-way when the piles of rubble on either side of the room started to shake and her four guard crawled out, each with a blood thirsty snarl.

Taking a step backwards, his wings retracted into his body. Valerie noting that his wings also had the same colored pattern as the rest of his body.

Naruto then opened his right hand, a blue orb appearing on his hand and expanding over himself and Valerie, ''Heh, it is so good to finally meet you, wielder of the Sephiroth Graal. I have been searching for you for a long time and I traveled a lot to come here.''

While he talked, the four pounced on the dome, only to be sent flying back towards the walls.

''You have been looking for me? What do you want with the me.'' She asked, trying and failing to get up.

''For a very long time, the previous possessor of Sepiroth Graal have evaded me. I admit that I have never taken any of them seriously and may have allowed some to flee, but I cannot allow myself room for mistakes anymore.'' Naruto replied while more and more vampires joined outside of the barrier.

''What are you going to do to me? What do you need the Graal for?''

''What am I going to do with you...'' He repeated, ''You see, there is a certain creature that I must destroy and I need the Graal and it's ability to connect with the principle of life to localize it... You can localize the beast or I can remove the Graal from your body and do it myself, you have some time to think, your friends aren't getting inside my barrier and you're not going anywhere.''

Now Valerie was no fool, nor rookie when it came to the Graal, she had yet to get in contact with the Principle of Life, but thanks to her brother and his experiments, she knew how it worked somewhat, and that it was very dangerous to do. She also knew of the consequences of having one's Sacred gear ripped out from their body, so either alternative seemed pretty bad to her. **(1)**

''I-I don't know how to get in contact with the Principle, what is this creature that you are searching for, you found me now, finding it shouldn't be difficult.'' She said, and much to her surprise, Naruto chuckled.

''Finding you wasn't that hard, and you don't compare to the creature that I seek, if it can even be called a 'creature'. Unfortunately, due to circumstances, it is impossible even for me to find it.'' He shrugged.

''...'' Valerie stared back at him in silence, the vampires outside the dome didn't seem to show any signs of hearing them and instead continued to launch their attacks onto it.

''Interesting...'' Naruto said to himself, his eyes glowing a bright golden color briefly.

''What is?''

''You're Gaspar Vladi's sister.'' He stated and she widened her eyes.

''You know my brother?'' She asked surprised, trying to straighten herself, but not finding the strength in her body to do so.

''I don't know him personally,'' Naruto shook his head, ''I know his master, your brother serves the heir to the house of Gremory. Resident devils of the city I was recently in, Kuoh, in Japan.''

''Kuoh...'' She repeated, ''Is he okay?''

''The Gremory brat...'' Naruto scratched his chin, ''she is alright for a devil, could use a few kicks in the right direction and is completely ignorant about her own family history, but otherwise she is alright.''

''Alright for a devil...'' She repeated and Naruto shrugged.

''She's young, ignorant about the world, still has a lot to learn. Hopefully she won't become a disappointment like her brother... I think we have chatted enough, time to sleep.'' He said and her body went numb and slack.

Glancing around, he looked at all the vampires that had accumulated around the barrier, carefully analyzing it for a possible weakness. Returning his attention to Valerie once more, he knelt in front of her and placed his hand on top of her chest. ''Here you are...'' he grinned, though it was short lived and he quickly started to blink owlishly, ''One, two... Three?'' He said to himself in contemplation, moving his arm around her chest for a few moments then pulling out a golden cup from her body.

''Not one, not two but three Holy Graals? Talk about luck.'' He said to himself, looking at the golden cup in his hand and sending it to another dimension and making himself upright, ''I suppose I can do you this one favor.''

Narrowing his eyes, he glanced once more at the vampires and released the barrier. The vampires all hesitated and glanced between themselves until one of them took a step forward and tossed a dagger at Naruto's back.

Without even glancing at their direction, Naruto caught the blade right before it reached his back and tossed it at another vampire on the other side, who was getting ready to jump towards him, the dagger going straight through his heart.

The adrenaline rush and the smell of blood was the incentive that all the others seemed to be waiting for, and not a second later one of them lunged towards Naruto with a rapier in hand, full intent on stabbing the cross-eyed blond through the heart, but instead Naruto side-stepped and grabbed his sword hand, then guided the rapier through his chest and pushed him towards another vampire, making the blade pierce him as well.

Two more vampires lunged at Naruto, from either of his side, this time with nothing but their fangs. However like the previous, their attempt was also unsuccessful, and the two ended up crashing against each other thanks for Naruto leaping a few feet upwards. Unlike his jump, his landing was nothing as graceful, for he landed with each of his foot on top of either of their heads, which got crushed, and shattered along with the ground underneath them.

From behind him, another vampire with a long and thick chain rope seemed to want to test his luck and threw the chain towards Naruto, wrapping it around his left arm.

Glancing towards the vampire trying to pull him, Naruto grabbed the chain and pulled on it, sending the vampire holding onto the other end straight into the cold hard wall of the castle, then he started to roll it around his hand loosely like a rope.

''Flank him! Take him down!'' One vampire commanded, but the others around didn't seem as certain as himself,

''What are you all waiting, now!'' He charged and several other young vampires followed, the older and more sane among them choosing to stay behind and observe.

Casually side-stepping the first, Naruto struck him on the back of the head with the coiled chain, spun around and struck another's face with the chain, then he released it and threw it towards another, the tip glowing red for the fraction of a second and piercing right through his heart and killing him, then yanking it and sending the tip through another one coming from behind.

''Enough!'' Shouted a blond vampire with authority, Naruto instantly recognizing the person to be Lord Tepes, ''What is the meaning of thi- You! What are you doing here?!''

Naruto didn't answer, there was no need, silence said everything that needed to be spoken, nothing.

''I see...'' Lord Tepes frowned, ''To think that the Harvester would come for us... But for some reason, I'm not surprised.''

Truly, his appearance really didn't surprise the Vampire Lord. He was aware of how his own faction acted, he had tried to put in some sense into them, but it was all for no use, it was only common sense that _he_ would appear sooner or later.

"Ao you really do exist, is there nothing you would like to say? My father used to tell me stories about you, how you would one day come knocking at our door. I wish we could sit down and discuss this, but I fear it is too late for that." Lord Vladi then said, more and more vampires appearing, until the entire area was crawling with them.

Naruto recognized some of the newly arrived as Ultimate Class Vampires, centuries old, for a moment he wondered how many grunts he would have to put down to attract their attention.

"... So that is how things are, don't like to talk with your prey? Well, let's find out if you are just as strong as the legends say..."

 **(2)**

* * *

 **-In Naruto's hotel room-l**

A hour and a half had passed since Kalawarner had went to confront her former partners and her newest 'Boss' came to separate them. She had just arrived in the balcony of Naruto's hotel room after a long stroll around the city to think about her curret situation.

Which she still didn' quite understand, was she a slave, a servant, a concubine or all three? She considered running away for her liberty, but she refrained from doing so for various reasons, for one she wasn't sure how far she would get before he tracked her down, another was that she was now a completely rogue, she had absolutely nowhere to go.

Stepping inside the room, she looked around and sighed, "Great, he isn't here... At least that means I'm not late!"

Her moment of happiness was cut short by a cold, morbid feeling. Making her quickly turn around and see a cloaked figure with a blank ceramic mask.

" _You must be my master's newest servant._ " The masked person said in a shrill, distorted voice.

Kalawarner blinked owlishly, "You mean Naruto? I guess I am... And who are you?"

" _I am a servant, his Commander. It is best that you don't know my identity until you become strong enough to keep it._ " The masked person replied.

While Kalawarner wasn't the smartest fallen angel around, she knew an insult when she heard one, "So you're a servant like me?"

" _Don't fool yourself, I am a servant, but not like you. I'm incapable of seeing what he saw in you._ " It said, a bit of anger in it's strange, distorted voice.

"Maybe that is why he is the Master, not us." Kalawarner replied with a smirk, then sighed, "I don't think he even cares."

" _But he does, and I don't understand why. He used illusions on you and your former partners?_ " It asked and Kalawarner nodded, " _master only uses them when he cares, if he didn't he would have allowed you to lose an arm or a leg._ "

"Oh..." Kalawarner muttered, "You said that you're a Commander, so he has more servants?"

" _Master is a God, it is only natural for him to have some followers. Although Master prefers to walk alone. He has prefered it like that for the last millenia, which brings one of the reasons for me coming here_."

"Reason for coming?" Kalawarner repeated and the cloaked figure nodded.

 _"Yes, I came here to explain some things to you before Master arrives. There is no need to bother him with something so trivial. He should get here any moment, so sit_ " It ordered, pointing towards a couch.

"Great, because I don't understand anything that is going on." Kalawarner replied, sitting on couch.

" _That is understandable, given who you are_." It said and Kalawarner twitched.

"You trying to start something, pal?! Just tell me what is going on, who and what is Naruto and what does he want of me."

" _You will **not** adress him by his name! As of now you are a slave, probably for your own well being, don't forget your place. As for what Master is, he is The World Guardian, that is all you need to know about him... As for what he wants with you, I don't know, I don't see anything special in you._ "

"Kalawarner twitched again, but chose to ignore the not-so-subtle remarks about herself in favor to the more important things, "World Guardian? Never heard of that title."

" _I'm not surprised, few have heard it, the title is self-explaining. Most however know him as the Harvester_."

"But isn't he supposed to be a fairy tale?" Kalawarner asked in disbelief.

"My peace is directly proportional to the amount people think I don't exist. Makes things easier." Said Naruto from the balcony, Kalawarner going stiff at the sound of his voice,"You came, that is good."

'Not like I hade much choice...' Kalawarner thought, her eyes na Srrowing slightly.

"Well... You can still go back to the Grigori if that is what you wish." Naruto said as if reading her mind.

"What?" Was her intelligent response.

"I don't force any of my servants to do anything unless they are active. As of now, since you became a servant, you are in the reserve, you can do whatever you want and join whatever faction you feel like." He shrugged, walking towards the bed.

The area on top of the bed shimmered and a sleeping Valerie appeared on top of it.

 _''The wielder of Sephiroth Graal, so you brought her. Given that she is here, then it is safe to assume that it all went well, but why is she still alive? Have you not extracted it yet, master?'' The_ cloaked figure asked Naruto, observing the sleeping vampire.

''It all went without problems, you will hear about it later, in some supernatural newspaper later. As for why she is here _and_ alive, it is because she is a special one, had three Graals inside her, I removed one already, the remaining two are what is keeping her stable.'' Naruto answered the cloaked figure.

 _''Three Graals? Special indeed, I apologize for questioning your decision. If I am allowed to ask... Why did you bring her?''_ It asked and Naruto shrugged.

''With the Graal in my possession, I can finally find Trihexa, you can say I am in a good mood, so I decided to do her a little favor. Her dream is to be together with her brother again, which is a part of the Gremory girl's peerage, so I will grant her a chance at that. Because of how my body was made, me and Red share the common domains of dreams, wouldn't hurt me to try hers.''

The cloaked figured nodded, ' _'That is understandable, Master... But what about her?''_ it pointed towards Kalawarner, who was quietly watching from a sofa.

Kalawarner tensed a bit at being mentioned, but remained silent.

''I have plans for her, but for now, nothing major.'' Naruto answered simply and the figure nodded once more.

' _'I see...''_ It said to itself, _''Is there anything else that you require of me, master?''_

Naruto nodded, ''There is, I need you to call my General, the time is coming near and a storm is approaching, Crom has been looking for a fight.''

 _''If that is my God's wish, I will obey._ _I must be going now, master. Must keep my cover, will return as soon as I am needed.''_ It then added and created a blue magical circle underneath it.

After the cloaked figure left, Naruto stared at Valerie for and a black blanket appeared on top of her, then he turned towards Kalawarner, ''I will be away for the rest of the day and you're going to stay here and watch her in case she wakes up meanwhile. Tell her that I will arrange for her to meet her brother later and that it is best for her not to wonder around the city.''

''So you want me to babysit?'' Kalawarner asked and Naruto nodded.

''Yup, that is exactly what I want you to do, shouldn't be too hard.'' He shrugged

Kalawarner groaned, if Naruto heard or cared, he certainly didn't show it, ''Don't think I have a say in this...'' she said to herself and Naruto nodded.

''Thought so... Is this really all you need of me?'' She asked and received a blank look in response, ''How long are you gonna take?''

''I should be back at night, will have to see the Gremory girl and do some stuff, feel free to order anything for lunch and dinner within reason.'' He said, walking towards the balcony.

A light twinkled in Kalawarner's eyes for a brief moment, ''Wait, there is something I need you to do for me.''

''Hmm?''

Seeing him turn his gaze on her, Kalawarner fidgeted slightly, ''Raynare had this plan to take the Sacred Gear from a exiled nun to give to Azazel, the nun should be arriving today along with a group of exorcists and I don't think Raynare remembered to call it off before heading back to the Grigori. Maybe she could be of use to you.''

Naruto stared at her for a few seconds blankly and sighed, for as much as he himself disliked bringing others into his problems, he knew that he would need help if he were to destroy Trihexa then he would need all the help necessary, if not to aid in the fight, then to keep the other factions busy,''Do you know who this nun is and what is her Sacred Gear?''

Kalawarner nodded, ''Her name is Asia Argento, she was exiled for using the Twilight Healing on a devil.''

''Twilight Healing...'' Naruto repeated and then disappeared.

"He really should stop doing that..." Kalawarner said to herself, looking where the masked person was, only to ser that it was also gone, "Great..."

* * *

 **-Kuoh bus station-**

"Umm... Excuse me, do you know where the old church is?" Asked a polite blond girl wearing a nun's outfit to another woman in Kuoh's bus station.

Unfortunately for the nun, the woman just ignored her and went on her way.

Looking around worriedly for a few moments, the blond nun nodded to herself and went out of the bus-station.

 _Ploft_.

"Auunn~!" She tripped on... A rock. The people around stared as the clumsy girl got back to her feet with some tears in her eyes.

Patting her clothes to remove the dust, she looked around towards where the majority of people were going and wandered off in that direction, ocassionally asking the random pedestrian for information, but only to be ignored.

After around thirty minutes wandering around, she came to a street with a park in the end of it, thinking of it as a nice place, she decided to go to it.

 _Bump_.

So distracted that she was, that she went face first into something hard along the way and fell on her bottom.

"Ouchie~!" She rubbed her face with the hem of her shirt.

"Why hello there." She heard somebody say in front of her. It took her around ten seconds to realize that she actually understood what was said.

Opening her eyes, she saw a shirtless, blond man with whiskers staring back at her with ocean blue eyes. **(3)**

"I'm so sorry, wasn't paying much attention. Are you alright?" Naruto asked, extending his hand to his fellow blond.

"I-it was my fault, I'm sorry mister..." The nun started after getting back to her feet.

"Naruto." He replied, flashing her a smile.

"Ah, I'm Asia Argento..." She shifted around nervously.

"Is something wrong?" He then asked with a worried expression.

"Umm... Do you know where the church is? I just got here and am lost." She said timidly and Naruto blinked.

"I can tell." He deadpanned, "You're in luck, I do know where the church is. But you seem to me like you could eat something, so how about I show you the city? We got plenty of time."a

"Umm, I don't know if it is okay. I really have to go." She shifted a bit nervously and Naruto grinned.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Church stuff normally happen at night, right? We got plenty of time, might as well show you around." He said and a twinkle of light passed by his eyes.

Asia thought for a bit and nodded enthusiastically,

"Great, so lets go!" He grabbed her hand and started to walk with her, "I'm sure you will like Kuoh, this place is real fun. Where do you want to go first? The mall isn' far and they have lots of stuff to do there."

"That sounds nice, mister Naruto..." She replied, staring at their hands.

"Oh no. No no no no no! None of that 'mister' stuff, makes me feel strange, call me 'Naruto'. Friends don't need such formality." He chuckled.

Lots of teenagers passed by in the sidelines, a few still using Kuoh's shirt. Among them was Issei Hyoudo. Who watched the tattooed man with a strange feeling, as if something was very wrong. Chalking it up as his imagination, he simply just continued down his path.

"Friends?" She repeated to herself but Naruto heard it loud and clear.

"Well we aren't already, but you seem alright so I'm sure we can be friends." He smiled and Asia's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

 **-later-**

Naruto and Asia had a good day, the former took the latter all over the city, as of now we find the two in front of the hotel that Naruto is staying at.

Looking around Naruto saw a wooden bench and sat on it, then gestured for Asia to do the same, "It was fun, huh?"

"Yeah..." Asia replied, a bit sad. On her hands was a orange fox plushie named 'Kurama-kun' that Naruto had bought for her.

"Don't be such a downer, I'm sure we will see each other often. Would you like that?" Naruto asked and then grinned.

"I would like it a lot." She replied with a tiny smile.

"I'm serious though, you really don't need to go. The fallen angels left." He then said, surprising the nun.

"I-I, y-yo-" She stammered and Naruto got up from the bench.

"Yep, I know... You see, I had a 'talk' with the fallen angels and convinced them to leave and abandon their plans. Some had left in such a hurry that forgot to abort the mission and warn the exorcists. There is no need for you to go with them, they are a headless group and they don't even know that yet."

"Oh..." She said to herself, "You knew?"

He nodded, "Yep, I did. I have known for a while and no. I have been honest with you and am starting to consider you a friend. I didn't lie to you when I said that we can be. You are pure hearted and very kind, I like those qualities."

"So we really friends?" She asked and he nodded again.

"Of course silly, and you don't need to go to the old church. I happen to own this hotel," he pointed at the building behind him, "and you can stay in any room on the top floor, I keep it for my myself and associates, you can pick any, my room is 1408, in tl-"

He was stopped by Asia, whom tackled him into a hug. The difference in height between the two was then made very evident, compared to the whiskered man, Asia seemed quite small.

"There there..." Naruto patted her head, "So you will stay, that's good. There are two nice people in my room that I would like you to meet, one is a fallen. They can also be your friends if you talk to them, as for me, there is something that I must do, so I need to go for now, will you be okay?"

"Yes! If you say then I believe." Asia replied with a smile and Naruto patted her head once more.

"Good girl, I won't take long, but before I go, I have a gift for you," He flicked her forehead, earning him a 'yelp' from the nun, "talking won't be a problem anymore," he patted her once more and turned away, "Just tell the lady in the desk that you're my friend, I already told them about you."

And with those words said, he disappeared into the crowd, leaving Asia to wonder when was it that he told anybody about her.

-Streets of kuoh, sometime later-

"So much to do..." Naruto said to himself and then sighed, his hands tucked into his pockets, "at least now I can find Trihexa..."

Just the thought of the beast was enough to make him scowl. The Biblical God had done a good job hiding it, so good that he couldn't find it even with a chunk of his soul.

Trihexa and the Biblical God were both nothing to scoff at, normally it would probably take the collaborate efforts of both Dragon Gods to get rid of the Chimera. Naruto felt confident that he could take it out on his own, his body was the perfect combination of the power and flesh of both the original Dragon Gods.

Yet there was a problem, even with all the power he had accumulated and harvested, he knew that eliminating it would be difficult. Were the two to clash then it would be no better to the worlds if Great Red were the one fighting it.

"It can't be a battle..." Naruto said to himself, his eyes narrowing, "I will have to strike before it gets a chance to fight back. The factions will undoubtedly get in my way..."

Pushing away his thoughts of his nemesis, Naruto shifted his attention to his newest target, Diodora Astaroth.

All it took was one quick glance in the nun's memory to find the wreched devil. Maou Ajuka' little brother, the type of creature that he despised the most.

Stopping in front of a sushi restaurant he went to the door but was blocked by two of it's workers.

"E-excuse me s-sir, this is a restaurant of r-respect, you can't come in with no0 shirt." One of the workers said.

"..." Naruto stared down at the two, in truth he found it all amusing, two common humans telling him that he can't go. Who did they think themselves to be? To lay claim over a piece of land, a piece of Nature and say who could or couldn't go in it.

A simple thought and they would vanish, never to be seen in anywhere but pictures and portraits. Yet luckly for them, the situation was easy to fix.

Destruction was easy, very simple and universally understood, yet creation was much harder. To destroy a chair, a table, a continent or a soul was easy, especially for himself, but to create was much more difficult. To create a soul even more so than regular mundane things, it required time, patience and lots of knowledge

Both their eyes went dull for a second and gone was the topless blond man, replaced for a elegantly and noble black haired man. A simple illusion for those of low minds.

Walking into the restaurant, he glanced around and spotted a familiar shade of crimson, Rias, and she was accompanied by her best friend and queen, Akeno, whom seemed very distressed.

On top of their table was a paper, a note that he himself had left at the heiress's desk before he had went to meet Asia, which said to meet him in the very restaurant.

Going over to their desk, he silently took a seat in front of Rias, whom had tensed up completely along with her friend the moment they saw him in front of their desk.

"Be at ease, I didn't call you here to kill you, yet. I called you here to talk, the ambient seems more adequate this time." He said to Rias and then shifted his stare to Akeno, "While I didn't call you, you're welcome to stay, granted you don't become an annoyance."

Rias coughed into her hand to try and regain her posture and then straightened herself, "I need her here with me. I came as you asked, what is it that you want to talk about?"

Picking up the menu and opening it in front of him, Naruto chuckled, "Straight to the point huh? How is your progress? The fun thing about Magic is that you don't really need much understanding of a technique to use it. Rediculous actually, all one needs is a vivid imagination and persistence to make things possible... "

It was then that a waitress stopped on their table. "Ma'am I want everything from here to here in double doses." Naruto told the woman, showing the menu.

"Are you sure, sir?" The waitress asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yup, I'm sure. Off you go." He then dismissed the woman and placed his elbow on the table to rest his head on his hand.

"I'm trying a technique of my bro-"

"Forget it." Naruto interrupted rudely. "Stop trying to follow his steps, you two are different people, he is a failure and a disappointment. You're better off trailing your own path."

Rias gritted her. "What is it that you have against my brother? He is the Maou, he isn't a failure."

Naruto snorted, "A title like that doesn't mean anything to me. Did he never tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Rias asked Naruto back, her anger rising. Naruto didn't even bother to feign interest.

All it took was a simple tap in the desk, a simple touch in it and all of Rias's power went away. How? She had no clue, one moment she was glaring at the man in front of her, the next she felt weak, very weak.

Akeno felt like she should say or do something, but was too afraid to make everything worse. The people around were all none the wiser.

"Figures, of course he would hide his greatest shame. Truth is, like you, your brother also tried bringing me into his peerage. He was young, barely in his prime, confident in his strength and much more arrogant than you were when we met for the second time." Naruto paused, waiting for her to regain her posture.

"What happened?" She asked, a million things running around her mind.

"If you really want to know, then you should ask him. While your at it, ask him how his right arm and leg are... You see, I high hopes for him, he could have been the _one_ but all he turned out to be was one big disappointment." Naruto replied and then sighed.

"I didn't call you here to talk about Sirzechs, he can burn in holy water for all I care. Since you like be direct, I will get to the point. Gaspar Vladi." Naruto grinned, but before a misunderstanding could come up, he continued, "I personally have no use for him or his Sacred Gear, but I have his sister under my care and she wishes to see her long lost brother."

It was then that tqlhree workers each holding two large trays filled with the exorbitant amount of stuff that Naruto ordered came to their table and started placing the trays on it. There was hardly any space left.

Rias blinked, for as much as she was surprised that he knew about Gaspar, there was an opportunity right there, "Gaspar's powers are uncontrolled, I can't let him out." **(4)**

"His powers won't be a problem with me around." Naruto answerd simpy, filling his plate.

"There is still a little problem... He is a hikikomori and he doesn't erm... Know how to interact with people." It was a strangely embarrassing thing to admit, that she didn't have control over her own servant, but nonetheless it was what it was.

"But let's say I get him to come out, what is in it for me?" Rias then asked, using all of her willpower to suppress the upcoming smirk. Akeno seemed to like her king's trail of thought and adopted a small smile.

Naruto leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes, "What do you want?"

Sweeter words couldn't have been said to Rias.

"I want you to help me cancel my engagement with Riser." Rias said, loud and clear, filling her plate.

"No." Naruto declined simply, opening his eyes and meeting Rias's own. This time instead of the normally bored or amused stare, his golden cross shaped eyes were void of any emotion, a mirror that reflected his current feelings perfectly, nothing.

Thankfully for them, the feeling soon passed and his eyes regained that one 'sparkle', "I am a neutral mediator, my job is to annihilate and destroy any and all creatures and factions that threaten the world. I can't simply meddle with a teenage devil's wedding. You can be sure that if I put my foot down just for that, the consequences will be severe."

"So something else then..." Rias said mostly to herself, rubbing her chin in thought, "How about information?"

"Information?" Naruto repeated with a raised brow.

"Yes," Rias straightened herself, "I have been thinking, in the books especially the ones about the Great War, they always show you as a monster or some type harbringer that cares about nothing more than destruction... Yet here we are, eating sushi."

"Ah those books... Some people just have too much free time," he sighed, "I lost control, I had went to stop the two Heavenly Dragons, then kill all the leaders and generals in the place. God, Maous, Seraphs, Azazel among others, but I lost control."

"You lost control...?" Rias asked, and Naruto sighed once more. Something that he noted to be doing quite a lot recently.

"I was fighting the two Heavenly Dragons, happened right after I tore off Albion's wings, my mind went blank... I probably should have died that day, losing conscious in the middle of a gigantic war, but I suffered not a scratch. I woke up in a pool of blood, none of it apparently my own."

Wasn't one of his proudest moments, but he had moved past it.

"I see... Do you remember what happened that day?"

"Soo many questions, what is it to you?" He asked, glancing between the two devils, "It isn't like any of this information is going to help you with your problem."

To rias that pretty much marked her limit of liberty with him. "It won't, I just wanted to know the whole story. It isn't everyday that you get to have dinner with the boogyman."

Naruto's brow twitched in annoyance, something that didn't go unnoticed by the other two, "So we are agreed about letting Gaspar's sister and himself meet, after you convince him to get out?"

"Not quite, there is one more thing I need of you." Rias said testing her luck.

"One more thing? You know, I have been in a very, very good mood today. I have tolerated and humored you against my better judgement of simply just smiting you and taking the boy, now I wonder if I shouldn't just erase you two right here and now. Please, do tell, what is it that you want?"

It was at that moment that she realised that she had fucked up. But now that she maid her bed, then she should sleep on it.

"I want you to train my peerage." It came off a bit different from what she had imagined and intended but it was what it was, nothing more subtle came to her mind at the moment.

Closing his eyes, he stared to turn his head around as if removing the stiffness from his neck and thinking.

"Mmm... Take an apprentice... It has been so long..." He said to himself, then opened his eyes and stopped, "I can do that... But it would be something apart and I don't ever take more than one apprentice at a time."

Rias sighed, wondering why it would be something apart, but even if just one, it could end up being worth it. "So can you train one of my peerage then?"

While she probably wasn't counting, Naruto certainly was. His first advice had came to her as a book and now it was the time of a favor, it was all a matter of time and moment, if he were right, then he wouldn't have to do anything at all.

"I suppose I can, but neither of the two of you, Gaspar Vladi and the pervert are compatible with my style... Well the pervert could be compatible but it would take too long."

"So only Kiba and Koneko?" Rias asked and Naruto nodded.

"My fighting style is very unique, requires an extreme amount of speed, strength and endurance. The knight has high speed but lacks on strength and endurance, while the rook has high strength and resistance but low speed. While you," he pointed at Akeno, "have the aspects of both pieces, close combat isn't your area."

Akeno pouted, he had a point.

"How is your type of training and fight style? Or the one you plan to teach if it isn't your personal one." Rias then said, trying to get as much information as possible.

"Wild and aggressive, though when you have my strength and power, any type of style is impossible to use my style to it's fullest without a combination of various skills that only I have, but the style in itself can be taught and passed." He went back into eating.

While it may have seemed that he was giving a lot of information, he really wasn't. There wasn't anything that they could do with what he was saying.

"How long will the training be?"

"That is up to you to decide, though you should know that you will have to be the entire time without seeing my apprentice, my training is harsh, both for the body and for the mind. There can't be any distractions. You can expect that during it, the life of your servant will be reduced to training, eating and slee.,"

"Rias are you sure of this?" Akeno asked her friend, "We can train on our own like how you have been doing."

Rias bit her lip, it was a tough decision to make.

"He's right." She finally said, "That is how it has to be. To beat Riser, we need to train harder, we all can't drop out on school but if only one of us did for a while, then there wouldn't be that big of a problem... I accept, do you know which one will you teach?"

Akeno didn't like the idea of letting Kiba or Koneko on his hands for an indeterminate amount, but it wasn't her call.

Naruto continued eating, "The nekomata, between her and the knight, she is the one most compatible with my style and the most likely to adapt better to it. Also, she doesn't know any type of martial art, nor has she had a proper tutor, so she is easier to teach."

His reasoning was sound but something bothered Rias, his interest, "I thought you didn't like us, yet you researched my peerage?"

"I don't like any of you, nor do I have any dislike, I also didn't need to research any of you, I could tell after five minutes observing, wasn't all that difficult..." He shrugged as if it were something natural.

Rias sighed, for some reason she should have expected something along the lines, "When is Koneko going to start?"

"That is for you to decide, this is something only of your interest. I don't need or want a apprentice, my last one caused me enough trouble." He said, remembering his last apprentice of a long time ago, a monkey. "You have time to think, lets finish this meal?"

* * *

 **(1) - She doesn't know that she has three Graals in her body yet, and the previous generations of users didn't have them either. So it is a new thing.**

 **(2) - To be more** **clear on this part, in case I wasn't enough. Lord Tepes came in to see Naruto murdering everyone in there, he didn't know that Naruto had taken Valerie.**

 **(3) - That is how normal humans see Naruto, reason why people don't notice or comment about his tattoos or eyes. If I meantioned any normal human seeing him differently before, was a mistake. Some people just get intimidated by his aura and size.**

 **(4) Let's face it, she doesn't let any opportunity pass by. It is how she is, she is manipulative, deal with it.**

* * *

 **Some of the things in this chapter will pretty much change the course of DxD.**

 **No Naruto isn't friendly with Rias, he doesn't hate nor like them. He is aware of her tacticts that she is manipulative to a certain point, but he doesn't care about her manipulating Issei or her peerage, they aren't his problem.**

 ** _Note for Guest Hayate of this very chapter: Naruto is NOT going to be all nice with Rias. Agreeing to train Koneko has nothing to do with him liking her in any way shape or form. It is another thin entirely_**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vt here and I still don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

 **Took me a while to write this chapter, but here it is.**

 **On a quick note, either 'Kalawarner' or 'Karawarner' are acceptable versions of her name due to technical reasons.**

* * *

 _"Sometimes not getting what you want is a wonderful stroke of luck."  
-Dalai Lama-_

* * *

In a special hotel in Kuoh, three girls slept peacefully together in a near divine bed, one holding on to the other. Asia, Valerie and Kalawarner, a nun a vampire and a fallen angel.

On the previous day, Valerie had a simple awakening, at first she had thought that it was all just a dream and that everything was as usual, that the guards would come knocking at her door to check if she had ran, or to bring her for exams.

But instead of the usual guards, she met with a purple haired woman, Kalawarner. Which made her realize that it all _did_ happen. Which made her realize and notice that it wasn't her room, it wasn't her bed and that her coffin wasn't even around. On one side she was sad, her family was most likely dead, and while she didn't harbor many feelings towards them, she didn't want them to die.

While on the other side, she was somewhat happy. Happy that she would get to see her brother once more.

Kalawarner then confirmed what she already knew, that she was a prisoner, that she couldn't leave the hotel and that she had to wait for him to 'set things up' for her to meet with her brother. Then she was explained that they were both on the same boat and that Kalawarner was in fact a 'slave' of his.

The two then talked about various things, ranging from what type of person Naruto is, to their living conditions before getting 'taken' by him. Which was when Asia arrived. The clumsy and innocent nun, that was completely unaware of the things that were going on around her.

It was hard not to like the girl, at first Kalawarner tried to keep somewhat of a distance, given what she and the others were going to do to her, but she was persistant and small talk came and went, when the fallen noticed her situation the three were casually talking like friends.

Naruto never returned that night, or he did and didn't announce his presence. They were all passing through a time of change in one way or another.

Said man was there leaning against the door of the room with his eyes closed, still like a statue, if he was breathing or not was impossible to tell. He just stood there. Seconds passed, then minutes and hours until they finally started to stir awake, first Kalawarner, then Valerie and finally Asia.

''Mmm~''Kalawarner moaned, stretching her arms a bit, ''This is so comfy.''

''Mhmm,'' Asia hummed in agreement.

''Just a few more minutess...'' Valerie whined, squeezing her eyes shut and hugging onto Asia.

Slowly opening her eyes, the first thing that Kalawarner saw was the golden strands of hair of her new friend Asia, reminding her of their sleepover and how they ended up in the same bed. They had just spent so much time talking and chatting in Valerie's room, that by the end of it theu decided to simply just sleep where they were.

A few seconds passed and the others also started opening their eyes.

"Urgh, what time is it?" Valerie asked, making herself semi-upright and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It's eight." answered Naruto from the door while opening his eyes, alerting the three of his presence.

"Ah Naruto-san, good morning!" Asia said cheerfully upon seeing her first friend.

"Good morning to you too Asia." Naruto replied with a small smile, something that seemed completely alien to the other two. Kalawarner blinked three times to make sure what she was seeing was real.

Opening his hand, black dust accumulated on top of it and formed into a golden cup, Sephiroth Graal, and tossed it towards Valerie's lap, where it stayed for a second and then disappeared into her.

"Huh?" Valerie muttered dumbly, the gears in her head slowly getting up to speed.

"I already got in contact with the principal of life and obtained the information I wanted along with several other things. I don't need it anymore and I don't see a reason to hold onto it any longer." Naruto replied.

"Ownn, complicated words! Does Naruto-san and Valerie-san also use Sacred Gears?" Asia asked innocently, not in the least bothered or hurt that they hadn't told before.

Kalawarner's reaction was more of understanding as it now made sense why she felt that Valerie had something inside of her. Until the gears in her head started spinning, making her realize several things out of place, if that cup was her Sacred Gear, then how was she still alive, and why did she feel like there was something inside her before he returned it?

Valerie quickly thought about a reply, and was about to answer her, but Naruto beated her to it, "Yup, she has the Sephiroth Graal, one of the Longinous."

"Uwah, a Longinous!" Asia exclaimed in surprised, and then paused in thought. "Umm... What is a Longinous?"

If the two hadn't just woken up, they probably would have face-palmed, but instead they just simply sighed.

"They are a class of very powerful Sacred Gears capable of breaking the World's balance. Her's is the Holy Graal, or at least the closest thing to it." Naruto replied off-handedly.

"Closest thing?" Kalawarner asked with a raised brow.

"The original one shattered to pieces some time ago, it's fragments are scattered across the globe." Naruto answered, then paused for a few seconds, "I believe the Church has two fragments and I myself have two aswell... I should probably find where the others are."

"What about you Naruto-san, what's your Sacred Gear?" Asia asked innocently and Naruto turned away from and opened the door.

"Sorry but that's a secret, i'll tell you it someday, for now you three get ready. Breakfast will soon be here, so don't take too long." He said and left the room.

It took a full hour for all three to get ready, relatively quick taking certain things into consideration. In the living room was Naruto, on a dining table filled with foods of all sorts, cereals, juices, pancakes and things of the sorts.

Kalawarner and Valerie blinked owlishly, the whole treatment was odd for them, one being a slave while the other is a prisoner.

Asia was the first to go join him on the table, followed by Kalawarner and then Valerie.

"This is so wonderful Naruto-san, we must pray to the lord and thank him for this." Asia said and then started to pray. A habit that the other two were still getting used to. Valerie because as a dhamphir, holy things still bothered her, and Kalawarner for more personal reasons.

Her habits however didn't bother Naruto one bit besides the fact that she was praying for a creature that he had killed and devoured. As long as he was near, for her own good, her prayers wouldn't go to Michael and the system.

'I believe this is the first time in a while that you have eaten with friends right?' Naruto thought to himself as he staired at Asia, it was what he wanted to say, but his lips wouldn't move, probably because he already knew the answer to that. Her mind was crystal clear to him, he didn't even need to use his powers to see through her, because in the end... She is just like him.

Or at least like what he used to be, and what he would have became if circumstances allowed it.

Time had changed him, more than a thousand years of battles and destruction had shaped him into what he now is, but he had never forgotten the place he came from and most definitely the person he was.

Like the past him, she knows lonelyness, knows how it feels to be the one without a family, to have something inside that made people see anything, but who you are. A Holy Maiden, The Fox Boy, never Asia Argento or Naruto Uzumaki.

On top of the table in front of him, a red metallic bottle subtly appeared, so subtly that only Valerie noticed.

"Drink." he said/ordered while pushing the bottle towards Valerie.

She stared at it for a few seconds then glanced at him. He was eating the pancakes on his plate. Seeing no other choice, she brought the bottle near her face and took a whiff. Instantly her eyes widened and her fangs grew a larger.

It was blood, and boy was she thirsty.

Her body pretty much acted on it's own from then onwards, by the time she had regained her senses everybody was finishing their breakfast and she was with her lips nearly glued to a still full bottle with fresh blood, and strangely enough, she also was feeling full.

Removing her lips from the bottle and cleaning them with a napkin, she blinked, twice.

She was feeling _great_ , in total bliss. She was full.

Being full was the closest a vampire could ever get to Nirvana. Such a thing was almost impossible to accomplish without committing genocide.

"Why?" She asked him and he blinked and sighed.

"Well you need to eat, and today you're all going to have a long day. I was thinking of making this place a little more homie, and you three are going to help me with the decoration. You two also will need to get new clothes, so we will work on that also." He pointed at both Valerie and Kalawarner at the end.

"Not that, I mean why this?" Valeire asked again, gesturing round, and while she wanted to a least seem a bit angry, her body wouldn't allow her due to the bliss she was feeling.

"Asia since we are all done with breakfast, can you go call roomservice to come clean up, it's that phone over there." He said and pointed towards the other side of the room. If they had paid better attention in the place, they probably would have known that there wasn't a phone there before, thankfully for Naruto, none of them were that much aware.

It was actually quite alarming, and he then knew that he would have to work their spatial awareness.

The nun, oblivious of the fact that he had basically shooed her away, nodded happily and went towards the phone.

Once she was off hearing range, Naruto turned towards Valerie once more.

"Okay look, I will only say this once: you're stay in here doesn't have to be a bad thing or an unpleasant experience. There is no need for anymore violence on my part, I have achieved what I wanted, and a bit more, so as long as you play nice, things will remain the same and you will get to meet your brother." He told her simply.

Valerie couldn't help but feel that there was a 'but' somewhere in there, however her time ended when Asia returned.

"They said they are on their way, Naruto-san." Asia told him once she arrived and he nodded.

"Thank you, Asia." He smiled at the girl and got up from the chair. "I will be at my own room waiting, in two hours we leave to go shopping." He then said and left the room.

* * *

 **-Hours Later-**

"Naruto my boy! Welcome, was starting to think that you wouldn't show up anymore... Oh, who are these? Friends of yours?" Asked a certain old lady as her favorite customer walked in, accompanied by three other women, Kalawarner, Valerie and Asia.

The sun was still up and bright and they had just about finished shopping and had everything sent to the hotel. Kalawarner and Valerie hadn't pulled any punches when it came to buying new clothes, the two made it their personal objective to use as much money as possible.

However what they didn't know was that Naruto was slowly buying the entire city under different aliases, and all places they went belonged to him in one way or another.

"They're my friends, baa-san... Meet Asia, Kalawarner and Valerie." Naruto introduced the three.

"Nice to meet you three, have a seat. Naruto's friends are allways welcome here. The old coot is in the kitchen but he feels the same." Riho replied with a 'grandmotherly' smile.

Naruto took a seat along with Asia and glanced at the other two, the message was quite clear for them, so as such they followed right after. "I would like the usual, obaa-san. What will you three have?" Naruto asked them and each got a menu.

"Umm... I don't understand what is what, can I have the same as Naruto-san's." Asia asked after looking at the menu.

"Sure thing sweetheart, Naruto normally has miso."

"Ah thank you. May the Lord Bless you!" Asia clasped her hands in a prayer gesture, by now they were all already used to her habits.

"I want to try this one, tonkotsu." Kalwarner said after looking around the menu.

"Me too." Valerie said right after the fallen.

"Coming right up. How have things been for you lately, Naruto? Yui has been asking about you." Riho said, peaking the interest of all three girls, for different reasons.

"Just been busy running some errands here and there, is she alright?" Naruto asked, actually showing concern, something that actually, surprised Kalawarner and Valerie.

"She has been getting better since last time, been getting some color in those cheeks. She's upstairs in her room, want me to go call her?" Riho asked and Naruto nodded. He could tell that she was feeling a bit more relieved lately by her general posture.

"Actually baa-san, can I go call her? You shouldn't have to bother yourself and I wanted to surprise her.'' he said and Kalawarner started looking at him strangely, it was like he was an entirely different person.

"Aww, yeah you can. just go up the stairs into the hallway. Her room is at he end of it, a red door. I'm sure she will be happy to know you're here."

Giving her a nod, Naruto went up the stairs and instantly saw her door, it was open and he could see the opposite side of a bed and in it, the glimpse of a pair of tiny white feet loosely wrapped up in a light blue blanket.

Quickly, but silently making his way towards the room, he stopped by the door and looked inside and there she was laying upright on the bed with a book on her hands, she did indeed seem to be gaining color, her skin had gotten a soft tan and her cheeks a light tone of pink. She was still very pale and thin compared to a normal and healthy girl, but the progress was there.

 _Knock knock._

''Eep!'' She squeaked, closing the book in surprise and bringing her knees closer to her chest.

"Baa-san was right, you really do look better." Naruto said, walking inside the room. Surprised by both his sudden appearance and his words, Yui's cheeks went from her newly acquired pink tone to a full blown crimson blush.

Hearing a chuckle, she started to relax, ''N-Naruto-san? Is that you? Don't say those things.''

''Aye it's me,'' he sat besides her on the bed, ''Baa-san said I could come in, are you alright?''

''Ah...'' She paused in thought, ''I am feeling better.''

''That's good, I'm glad... Is that book good?'' He asked her, settling his eyes on it. Unfortunately he had never before gained interest in braille and as such, he really didn't have the slightest clue of anything in it.

''It's a collection of stories and fairy tales... It's nice...'' Yui replied, letting it rest on her lap and caressing the cover.

''Is that so...'' Naruto hummed, ''Maybe one day you can read me some of them.''

''I can read you some now... I just got started with it, we can read together...'' A cute pink blush made it's way towards her cheeks.

Naruto chuckled, a low, soft and throaty chuckle. He could see that she was trying and it was good enough for him.

Yui mistook it for mockery and turned away from him. ''You're a bully, go away...''

''Hey..." He placed his hand on her shoulder and she tried to move away, but she was already out of room in the bed, ''It's not like that, I would like to read it with you, just at another time. Jiji and baa-san are waiting for us along with some of my 'friends', I brought them here to meet you, can't keep em waiting for too long, can we?''

"Ah..." She paused in thought, "You brought friends?"

"Aye I did. Do you want to meet them? The are downstairs waiting for us." He took her hand and brought her up.

"You think they will like me?" She asked and he grinned, not that she could see of course.

"Of course, what's not to like?" He brought her hand to his elbow.

It wasn't like any of the girls really had a choice besides Asia. Kalawarner was warned that there would be severe consequences in case she did anything funny and Valerie was too terrified of him to try anything in general. He kidnapped her in the middle of her factions castle, she was pretty sure that she wouldn't get too far.

Asia didn't need anything of the sorts, the nun was genuinely kind and friendly.

And so the two went, Yui latched onto his arm and using him as a 'guide'.

'No way...' Kalawarner thought upon seeing the girl. What she was seeing was the exact opposite of what she expected, nothing of the place was what she expected. She figured that due to his power he would prefer a something more... Glamorous... Not a simple ramen bar and certainly not a sick, blind girl.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile in a building nearby-**

"You arrived early, Crom." Naruto said leaning onto the balcony as a man with heterochromatic eyes came besides him. The place where Naruto was observing was none other than Ichinose, where his clone and newest 'companions' were at.

"I was in a nearby city when you had me called. So the time has come to start with the plan?" Crom asked, following Naruto's gaze.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, now that I found the beast, it is time to start... Pfft, to think that it was in 'The end of the world' all this time. It's as powerful as I expected, the Biblical God did the right thing in sealing it at the time, that outrageous old man. The seals placed on it are no joke, but they shouldn't be a problem.''

"I see..." Crom narrowed his eyes in thought, "So how would you like me to go? Where should I strike?"

"For now, you must steady your hand. I want to see how many allies we can get among the factions before we start laying siege against them. Midgarsormr is already with us for the Apocalypse, I will try to gather the remaining Dragon Kings and bring back Vritra. Hades would also probably like to take part in this. I can also convince Michael to support me as well, I believe he is having a hard time managing the system."

"I see... I get why you would want Hades and Michael to our side, but the Dragon Kings? Look at them, they hardly deserve the title anymore.'' Crom replied, narrowing his eyes.

''Deserving or not, they are still quite powerful, could be of use to us and I would like to avoid slaughtering our own kin. Wouldn't hurt to try diplomacy for once.'' Naruto replied, remembering a certain former Dragon King that lived in the underworld.

"I understand...'' Crom sighed, ''If I am allowed to ask, what are your plans for them? They are all weak, can hardly be of any use to your plans." He gestured towards Ichinose.

"Humph, you can ask whatever you want, me answering it is an entirely different thing..." He paused and closed his eyes. ''The big crow has arrived in the city. It's about time."

Crom blew out a stream of black fire. ''You sure you want to make alliance with him? I don't see why we need to do such a thing, they are weak, we can just simply crush them all. Or wait, don't tell me that this is the old you speaking, is he really coming back?''

"You will watch your tone, Crom.'' Naruto glared and Crom immediately averted his eyes from him, ''I put up with your sarcastic comments because I find them to be quite amusing, but don't you dare disrespect me. There are reasons for my decisions, leave them for me to deal with.''

Black smoke then gathered around the space besides Naruto and formed into a perfect copy of him, which then vanished in a burst of speed.

Crom nodded with his head down, ''My apologies, Lord. Is there anything you desire of me?"

''Yes.'' a paper appeared in his hand, "I'm gonna start that little project of mine and gonna need you to help me manage it.''

Crom looked up and took the paper. ''If that is my God's wish."

* * *

 **-Back at Ichinose-**

"Valerie-san what about you? How did you and Naruto-san meet?" Yui asked, already having shared her story of how she met him.

Valerie whom had tuned off the conversation in favor to eating her noodles, blinked, "huh?"

"You and Naruto-san, how did you two meet?" Yui repeated and Naruto glanced at the girls.

"Uhh..." Valerie tried to form a response, "I don't remember well, it happened so fast..."

Naruto chuckled and Kalawarner sweatdropped, "We ended up bumping into each other, was it in a Garden?" He 'asked' the dhamphir.

Getting no response, he took a few bills from his pockets and placed them on the counter, "Well I'm stuffed, what do you say we all go for a walk? Still have plenty of time till night. If I'm not mistaken there is a karaoke nearby that we could go."

"Maybe you shouldn't have eaten six bowls." Kalawarner replied cheekily and Naruto ignored.

"How are karaokes? I never went to one, Naruto-san." Asia said, looking at him with her big, round, green eyes.

"Me neither..." Valerie said from besides her.

"Uhh..." Naruto scratched his chin, "I believe it is a place people go to sing and hang out... To be honest I also never went to one, but I heard about them a couple of times."

Given his rather limited twenty-first century contact list, and people he socialized with, he hardly went to any of the modern socializing places that required _other_ people.

"I don't think I can go, baa-san w-"

"Oh you youngsters have fun! Don't you worry about me, I will be fine." Riho interrupted her granddaughter, "Naruto, you promise to take care of her."

"Baa-san!" Yui protested, she probably would have been taken seriously if it weren't for the a large blush she now had.

"It's okay," Naruto got up and held the back of Yui's arm, "I promise to take good care of her.." If only they knew the seriousness in those words were. Two words that were commonly tossed around by mortals as if they had no meaning or worth.

Riho stared back at him for a few moments and then nodded, "I trust you will, be careful."

"Sure, you have nothing to worry about." He replied and helped Yui get up from her chair, the rest of the girls seeing that it was time to leave, also got up.

"Thanks for the meal, may the lord bless you." Asia told Riho, clasping her hands in a prayer motion.

"It was good..." Valerie said right after, though she probably meant to use the word 'great' given that she had six bowls.

And so the five left in their own, slow pacing, Yui holding onto Naruto's right elbow, an action that brought her many stares from both those that wandered around the city, and those that walked alongside her, mainly Kalawarner, Valerie and Asia for different reasons.

* * *

 **-Near a river at the same time-**

 _Sigh._

"Now how am I supposed to find him..." Azazel said to himself. He had just recently arrived in Kuoh via magic circle along with Dohnaseek, Mittelt and Raynare. Whom were all to his right, looking down as if they were seven year old kids that had just got their ears pulled by their parents.

Azazel became very disappointed with them once Raynare explained what they had done. Not only did they disobey him, they nearly started a war by attacking a servant of the current Lucifer's little sister.

Yet those two things still weren't the worse of it. The worse was that they took help from _hilam_. Few knew of his existence as a real thing, even less knew about his methods. Crossing the Harvester path was already a sign of bad omen, being in debt to him was even worse.

There generally was only one payment that he accepted, only one thing that Azazel knew that he accepted, and it wasn't gold, silver, art or any type of money. He took souls, it was the payment that he normally took for his services.

Yet for some reason that Azazel knew not, he allowed three to go and only kept one. To Azazel that was very suspicious. So he came to Kuoh in hopes of finding the blond, apologize and pray that it would be squared.

Problem was, he hadn't a clue on how to find him. After all that he had seen in the war, he had took it to avoid the blond to the best of his abilities, plus he hadn't a clue on what race he were, if he knew then he could check the most common places that they go to, to more efficiently avoid him.

Releasing a sigh, Azazel started walking. The other three fallen following close behind, to ashamed to even look at him in the face. Though he himself didn't want to talk with them either.

Just as they were about to leave the riverside, a flapping sound was heard above, making them all look upwards to see a small piece of paper, fluttering along the wind towards them.

Catching it as it passed by him, Azazel's eyes glazed over it's surface.

"Hmm..." He raised his brow and pocketed it away, then glanced around the riverside, "Well okay..."

* * *

 **-In the Occult Research Club-**

"Is there something wrong Buchou? Is it about the Exorcist?" Issei asked Rias, whom had just called all of her peerage sans Gaspar to the club room.

"Not this time, Issei. Please sit down." Rias gestured towards the sofa where Kiba was seated at. Koneko was on a separate couch while Akeno was standing near the wall.

Issei wondered for a few seconds what she meant and then sat down, internally cursing Kiba for being handsome.

"Well, as some of you may have noticed, I have been away lately..." She paused as Kiba, Koneko and Issei nodded. "It is because I have been training... I came to notice that as I am now, I am weak and have a lot to learn about my magic."

''But isn't Buchou like super strong?'' Issei asked, with genuine confusion.

Rias resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose, he was a real test to her patience, but she had to put up with it, getting angry with him would do her no good, ''I am strong, but not enough. There are many things I can learn... Which brought me to this decision, from now on, during every break possible, we are going to train. I will train with Akeno and you, Issei, will train with Kiba.''

Issei's expression instantly changed into one of disgust upon hearing that he would have to train along with 'Prince Kiba', then changed into one of despair once he realized that he wouldn't have any more free time to watch porn, then changed into one of confusion after noticing a few things. ''Uhh... What about Koneko?''

His question brought all eyes back on Rias, Akeno glaring slightly at her, still mad at her for what she had done.

Releasing a sigh, Rias steeled her nerves and gathered up courage, what was done was done, she would have to tell them sooner or later, ''Koneko won't be training with us... She will be training elsewhere.''

''Elsewhere?'' Issei repeated and Rias turned towards her rook.

''Your training will start tomorrow morning. During your training you won't be going to school, do contracts and... I won't be able to see you through it.'' Rias said sadly, shocking the three.

''...'' Koneko stared back at Rias, it was hard to tell what she was thinking, but thanks to years of knowing each other, Rias could see that she was confused and sad.

''S-so Koneko will be going to a training camp?'' Issei asked and Rias mentally thanked him for putting it that way. Calling it a training camp made it sound much simpler than it was.

''Sort of, yeah... Only one of us can go, and you're the most compatible with it, you okay with that?'' She asked the white-haired nekomata, bending down in front of her so that she was eye level.

''...'' Koneko stared at her for a few seconds and nodded. What Koneko didn't know was that the question was rhetoric, she didn't have a say or a choice, and Rias didn't want to find out what could happen.

* * *

 **-Later somewhere else-**

''Yup, this looks like the place.'' Azazel said to himself, checking the paper that he found earlier and comparing the address to the structure in front of him. Looking at his watch, he then noticed that there were still five minutes till the time written in the paper: Nine Pm.

He couldn't say that he was expecting the type of place for a meeting, but given what it was, he wouldn't complain because it was actually his type of thing. It was a night club, a very fancy one by that, three stories tall, filled with people inside and outside trying to get in.

Ignoring the rather large line of people trying to get in, he along with his subordinates went straight to the front and stopped by the 2 guards in the entrance, the first a simple brown haired man and the second a guy with black and blond hair. The amount of power

"The boss is waiting for you inside. He will take you to him.'' The one with mixed hair-colors said, gesturing to the brown haired one. The amount of power that he radiated was enough to make all of Azazel's danger senses go haywire, he was powerful, very much so, and wasn't in the least timid about showing it.

The inside of the club was dark and crowded with people dancing and making out, there were several poles spread across it with dancers on it, on the side on top was the cabin for the dj, on either side there were two bars. The guard guided the fallen angels and opened way through the crowd until they reached a part with several couches near the wall with tables.

On the last one, in a closed off area were Naruto and Kalawarner, both on a couch with two bottles of champagne on top of it and six glasses. Naruto seemed relaxed, his body was leaned back and his arms slack, while Kalawarner seemed a mixture of embarrassed and flustered, her clothing was her usual uniform, but for some reason to Raynare and the rest that knew her, she seemed different.

"Right on time, Azazel. Take a seat." Naruto gestured to the couches opposite to his own.

Azazel glanced between the bottles, the couches, Naruto and the glasses. Trying to find anything 'off' about them, but since everything was as it seemed and he didn't want to offend, he obeyed.

"To what do I owe the visit, don't think you came just to chat with little ol' me." Naruto said and started to pour champagne on their glasses.

Azazel looked at his glasses but didn't pick it up, "I came here on their behalf, I feel that it is best for me to apologize and make amends for what they had done. Even though they acted on their own accord, I am still responsible for them."

"I know, drink." Naruto ordered, sliding Azazel's glass closer to him. "I already took my payment, but if you want to make amends, then I can think of something."

A bead of sweat fell down Azazel's face, here he was, only a meter away from _him._ Now Azazel was no coward, he had fought against both God and Maous, Heros and Dragons, and he knew the creature in front of him was on a different level. The memory was still vivid in his mind, the countless that he had slaughtered during the war, the futile attempts to stall and kill him, which only resulted in the death of more and more of his men, all without suffering a scratch.

He was nervous, and it took all that he had to not show it. But nonetheless, he took the glass and drank it all in one shot.

"Think of something...? About that, I was wondering if it is possible for us to come to a deal for her soul. She is one of my own, she has information on my organisation." Azazel replied and Naruto's eyes hardened.

"Her soul is non-negotiable, if you had something I wanted, you wouldn't be sitting where you are now. Her soul is mine and it will remain like that until I decide to either eat it, or release it, none of which I intend on doing anytime soon. But none of those things are why I invited you here."

''And that would be?'' Azazel asked, glancing at the three fallen besides him.

''I wanted to know what you think of this place. Some humans were kind enough to donate it to me and then I gave a personal touch." He replied, and Azazel instantly knew that said humans probably didn't exist anymore.

Azazel looked around, the place was nicely made, _too_ nicely for it to be the work of a common humans. He could feel that there were several supernatural creatures of various types mixed among the people, he could identify one of the dancers as a low-level youkai along with two other bartender. He couldn't tell what species or faction the heterochromatic man that he met in the entrance belonged to, but given his aura, he was quite sure that he belonged to the higher godly tiers.

''Under other circumstances I could actually enjoy a place like this. Is there a purpose for this?'' Azazel asked

''This is a Neutral Zone, any type of aggression is forbidden in here. The creatures you may have noticed are all factionless, blending in with the human world is difficult when you're a outcast or a renegade." Naruto gestured toward one of the dancers afar. Things were indeed difficult for outcasts, getting a job was problematic without the proper documents and references, and attracting unwanted attention.

''A Neutral Zone huh, those are hard to come by.'' Azazel replied, relaxing a bit. Neutral places were extremely rare, for a place to become truly 'Neutral', the god taking care of the area needed to not have any problems with any other faction, or simply not be affiliated with any, he also would need to be powerful enough to enforce the 'no-aggression' rule. The person needed to be powerful and respected by the gods of other pantheons, which was hard to happen.

On another case, the host of the Neutral Zone had to be feared, something that the blond in front of him was very much so, especially by those that knew about his existence.

''Ah and before I end up forgetting...'' He turned to Kalawarner, ''you start tomorrow.''

''What?'' She asked in disbelief. ''You fucking with me?'' She complained and the moment that those words came out of her mouth, she regretted it.

Naruto stared at her blankly for a few seconds, his cross-shaped eyes dilating into a diamond or kite pattern. The tension in the air became thicker and Azazel placed his right hand inside his coat, onto the Down Fall Dragon Spear, until all the pressure went away and his eyes reverted into their 'normal' state. ''Watch your tone when you speak with me, this is your first warning...'' He sighed, ''I won't simply hand over money to you, while I can I know it would only damage your almost non-existent pride. So you will work for it in here during the weekends in which you aren't training.''

Kalawarner nodded quickly, daring not to open her mouth.

''Good.'' Naruto leaned back into his chair. ''Besides, you're already half-way into the job just by how you dress anyway.''

Kalawarner's cheeks immediately lighted up like a light bulb.

It was also the very first time somebody had pointed out her style of dress, even though it wasn't a complement. In heaven everybody of her rank used similar clothes, nobody cared if you walked naked in the Grigori and most people she had apart from those two circles mostly ended up dead or trying to make her get off the clothes, but never had anybody called her out on it, for good or bad.

''You had mentioned that you could think of something to help make amends, what would that be?'' Azazel asked, trying to get back into the conversation.

''Well, you could start explaining why I can smell dragons on you, and why is it so familiar to me.'' Naruto replied, looking Azazel dead in the eyes.

'Shit.' Azazel thought, getting nervous.

''Ah, of course...'' Naruto then said, getting up from his chair and walking towards Azazel, making all of the fallen tense, ''No wonder you seemed familiar, it's good to see you again, Fafnir. Almost didn't recognize you in that little toy.''

He then reached inside Azazel's coat and pulled out the Down Fall Dragon Spear. Azazel would have at least tried to stop him, but no matter how much he wanted it to, his body simply wouldn't obey.

''This is actually pretty decent, not quite on the level of the Longinous, but also not down there with the lower tiers. I had heard rumors about you research on the Sacred Gears, but this is the very first one I have seen, and while this thing would probably be incapable of bringing out Fafnir's full power, it certainly is a nice piece of work...'' Naruto said after inspecting the Artificial Sacred Gear, then placed it back into Azazel's inner pocket.

With the device now with him once more, Azazel started to regain control over his body, along with the other fallen there present.

"... Ah Albion... In a half devil host? No wonder I couldn't identify his smell." Naruto said with a smile, shocking Azazel.

"What?! How do-"

"I know this?" Naruto interrupted and then gestured towards his head with his thumb. Well you told me, sort of."

"How dare you attack Azazel-sama! You will pay!" Dohnaseek growled and glared at the blond. Making Naruto shift his gaze onto him.

There was no energy spike and no warning whatsoever. Dohnaseek who was sitting right there in front of them, suddenly vanished before their very eyes, a speck of dust falling onto the couch after he disappeared

Then without a care in the world, he shifted his gaze back onto Azazel, whom was gritting his teeth in anger.

"Ooo, how scary, such wicked thoughts. Sadly however, your subordinate is still alive, somewhere in Africa. Like I said before, this is a non-aggression area. Can't guarantee you that he arrived in one piece." Naruto chuckled and then took a sip from his glass.

"For your sake, he better be." Azazel replied with narrowed eyes, making Naruto raise a brow in amusement.

"C'mon Azazel-chan, this intimidation thing just isn't your gig. We both know there are no bullets in your 'gun', you don't even know what I am. But that aside, I really didn't call you here for a fight," he then glanced at the other fallens including Kalawarner, making them all tense. "The big boys need to talk so enjoy the club and have fun."

* * *

 **-Many years ago In the Underworld-**

"This the place." Sirzechs said to his peerage of Grayfia, MacGregor, Souji, Surtr and Beowulf. Gesturing towards a medium sized tree in the middle of a plateau.

''So this is where he trained you, what's with the tree?" Beowulf, the newest member of the peerage asked. The casualness in which he spoke to Sirzech seemed to 'tick' his fellow demon companions sans Sirzechs.

"This is a Spirit Tree, they aren't supposed to exist anymore, especially not in the Underwood. I would say that it is a little far from home." MacGregor said, inspecting the tree.

"Indeed it is, he planted it there after I finished my training... Well I don't think I can call it training, he would sit where that tree is, I would ask questions on how to improve my abilities and he would tell me what exercises I should do. Can't say we had a relationship, he was sort of a dick back then, but he was the only one who actually helped." Sirzechs replied, going over to the tree.

"He must be strong." Surtr spoke with his usual gruff tone.

Sirzechs rubbed his chin in thought. "I never seen him fight personally and the books about him aren't trustworthy, books never are. Though for him to last this long he must be really strong, but I'm confidant we are more. I think we can beat him."

"How do you plan on bringing him here?" MacGregor asked, still inspecting the tree.

"Like this." Sirzechs said and countless small orbs of destruction appeared around him.

''Wait!'' MacGregor exclaimed, seeing what his king was about to do. ''Are you sure this is wise? These trees are extremely rare, very few exist in the surface and this is the very first of it's kind to appear in the Underworld.''

''It isn't wise, but it is the only way I can think of to get him to show up. Tried tracking him down but he's good at staying off the radar. Now step aside." Sirzechs ordered and his bishop obeyed, then With a mental command, all of the orbs went towards the tree and started to erase it, leaving not a single leaf of it behind.

"He should be coming now, stay close to me." Sirzechs commanded and then looked up to the sky, which was quickly becoming dark. The ground started to rumble and a streak of dark light descended where the tree once was.

''I-Incredible... What an overwhelming presence!'' MacGregor said as a silhouette became clear. A tall, blond male wearing a dark, tattered and torn long sleeved coat, opened in the left side showing his crimson tattooed left arm.

''My Spirit Tree..." The man growled, locking eyes with Sirzechs, "You have quite the nerve to destroy one of my filters."

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes back at the man and met his glare. ''I needed to get your attention somehow, Naruto. You have been eluding me for quite some time now.''

''You inflate your significance if you believe I would actually try to avoid you, your incompetence is all your fault, but now you have my attention...'' He started walking in Sirzech's direction, making all his peerage tense and ready themselves ''I have nothing to discuss with you anymore, whatever you have to say better be good, for they might be your last words.''

His aura then skyrocketed, shattering the ground beneath them and making Sirzechs and his peerage take several steps back.

''I-I...'' Sirzechs tried to find the correct words, but the closer the blond came, the worse the feeling was. Grayfia and the rest weren't fairing any better, Beowulf, Surtr and Souji were all struggling to stay on their feet and remain conscious. ''... I came here to convince you to join my peerage.''

The words escaped his mouth and he cursed himself mentally. He had prepared an entire speech for when he found the blond, but the pressure imposed on him nuked all thoughts of any speech he had prepared. However what Sirzechs didn't know, was that it was in fact one of his abilities. By imposing his presence and will, he could clear all thoughts of those around him and force them to say the truth.(1)

''Peerage?" Naruto repeated, stopping a few meters away from them.

''Yes, they are groups based on Chess. Everyone in the group represents one or more piece of Chess.'' Sirzechs quickly answered, recovering a bit of his composure.

''I see... Let me guess, you're the king? Hmm... That explains the bond I sense between you and them...'' He glanced at his Peerage. ''You seriously had to destory my tree for this? I don't take after d?.'' He said and the world around them changed, replaced for grassy plateau with several mountains on the background.

The sudden change place all of the devils on the edge, there was no warning, no magic spike, nothing.

''Humph,'' Naruto snorted, ''The soil is still good, won't take me much to recreate the tree. The Underworld is too inappropriate for battle, this place can take damage better. This is a dimension of my own, it used to belong to a certain goddess, but she won't be needing it anymore... Let's see how much you have grown, Sirzechs, if you want to make me bow, then I welcome you to try."

Souji, Surtr and Beowulf glanced at each other and then at Sirzechs who nodded at them, launched themselves towards Naruto. Souji arrived first, appearing in front of the blond in the blink of an eye, sword unsheathed and ready to bisect his opponent.

However just as the blade reached it's target, Naruto bent backwards in a ninety-degree angle, making Souji pass by harmlessly. Quickly spinning around, Souj launched himself towards Naruto once more, picking up even more speed as he went.

Not even a little impressed by his speed, Naruto side-stepped his slash and glanced upwards to see Surtr falling towards him, body blazing with a intense orange fire. The Fire Giant impacted harshly against the floor, bringing up a cloud of dust, something that didn't hinder their sight one bit.

Macgregor extended his right hand upwards and a dark magical circle appeared in front of it, and from it shot a bolt of dark lightning towards the now airborne blond. However just as it reached him, he vanished in a burst of speed.

Seeing it all, Grayfia took a step forward aimed her right hand towards where Naruto was landing, and just as his feet touched the ground, he was encased in a large pillar of ice.

''You got him!'' Beowulf exclaimed, looking at the frozen man, but Grayfia shook her head in a 'no' gesture.

''Afterimage.'' She replied, just as the image of the blond started to fade within the ice-pillar.

''Too slow.'' Said a voice from behind them, making them all turn towards the source, to find Naruto sitting in a tree's branch with a half-eaten apple on his hand. ''If this is all you guys can do, then I'm disappoint- huh?''

Naruto stopped as he noticed the several crimson orbs around him.

''I'm much stronger than when I was a little kid, Naruto. Just give up and join my peerage, serving me won't be that bad.'' Sirzechs replied with a smirk, which soon turned into a frown when he noticed Naruto's look. It wasn't the look one would expect to give when cornered, he didn't show any fear or nervousness, instead he seemed bored.

Naruto chuckled and dropped the apple, letting it fall onto a orb and be reduced into nothingness. ''You overestimate yourself too much if you really think these things can hurt me. Yea it's a nice technique, but sorry... _N_ _ice_ isn't enough.''

Suddenly all of the orbs vanished, completely disappeared into nothingness, and Naruto hopped off the branch.

'What technique was that?' Sirzechs thought, narrowing his eyes. 'I need to see it again.'

''Well I guess I will have to make you take me serious then.'' Naruto said and then glanced at Surtr.

 **''Raarrrrrgggggghhhhhhh!''** Surtr shouted in fury, growing fully into his giant form and completely igniting his body aflame. The suddenness of the action sending Beowulf and Souji flying backwards. The knight getting the worse of it due to being the nearest of the two.

''That might be a problem...'' Naruto told Sirzechs from besides him, and right when the red-head created a Orb of Destruction, he vanished.

Surtr then charged a fire ball in his hand and shot it at Sirzechs and Grayfia's direction.

Reacting fast, Grayfia created a massive ice-spike in between them and the Giant, throwing him off his balance and making him fall backwards, causing a small tremor to happen, ''I will deal with him, you deal with Naruto!'' She then shouted, freezing the ground below Surtr. Her ice however didn't last long, being completely evaporated by the giant's flame short after.

''I will help yo- agh!'' MacGregor got beside her and prepared several magical circles, until a sharp pain made it's presence in his chest, making him fall on his knees and cough several globs of blood.

''Fuck.'' Sirzechs cursed under his breath upon seeing the condition of his bishop. Then started darting his eyes around the area in search for Naruto, which he found besides Beowulf, who was also on his knees, but unlike MacGregor, he wasn't coughing up blood, he was instead stuffing his mouth with red raw meat, which was conveniently placed in front of him in a large basket.

The Naruto besides Beowulf then turned into dust right as a red beam struck it.

''You missed.'' Naruto said from behind the man, making him quickly whirl around towards him, a magical circle already formed in front of his hands. On his knees in front of the blond was Souji, his hand resting on top of the knight's head.

''Because of the time we spent together, I will let you into a little _secret._ Every time I absorb a soul, I can learn anything that made it special... So I present to you War, Pestilence and Famine,'' he gestured towards Surtr, MacGregor and Beowulf with his free hand, ''I think we both know which of the quartet is missing? Is this enough for you to take me seriously?''

 _Death._

The only one missing was Death itself. The strongest and most ruthless of the Four Horsemen.

''I-Impossible.'' Sirzechs replied, gritting his teeth in anger.

''On the contrary, it's very much possible and I will unleash it on him and the rest of your kind if you think I am playing around. It is my job to destroy any faction that brings imbalance to the world, Death and Pestilence caused quite the ruckus during the Black Plague, I had to bring them to a halt. So c'mon take the shot." Naruto said and Sirzech's right arm became covered with an immense amount of Destruction.

The ground started to shake, Surtr stopped his rampage against Grayfia to turn towards the two, MacGregor stopped throwing up and Beowulf ceased his 'assault' on the never-ending basket of meat.

''That's more like it...'' Naruto grinned and Sirzechs disappeared. The next thing he knew a crimson fist impacted against his face. Creating an enormous shockwave and sending him flying backwards.

Flipping around and adjusting himself in the air, Naruto landed a good hundred meters away with a smudge of blood on his lips and red burnt mark on his cheek, the latter vanishing and healing completely a second later. ''Hah! That's the spirit!''

The blond met him mid way and both fists clashed against one another, flesh meeting against Pure Destruction. Empowered by his fury, Sirzechs retreated his arm and disappeared in a burst of speed, appearing behind the blond in the same instant with his right leg completely covered in the Power of Destruction.

Lifting his right arm just in time, Naruto blocked the kick and sent a left-handed hook towards Sirzechs stomach, only for the red-head to disappear again and appear besides him, with his left hand aimed towards the blond's heart. Though Naruto's senses proved to be more than just a match against Sirzechs's speed, and so he spun around evading the hit and sending a palm thrust towards the devil's chest, striking him flat on and sending him flying backwards.

Releasing his wings and correcting himself in the air Sirzechs immediately launched himself towards Naruto, whom also launched himself towards Sirzechs, kicking the air and clashing with him mid-flight. The two exchanged three or four punches each in the air until Naruto kicked him downwards.

Impacting harshly against the ground, Sirzechs quickly got up and launched himself towards Naruto again, half of his body now covered in the Power of Destruction. The two met by exchanging jabs on their faces, every punch of Sirzechs hits leaving bruises that would heal a second after, while Naruto's made his limbs empowered by the PoD flicker, though that didn't stop it from spreading across his body until it completely covered him.

For each punch Sirzechs landed on Naruto, the blond would return one back of equal potency, until after the fourth exchange, Naruto got the upper hand and punched him in the gut, taking away his breath and sending to the floor.

Though his fury wouldn't let him stay in the ground, not after what the blond had done to his Peerage, his people, so with even more rage, he got up and delivered a uppercut on the blond and followed up with a punch towards his chest, and another towards his face, chest, face, gaining more and more momentum after each and every single punch.

Somewhere along the way he had turned fully into the PoD, and in a punch towards Naruto's face, he stopped, or better yet, was stopped. Naruto's scilera had gone completely black and pupils changed into a diamond shape. Not even a bruise was made from the punch.

Grabbing his arm with his right hand, Naruto kneed him in the gut, punched him with his left hand and then roundhouse kicked him away.

''I commend you Sirzechs, you're the first to ever push me this far, but this as far as you will go." Naruto said, as Sirzechs struggled to get up.

His body felt numb and his senses had turned dull, every single hit he had taken was excruciatingly painful, but the last three took the cake. His ears had became deaf, his organs were busted and his ribs had turned into powder, yet he still had to go on, it was the one thing the blond had taught him, to never give up.

Coughing some blood onto the floor, he mustered up some strength and slowly got back up, then covered himself in the PoD once more.

"So be it then." Naruto said to himself as Sirzechs flew towards him. In truth he was rather proud of how strong he had become, damaging him wasn't an easy task, even if his regeneration simply nullified it all, making him bleed was a true accomplishment. Yet despite his feelings of pride for his former 'student', a fight was a fight.

Dodging Sirzechs's punch, he kicked him in the gut and punched his shoulder, dissipating the PoD that coated those areas.

He then tried to grab Naruto, whom stepped aside and delivered a punch to his face and kicked him to the ground, completely dissipating what remained of his PoD.

"Is this truly all you got?" Naruto asked him, staring at the back of his head. "Then I should probably end those servants of yours." He turned his back on him and started walking in the direction where Grayfia and the rest were, far in the horizon with a large, cracked barrier around them.

Sirzechs couldn't hear him, his ears were completely destroyed by the blond's punches, but he did know where it was that he was going, and he couldn't allow it. Mustering whatever remained of his strength and got up one more time.

Seeing the red-head getting up in the corner of his eyes, Naruto turned to him once more.

It wasn't just about himself anymore, it also wasn't just about his peerage, much more was at stake. He couldn't allow such a powerful foe to get away, he had to do something about it. So he covered himself in the PoD once more, only that this time he was giving it his all, every bit and drop of magic that he had. It was it, all or nothing.

Space warped around him as he dashed towards the blond, that didn't move a single muscle, he just stood there and waited.

The Crimson Devil struck the former human straight in the chest with the power of a hundred nukes, creating a massive explosion that lighted up area completely.

 _Ba-dum._

A heartbeat was heard in the crimson span.

Ba-dum... Ba-dum.

The sound became even more clear as the light started to dim down, to reveal a gigantic crater, with Sirzechs standing in the middle, Naruto on the ground, the entire right side of his body missing.

''It's over...'' Sirzechs sighed, falling down on his knees, his vision fading away as the stress of the battle came in.

 _Clap. Clap._

His eyes widened upon hearing the sound of a set of palms meeting against each other a few feet behind him, and he once more glanced downwards, where Naruto's corpse was, only for it to turn into dust and disappear.

''Impressive...'' Naruto said stopping a feet behind him.

Sirzechs would turn around to face his blond enemy if he could, but his body simply wouldn't obey him anymore.

''I'm impressed, that really was a dangerous technique, I would be in some serious trouble if I hadn't switched myself with a clone in the last moment... Or not.'' Naruto grinned, not that the devil could see it though, he was on his last legs, he had given it his all, and failed...

 _Ploft._

Sirzechs fell to the ground, completely exhausted, and just as he fell, the right half of his body started falling apart, his arm, leg, ribs.

''You're the first to push me this far in a very long time. I know that someday somebody will rise and best me, but it won't be today and it won't be you...'' Naruto pointed his palm towards him and a small dark orb with four whirling blades appeared on it.

''Good-bye.''

-!

Just as he was about to release it, a wave of ice magic passed by and froze whatever left of the ground that he was standing on, including his feet and Sirzechs.

''Hmm?'' He turned towards the source of the magic, completely ignoring the ice encasing his feet as if they weren't even there, shattering and destroying it as if they weren't even there.

The source turned out to be Grayfia, Sirzech's trusted Queen. Her body was badly burnt, her clothes were torn to a few unrecognizable rags and her skin was dripping with blood, the results of her battle with the fire giant and the collateral damage of his fight with Sirzechs.

Looking back at Sirzechs, Naruto realized that the attack wasn't meant for himself, instead it was aimed at the red-head.''You stopped his bleeding by freezing him solid. A clever plan, but it won't work. Even under the absurd chances that you somehow manage to grab him from me, leave this dimension and rebuild his body. The rest of his body will eventually end up collapsing on itself for not having a complete soul.''

Showing no signs of actually hearing him, Grayfia fumbled forward and collapsed, then started rolling down the crater, losing momentum at the half mark of it.

''Hmm..." Naruto stared at her for a few seconds then glanced back at Sirzechs.

 _Snap._

He snapped his fingers and all the other members of Sirzechs's Peerage appeared on the ground, every single one of them frozen solid in a very thick and dense shard of ice, which was probably the only reason they survived the collateral damage.

Naruto sighed, "Killing such a promising team would be such a waste, but I can't just let you all walk out of here, you know too much..." he locked his eyes on Grayfia's back

(2)

 **-Present day-**

"Is something troubling you, Sirzechs-sama?" Asked a certain silver haired devil, Grayfia Lucifuge, Sirzech's Queen

Both were in now in his office in the Capital, Grayfia standing by the door and Sirzechs sitting on the his chair, shirtless looking at his hand. His tunic and upper clothes thrown in the ground carelessly.

Grayfia didn't even feel like reprimand him for the mess, not this time.

A magical circle then appeared on top of his hand and passed by, dispersing the illusion he himself had placed on it and replacing his skin on the entire right side of his body for a onyx armor plating, ''I was so foolish, I was too confidant in my power, I thought that after so much training, and because of my mistake you ended up paying the price...'' Sirzechs got up from his chair.

''The disappearance of the Tepes Faction has his name written all over it, he is on to something. It has been almost two centuries since he last made an appearance, and he is resuming his work... I will have to discuss this with Ajuka, Serafall and Falbium. We still don't have any weapon capable of taking him out."

He casted the illusion over his body once more," I must make sure that they stay out of his path. I still wasn't a Maou back when we fought, so to him I was probably only a brat discovering my space on the world. Now if a Maou attack him, he may see it as a declaration of war from our race... " He sighed, ''I should also check on Ria-tan, would be horrible if he finds out about her existence.''

* * *

(1) - He has used this ability on Rias a lot. It is one of the reasons she occasionally says crap in here. Sometimes she does have a more subtle approach, but he forces her to throw them away and say her true desires.

(2) - This Sirzechs while still using his normal techniques, is more of a fist fighter than in the DxD. He is also a bit stronger and faster due to better training. He is also younger in that part.

* * *

 **I didn't write the Karaoke part on purpose. It will be very important later on.**

 **For pairings, my mind is a bit hazy, I'm testing grounds. Yui is the first candidate, will think about others.**

 **As I wrote in a previous chapter, Naruto's body is made of both Great Red's flesh and Ophis Power. Ophis can take on the True Longinous into the chest without bleeding.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vt** **Creator here, and I still don't own anything.**

 **The general length of my chapters are usualy plot. They are as long or as short as plot makes them to, changing according to the amount of things I want to show. This one ended up being a bit short because there isn't all that much to cover.**

* * *

 _"When nothing remains, everything is equally possible"_

 _-Unknown_

* * *

"..." Large Hazel eyes met with golden cross-shaped ones. Toujou Koneko, low class devil and Rias Gremory's rook. Her attire was that of her Kuoh uniform with a oversized hiking bag on her shoulder.

"..." Naruto staired back at the petite girl, which hardly reached his waist.

 _Munch._

Koneko brought a chocolate cookie to her mouth and bit a piece. "Are you my teacher?" she asked, breaking the silence between them.

 _Munch. Munch._

Naruto broke eye contact, turned around and then started walking away. He had experience with the silent types, more specifically the ultimate emotionless loli. Ophis held the title of '#1' least giver of fucks in existence, whether as a loli or an old man, one thing never changed, could drop a nuclear warhead on her back and it she wouldn't even blink.

A testament to how noisy and annoying Great Red could be, but that is something for another time.(1)

Silent talk was something he knew through and through, it was all about the body language, and he made sure Koneko understood, in her own way.

Some of the people in the streets looked at the two with mixed reactions, some finding the little girl carrying the over-sized bag strange, other finding her cute, other wondering why the blond man with her didn't help and some having all three thoughts.

After around fifteen minutes they arrived in a small forested area, Naruto went straight in, and after five more minutes, they arrived in front of a tree with a door in it's base. In front of it was none other than Kalawarner.

Recognising the person in front of the house as the fallen angel that attacked Issei, Koneko got into a fighting stance.

"If that is your stance, then I really have much more work to do than I imagined." Naruto said to Koneko, then glanced at Kalawarner. "She is coming with us."

Koneko relaxed her stance a bit, which was when the bushes behind her started to rustle.

"Aha! You're that Fallen Angel that attacked me!" Issei shouted, jumping out of the bush and getting next to Koneko. Kalawarner went to prepare a Spear of Light, but before she even could stretch her hand, Issei disappeared.

"I sent him back to his house asleep. Not worth my time." Naruto said simply, walking towards the door. Arriving quickly at the door, he grabbed the knob and glanced back at Koneko. "Are you coming or not?"

"So what's with this tree? The door won't even open." Kalawarner groaned. He had left her there waiting for around two hours, and she had tried almost everything on the tree, but the damn thing wouldn't budge!

"You can't open a door that doesn't exist." Naruto replied to the woman and then turned towards Koneko, "are you just going to stand there?"

His gaze made her flinch and the sound of his voice made all of Kalawarner's hair stand, the memory of the last night was still pretty fresh.

 _-Flashback-_

 _The meeting between her new boss Naruto and her former boss Azazel was just about ending. Kalawarner and all her former partners sans Dohnaseek were making their way towards the exit of the club, Naruto and Azazel a bit behind discussing something they couldn't hear._

 _The volume of people at the entrance had thinned down and spread around the interior of the club. In the front facing them both was Crom, leaning against the wall next to the front doors with his arms crossed._

 _He was calm and still, didn't say a word as they passed, didn't even acknowledge their existence, he just stayed there, watching the entrance as the other guards did their jobs._

 _"So we have come to an agreement, it wasn't that bad now was it Azazel?" Naruto told him as they passed by Crom._

 _"You keep your end, I keep mine." Azazel replied, following right behind him._

 _Now as soon as Azazel stepped out of the club, Naruto turned around and grabbed him by the throat, then slammed him against the outer wall of the club, causing a subtle 'static' to go around the structure as if there were a barrier inside._

 _His sudden attack brought no reaction from the humans outside, instead they didn't even seem to notice their existence._ _Mittelt and Raynare both took a step back and prepared light spears, Kalawarner chose to do the smart thing and just watch._

 _"Now that we out, there is something I want you to understand." Naruto made Azazel look at him in the eyes, which were turning gray along with the rest of his body, "I will only say this once, so pay attention. I don't give threats and I also don't make em, so the next time you decide to be brave, I will devour every bit of your soul, am I being clear."_

 _Cracks started appearing around Azazel's face and his hair turned into a dark gray color._

 _"Am I being clear?" Naruto repeated, ignoring the other two fallen that were holding spears to his back._

 _"Crystal..." Azazel muttered, the light in his eyes fading away._

 _"Good." Naruto released his hold on him, allowing Azazel to fall onto the ground lifeless._

 _A few seconds passed and Azazel remained motionless, dead. Then suddenly his body started to regain it's color, his skin retained it's tan and his hair regained it's usual dual color._

 _"One more thing, because of this, I will be keeping these two from next week onwards. No 'buts' no 'ifs', and if you two children dare lift your hands up to me again, I will send you both to the core of the moon." He turned around and started walking away. "You coming or what, Kalawarner."_

 _-Flashback end-_

So Kalawarner really was on her best behaviour.

Koneko looked at him, the tree, Kalawarner, and walked over to had told her to be on her best behavior, she didn't say what could happen if she didn't, but the petite girl would trust her.

Such is the amount of trust that she has on her.

When he twisted the knob, a very bright golden magical circle appeared around the tree and then expanded, forcing Koneko and Kalawarner to shield their eyes from the light.

As the light faded away, an entirely new place became visible. They had all been transported to a grassy hill.

"Welcome to Zanaris." Narutos said, to the two, looking far into the horizon.

Koneko was in awe, the entire place was so clean and filled with nature energy, that she was having a hard time processing. Even the atmosphere and the air felt different to her senses, felt pleasant, which was actually something a bit strange at the same time

"Zanaris?" Kalawarner repeated.

"A project of mine, my first attempt at civilization and democracy. In here I can freely control the flow of time, because you two will need much more than just a few months, I am setting time to pass seven to one in comparison to Earth." Naruto answered and then turned his gaze towards the sky, which was starting to become cloudy.

"You really made all this?" Kalawarner asked, looking around in awe.

"That's what I said." Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "At first this was only a project of mine, I wanted to try to make a perfect place, with no war. I wanted to try and understand the Biblical God better and find out if it is even possible... There are a few bad eggs, but things have been going great." He replied, gaining a smile.

They didn't know it, but him even mentioning the plane, his creation, was a big deal. Much more was it to take them into it, though one could say that he has been taking all sorts of leaps of faith if one paid attention.

"Incredible..." Koneko muttered. For a creature like herself, a nekomata that had grown used to the pollution of the world, the place was magical.

 _"Welcome home."_ Said a feminine voice from behind them, making Koneko and Kalawarner turn towards the speaker. A tall, voluptuous red-haired woman dressed in a scanty version of the typical witches outfit that exposed a lot of her skin, her hair being divided into four long and thick braids, two on the front and two on the back. On her right hand a large light staff a tad bit taller than herself, divided on the top into to inwardly curved antlers.

"Hello Eileen, good to see you again." Naruto greeted the woman, and the staff on her hand vanished, only to appeare on his own hand, "I will be taking this back for now."(2(

"I was only borrowing." She replied, then looked over to the two girls. "So this is your new slave, and that one the pupil. I don't see why you would taint our sacred place by bringing them here, but if it is your wish, I obey."

"I want to trust em." He shrugged. "Besides, if they do anything stupid I can just smite em. Now before we get on to training, I believe it is only right to introduce you, since you also will help me with torturing them."

Both swallowed dry. They didn't like it one bit where things were going.

"This is Eileen, my first creation. She is in charge of overseeing this dimension and making sure everything is developing well. In here her words are law and her authority is only overruled by my own." He turned towards Kalawarner. "For the next five weeks, you will be under her care, any questions?"

"Uhh..." Kalawarner pondered on it for a bit, "what will happen after the five weeks, training over?"

"Over?" Naruto chuckled, "I will send you back to Earth for two days so you can relax and work, then you coming back and the cycle repeats itself... Well we are going to get started here, roughen her up as you like to turn her into a true warrior, just don't brake her beyond repair, Eileen."

Kalawarne gulped.

Eileen grinned, "I will take good care of her, my lord. I'm sure we are going to have lots of fun."

With those words said, both disappeared in a red flash.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." Naruto said to himself in thought, Eileen was his first creation, something she takes great pride in, but also she had always been the most distasteful towards his other servants. Pushing those thoughts away and deciding to trust his creation, Naruto shifted his attention to Koneko. "Before we start, it is important we both get to know each other so that this works, so tell me about yourself."

Koneko staired at him for a bit, then took off her backpack and took a seat, "... What do you want to know?"

If were to answer that truthfully, the answer would have been 'nothing', because he already knew everything he wanted and needed to know about the nekomata, but it wasn't about him knowing her, instead it was about her telling him things, so he chose to just play along.

"Your name, likes and dislikes, dreams, hobbies, things of the sorts." Naruto answered, taking a seat and placing the staff on the table.

"..." Koneko stared back blankly.

For a moment Naruto briefly wondered what was with the emotionless lolis around, first Ophis and now his newst pupil. Was it something like Loli season?

"I'm Toujou Koneko, I like kittens, candy and hip-hop, I dislike perverts," she remembered her newest teammate, "my hobbies are eating sweets and listening to hip-hop, and my dream is..." She paused in thought, only to realize that she had no dream, she had no objective.

"Well you'll have plenty of time to think about that..." he straightened himself up, "Name's Naruto, I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes, as for my dream... I have a few hobbies."

'Only got his first name...' Koneko sweatdropped, so much for sharing information. "What is the staff?"

Naruto hummed and looked at the staff in between him and Koneko. "This little thing? It's a tool of mine. I created it in the foundations of this plane, and bound it to this reality. In short it is basically a Universal key or a cheat sheet, that lets the user manipulate anything with the particles from this dimension."

There was a lot more to the staff, but he decided that she didn't need to know.

Koneko staired at the staff blankly for a few seconds and slowly reached for it, but Naruto took it and brought it closer towards his side of the desk, making Koneko quickly retract her hand.

"No touching, this staff has a will of it's own, you could say that it has a..." Naruto paused in thought, "... Very problematic personality, even I would have trouble bringing you back if it has its way with you, anymore questions?"

"..." Koneko averted her eyes from the staff and Naruto, "... Are people in here? Why doesn't anybody know of this place?"

"I wouldn't exactly call them 'people', you would have to see for yourself at a later time... Now here is your first lesson, sometimes one of the best ways to lie is to simply tell the truth. Most have heard about this place in one way or another, even humans, yet few believes it exists, and the ones that do aren't taken very seriously." Naruto chuckled and got up from his seat, his chair disappearing as soon as he got up.

Koneko seeing that he was waiting on her, quickly followed right after, and the table along with her chair also vanished.

"For starters we will work on your speed, reaction time, resistance and mobility in battle... Say are you familiar with dodge-bolt?" He asked and a several lights flashed above, making her look upwards to see that the sky was covered with dark clouds and that a thunderstorm was starting.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile In the hotel-**

"Ah hello Naruto-san, how is Kalawarner-san's new work? " Asia asked as Naruto entered the hotel room.

Naruto had told her that Kalawarner had applied to a very stressful job and would be busy during the week, and weekends at night. Being the good girl that she was, Asia believed it without question.

Asia along with Valerie were both on the sofa watching TV. It was passing a western Christian show and Valerie seemed quite bored.

"She will be okay," he replied and glanced at the TV then at Valerie, "Asia, do you know what a familiar is?"

"Fa-miliar?" She repeated, tilting her head to the side. It served to answer his question.

"They are pets, supernatural pets. I don't particularly have one, nor do I need one, but today is generally the day that the portal would open to go there. If you want to find yourself one, I can take us there before it opens." Naruto replied, walking towards the sofa.

"Ah, really? Yes I always wondered how it is to have a pet, back in the church we had pidgeons but they always run away..." She frowned, and both Naruto and Valerie sweatdropped.

"Okay then, you two get ready. Pack lunch, we may end up having a picnic in there." He told them, stopping behind the sofa.

"Ah, a picnic! This is going to be great right Valerie-san?" Asia asked the dhamphir, unconsciously pulling out her most dangerous weapon, the puppy eyes.

Valerie tried her best to avert her eyes and avoid contact, but it was already too late. She was blasted full force before getting her defenses up.

"I-I don't think it would be a good idea, I will just stay here..." Valerie said, settling her eyes on the carpet.

"Nonsense, you should come, you also need a familiar, and it's not like you have anything better to do?" Naruto asked rhetorically, glancing at the TV.

"Uhhh... Of course I do, there are a lot of, ehem, interesting things going on in TV that I want to watch." She said lamely, and then sighed. "When we leaving?"

"Then we leave in twenty minutes." Naruto said and patted Asia's head, then left the room.

 **-20 minutes later-**

"Uwah!" Asia gasped as she along with Naruto and Valerie were teleported to the Familiar Forest. "Ne ne Naruto-san, how are familiars like?"

"Pretty much anything that moves in here is a familiar, and some things that don't move." Naruto said and started walking, Asia and Valerie close behind to not get separated.

To Asia the place was fascinating and new, as they walked she saw a pair of strange blue birds that seemed made of crystal, but they both flew off right before she pointed them out.

Valerie was also somewhat impressed by the place, not as much as Asia, but it did have it's charms on her.

After around ten minutes of walking in the forest, Naruto stopped and the bushes in front of them started to rustle.

From the bushes leaped a young man with brown hair, a beanie hat and a hikers backpack. "Aha! You are the firsts to arrive today, say, from what continent you from?"(3)

"We are fine, on our own, leave." Naruto ordered, but the boy seemed to ignore his Naruto in favore to eyeing the two girls with him.

"You ladies looking for any familiar in particular? I am Zatouji, the Familiar Master and I'm the best at what I do, what can I do for you two?" He asked walking past Naruto and going towards the two.

Now normally, he probably would have been smited right there, but luckily for him, Asia was present. So Naruto settled for the next best thing.

"Hey Zatouji was it?" Naruto called out to him, making the guy finally turn to him.

"What?!" He asked a bit annoyed and the bushes besides him started to rustle.

"Incoming." Naruto replied and a medium-sized black blur bursted out of it dragged Zatouji into the woods.

"Ah, Zatouji-san!" Asia yelled in worry, looking at the path he was dragged through.

"He will be fine, he did say he is the best at what he does." Naruto told the nun and patted her on the head.

Valerie snickered, knowing for sure that by the timing, it couldn't have beena coincidence.

"Naruto-san is sure he will be okay?" Asia asked him and he nodded.

"Yea, it is like he says, he is the best at what he does. You can help him by praying for him, he would be offended with our help, so we should just keep going." Naruto replied and continued walking.

"Ah, Naruto-san is right!" Asia exclaimed and then clasped her hands in a prayer motion, completely unaware that she would only be hurting him more due to his status as a devil.

And so they continued going for a couple of more minutes until they reached a caverns entrance. There were several warning signs on the entrance as well

"Do we really have to?" Valerie asked him and he looked back at her blankly.

"Actually no, it would probably be better if you two stayed out here, just don't stray too far, I won't take long." Naruto said and started walking inside, leaving the two alone, or so they thought. Leaving Asia alone in devils territory was one big no, Valeire maybe but Asia not a chance, so he left a clone watching them in the shadows... Just in case.

The entrance of the cavern was slippery and dim. The ceiling filled with stalagmites and magical bats(4), while on the ground were samanders and snakes of varying sizes.

As Naruto continued his descent, the light completely faded away until only his golden eyes could be seen. The creatures got also got larger in size and thinner in numbers, the farther he got, the lesser creatures he encountered on his way.

Eventually he reached a large pathway ,with a stream passing through the middle, on the end of it Naruto could see that there was a pathway underwater, however still above water, blocking it's way was a large, blue-green reptile with nine heads.

"..." Naruto stared at the beast, whom stared back at him with all of its nine heads. Then after five seconds, he started walking, and just as he reached it, the hydra stepped aside, allowing him to pass by and dive into the pathway.

Many would normally think that hydra's were mindless beasts, that rampaged and destroyed everything they came across with, however that was quite far from the truth. While they did enjoy causing destruction, they were far from mindless, they just like many dragons refused to communicate with lesser creatures.

And so Naruto swam through the underwater passage like a bullet, the farther he got, the more gold and jewelry could be seen on the ground signifying that he was getting close to his objective.

"Ah," gasped a beautiful blue haired woman as Naruto bursted out of the water, "I didn't expect you to really show up, especially through the long way, Evil Dragon God."

"Tiamat..." Naruto said, settling his gaze on the woman, who was sitting on a chair looking at a large monitor showing the above view of what seemed to be devils battling against other devils.

"Whatever it is that you want, be quick, I'm busy." She said and the image of Naruto started fading away. The next thing she knew Naruto had grabbed her by her throat and slammed her against the monitor. He didn't use much strength, Tiamat hardly felt pain, the monitor however was lost.

"Ah there it is, I missed that ferocity, if you keep going like that I'm going to have a problem down there." She replied with a grin, looking at him in the eye.

"I have no time now for distractions." He said and then released her.

"Aww, no time for role-play? How sad, what made you come here like this then?" She asked mentally counting it as a 'win' for herself, not that Naruto cared.

"I came here to make you my familiar." Naruto said simply, looking at her with his usually bored gaze.

"Just like that? You come here and ask me to be your familiar?" She asked with a grin, "I can't simply submit, this isn't how this works, if you want me to be yours, you have to beat me in battle."

She stopped talking after Naruto started chuckling, "You Dragon Kings are so prideful, are you sure about this?"

Tiamat narrowed her eyes and nodded, "I am positive."

As soon as she stopped talking, Naruto disappeared.

"Huh?" She muttered, then coughed up a glob of blood, a hand-shaped gap on her stomach and Naruto appearing several feet behind her with his body leaning forword as if he had suddenly came to a halt. Not a single drop of blood on his hand.

 _Ploft._

She fell to the ground face first, and a puddle of blood started to form underneath her from her wound.

Naruto then walked over to her, knelt down, grabbed her by the back of her head and made her look at him in the eye, "Is that good enough for you?"

 _Cough._

Tiamat tried to speak, but ended up coughing a glob of blood onto him.

"Thought as much," he said and then placed his free hand over the gap in her stomach, "wouldn't it have been easier to just say 'yes'?"

By the time he had finished talking, the wound had been closed, her dress fixed and she could once more breath freely, but all the strength she had was gone. "I have a... Debit with Ajuka, the Maou... He will find it strange that I'm not... reporting to him anymore."

"I don't give a crap about what he thinks. Can you walk?" He asked, his tone not passing any type of concern.

Tiamat gritted her teeth and tried to get up, only for her arms to fail and herself fall to the ground again.

However instead of falling against the ground, she found herself looking upwards, he was now holding her bridal.

"Hmph, never thought of you to like such things, still missing a ring." Tiamat teased with a grin, really, she would lose her life but wouldn't lose an opportunity to tease him. It was pretty much the only thing she knew that affected him, even if a little.

 _Twitch._

 _Ploft._

"Ow!" Tiamat nursed her bum comically and then Naruto teleported her away, much like he did Dohnaseek.

"What's wrong with the world nowadays." Naruto said to himself and then sighed, the problem wasn't only Tiamat. Since he came back to society, he oftenly found himself questioning what had gone wrong with the world, teenagers watching porn together, politically correct devils, what was next? Church exorcists using leather S&M clothes?

Pushing away those thoughts, his body faded away into black smoke.

* * *

 **-In Zanaris-**

Seven hours had passed since Naruto left her in the his dimension, Zanaris, and it had been seven hours of pure hell.

"Move bitch, we're just getting started!" Eileen said after creating several energy filled orbs of various colors and sending them towards Kalawarner.

Quickly rolling to the side, Kalawarner evaded the first one, which expanded into a several sharp cristals, however she didn't manage to evade the second and the third, which brought down two thunderbolts down on her.

Unable to withstand it, Kalawarner fell to the ground dead.

"I said... We are just. Getting. Started!" Eileen, pointed her left hand towards Kalawarner and the thunderbolt marks started to disappear, until all damage had vanished. "Rise!"

 _Gasp._

The Fallen Angel sprung back to life and immediately flipped to her left, just as three very sharp metal spikes came up from the ground.

Kalawarner had lost track of how many times the red-haired woman had killed her during those seven hours and now she was sure that calling her a devil really wouldn't do justice. Thankfully for her though, every death was fast and painless.

"I also do not like having to waist my time here with you, but myy lord has ordered me to make a warrior out of you, and that I shall do!" Eileen said and created several other multi-colored orbs.

 **-Somewhere else in Zanaris-**

Naruto watched from a spot among the high clouds as a nearly naked Koneko ran in zig-zags, across a barren wasteland towards seemingly nowhere.

"Tick, tick, tick..." He said to himself, pointing his staff downwards towards Koneko.

 _BOOM!_

A sparkle of light flashed besides Koneko just as she rolled to the side, missing by half a second. Thankfully for the nekomata, that blast was never meant to explode, instead it only expanded for around a meter diameter and then is what he liked to call 'dodge-bolt', a 'game' that involved him sending a bolt or another type of attack on the last place that her feet touch every two to five seconds.

Hardly had the sound left her ears and a streak of light descended from above.

* * *

 **-Outside cavern-**

"Isn't this little guy so cu~te? I think I will keep him." Valerie said to asia, hugging onto a small, round, black and red bat.

"Ah, he is cute..." Asia placed her hand on top of it's head and slowly started patting, "what will you name him?" Asia asked, going over to Valerie and

"Well then first you should probably know it's a female." Naruto said with a tone of amusement, walking out of the cavern and joining the two plus bat.

"Naruto-san!" Asia yelped and hugged the man, "I'm so glad, bless the lord!"

"Well I see you found your familiar, good for you." Naruto said to Valerie while patting Asia's head. "Now all we have to do is find yours."

"Naruto-san found his familar?" Asia asked enjoying the petting.

"I did, two actually... I'm starting to get hungry, aren't you? I left you both here for a while, so how about we have that picnic?" He said and 'looked' around, "I believe we still have plenty of time."

"Wonderful! Valerie-san can you help me prepare everything?" Asia asked, once again pulling out the puppy eyes technique.

Valerie tried averting her eyes, but like last time, it was already too late. Critical hit, right in the feels. It was at times like these that Valerie wondered if the nun was aware of her powers.

 _Ploft._

"Auuun~!" Asia tripped on a tree branch and landed nose first into the ground, scattering around the contents of her backpack, wrapped sandwiches, her bible, cloths and the usual picnic stuff.

Naruto staired at Asia with a tiny smile, perhaps it was the old him coming out, or his dragonic blood and it's affinity to pure hearted maidens, or maybe even both, but he was actually starting to enjoy the blond nun's presence.

Valerie snickered after seeing Asia trip, and then went to help her. Who was she kidding, there was no way she was aware of her special power.

While the two were gathering the things and preparing everything, Naruto noticed the bushes besides Asia rustle. A small blue dragon snuck out of it and 'stealthy' made its way towards one of the sandwiches behind Asia and Valerie.

"Humph." Naruto grinned, it seemed that they had found Asia's familiar, even if she hadn't noticed him yet.

* * *

(1)-Seriously guys, people often underestimate how noisy Great Red truly is. Like reduce him into Biker form, as if he would be capable of even _trying_ to adapt to humans. He isn't the type to accommodate himself to others. The DG is a almost endless void, yet somehow Great Red managed to boot Ophis out through sheer annoyance. I'm pretty sure she would have simply tried to find a spot far away from him still in the Gap before trying anything else, and if you can't find a spot of silence in the Endless Void... You have a problem... A big Red problem.

(2)- Eileen or Irene Belserion from Fairy Tail without the scar on stomach. I chose her because of the hair really. No Zanaris isn't the Fairy Tail dimension, it could be, but I don't want to overcomplicate things.

(3)-In the novels he was a relatively young guy.

(4)-The specie of Rias familiar.

* * *

 **Okay guys, sorry if this chapter was a bit short, but like I said at the top, the length usually varies on the amount of things I need/want to cover.**

 **Also yes Naruto is in a lot of places at the same time, I know I am changing a lot of things, he is at least a millennia older and very much stronger, but a lot things remain.**

 **Next chapter is the one Riser shows up, along with a bit more things. It may take me a bit more than this one, but I will come through.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vt is a good boy, but Vt still doesn't own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

 **Guys, I want you all to read this chapter carefully and then tell me what you think. I have a feeling that I may be going too slow with the development and leaving things boring.**

* * *

 **"I like puppies."** **Large monsters, demonic beasts, Dragons.**

 _"Prepare thy rears!" Twisted voices, sudden appearances._

 _"I am king of the world!" squeaky chibi voices._

* * *

''Revenge _is a dish best served twice!''  
-Angry ex-girlfriend_

* * *

Outside Kuoh academy, sat Naruto on top of a tree branch, stairing through the walls of and into the girls locker room, more precisely at the three individuals hidden inside a locker, the perverted trio. "As you can see Ddraig... I did you a favor."

 **"I see your point, but look... He has potential."** Ddraig said, the tattoos in Naruto's arm shimmering metalically through different sections on each spoken syllable.

"I don't care about his potential. I even allowed him to live." Naruto said simply, not taking his eyes off the three.

 **"'You're a real charmer you know that?"** Ddraig asked sarcastically.

"Yup, comes with the job." Naruto replied, watching as the three boys had nosebleeds from seeing the girls undress themselves. "Seriously, I been here for like five minutes and I already feel like disintegrating him."

 **"I thought you liked perverts. What was his name, Gariya?** Ddraig asked and Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"It is Jiraiya, and at least he was competent... This boy, as he is now, he is just waisting air. Now be silent, your former host's mistress is coming." Naruto said, turning his attention to Rias, who was walking towards him.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Koneko?" Rias asked upon reaching the tree, and Naruto's face gained a bored expression.

"Just sightseeing, shouldn't you be in class, or getting your bishop out of the box?" He asked, looking at her with half-open eyes.

"My familiar has been attending to me lately, and me and Gaspar are making progress. We have to take it slowly, he is in a delicate state." Rias answered and then narrowed her eyes. "Now why are you _really_ here?"

"Are you confusing me with one of your slaves, have you forgotten your place?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I am here just to observe, it is a hobby of mine to keep track of the youth and their growth. Anyhow, She is training as we speak, I am not limited to being only in one place at a time."

"Oh, okay..." Rias blinked a couple of times, "... So what do you think of our generation?"

"The grand majority is alienated to the things of the world. A big disappointment, but then again, you all have been a disappointment since day one, so that is no surprise."

'Not sure if he talking about humans or devils...' Rias thought, looking at him and his tattoos, '... Maybe us both..'

"I have seen enough for now, farewell." Naruto said and hopped off the branch, and just as his feet touched the ground, he disappeared in black dust.

Rias sighed, "Well I better get going to the club before somebody sees me." She said and then made her way to the Occult Research Club, once in there she sat at her chair with her legs crossed and resting on the table.

Lots of things were going on her mind, lots of doubts, questions, thoughts about how to beat Riser. She questioned her latest decisions, if they were wise or not, if she shouldn't just go a run to her brother to tell what had happened.

'Maybe I should have talked about this with Onii-sama...' She thought to herself, then narrowed her eyes, 'No! What does he care? He says he wants to protect me, but he doesn't even try, what's the point of being a Maou, the strongest if can't even help his own sister...'

"Elder's won't let my well shaped ass!" She growled, trying to mimic his voice and then sighed, "Maybe I'm mad for nothing... This is my own problem, he has nothing to do with it, I will deal with Riser on my own!"

'Maybe I can cancel this wedding by losing my virginity to Issei or Kiba... No! I can't, I won't! I have been training, I have been getting stronger, I will beat that prick myself, even if I have to turn him into ash! He may have the upper hand because of his regeneration and extra pieces... But maybe I can change that...' She started to think of battle strategies and ways to take out Riser's peerage.

Minutes passed and she remained there, still as a stone thinking about the possible strategies, then those minutes turned into hours and the school bell rang. Like usual with their new habits, each of her peerage went out to train.

Such was her focus that she hardly noticed as they came and went, only came out of her thoughts when a bright light shined inside, a bright light that wasn't sunshine, it was Grayfia coming out of the magic circle.

"Hello Grayfia." Rias removed her feet from the table and greeted the woman, her brother's wife, a bit of disdain in her tone that certainly didn't go unnoticed by the silver-haired maid.

"Argh!" Grayfia fell to a knee, clutching her head. Rias immediately went over to her, but she quickly got up and took a step back. "I am fine, there is nothing to worry about, Ojou-sama. More importantly, I believe you already know the reason I came, right?"

Rias sighed, of course she knew, it was all she had been thinking about!

"For you to come here, there can only be one reason. But I thought I had more time, isn't this a bit _too_ early?" Rias asked indignantly, shd had only started training seriously a few days back, she needed more time!

Grayfia shook her head in a 'no' gesture.

"Lord Gremory and Lord Phoenix are getting impatient, they want the marriage to happen as fast as possible." Grayfia said, not showing a bit aside from a few twitches on the eyebrow as if something was bothering her.

Rias frowned, it was her future that they were messing with, and they wanted to rush it?

"Well I still refuse, to do it. If they won't change their minds, then we will have a rating game." Rias replied firmly, locking eyes with Grayfia.

"..." Grayfia stared at Rias for a few moments and nodded? "Very well then, I will relay your decision to Lord Gremory and Lord Phoenix... If you excuse me, I have to be on my way." She then bowed and went back into the magic circle.

Once Grayfia was gone, Rias released a sigh of relief, "she seems a bit odd... I wonder what has gotten into her..."

 **-Building nearby-**

"W-what the?" Grayfia came out of the circle and into a place she didnt quite recognize.

"Surprise?" Said a voice from behind her, a voice that she recognized far too well... Naruto. "Spatial redirection, surprisingly easy to do." Naruto said to her, and she fell to the ground again, clutching her head in pain.

"What do you want?" Grayfia asked through gritted teeth, as Naruto walked towards her.

"I don't want much, but getting Sirzech's attention isn't one of them things, you understand right?" He knelt in front of her and her grip on her hair tightened

"Make it stop!" She growle and started pulling her hair.

"I suppose I can give you some rest." Naruto said and she gave a sigh of relief, "It has been what? Two hundred years? Three? I admire your resistance. I made it so that the longer it stays, the stronger the effects. You're the one and only person I have ever placed a curse on, consider yourself unlucky."

"..." Grayfia got up silently and started to recompose herself.

"It's really good to see you, Grayfia. I had been wondering how you been, you locked up your emotions to minimise the curse's damage, remarkable. At this stage you must be seeing me everywhere you go, in the food you make, in mirrors, even in your dreams. Insanity is only a step away... You know, you would probably have a child now, maybe a boy, who knows right?" Naruto asked, getting up and putting his hands in pockets.

Hate flashed through Grayfia's eyes, pure, unadulterated hate. She wanted nothing more than to rip his head off, but she knew better than to try it.

The effects of the curse were horrible. At first it started as whispers and flashes, then she started seeing his reflection, nightmares and strange dreams, then the manifestations kept getting clearer and clearer, until nearly everybody had the same face and the same voice. She couldn't even have sex without imagining him.

The effects also reacted to how close he was, being in the same city was bringing her into insanity. However even then those weren't the worse of it. The worse was that he took away her ability to give birth, he made her sterile, and nothing that anybody did, could help her.

"Just get to the point and tell me why you brought me here, and what is your interest in Rias-sama." Grayfia asked, controlling any and all impulses she had.

"None." Naruto said simply. "I brought you here to make sure you won't open your mouth to the big bad Sirzechs and spoil my fun... You see, I have no interest in Rias currently, my interest is in somebody else, Diodora Astaroth. I have many fun things planned for him. It is simple enough for me to localize him, I know for a fact that he was in this city not so long ago, but I can't just go and kill him, well I can do that but I won't let him have it easy, he will suffer on my hands and Rias will help me bring him out in one way or another, even if she doesn't know it."

Now that wasn't the whole truth, he had many motives, but zero obligations to explain anything.

Grayfia actually felt a bit sorry for the devil. She knew what he was doing, and while she didn't care much about nuns, she knew for a fact that sooner or later he would get his servings. What she didn't expect was for Naruto to be the one wanting to do that. She had never in history heard about the blond hunting down a sole creature. Which brought the question.

'What the fuck he do?!' Grayfia thought, keeping a neutral and stotic face.

"Now dear, it's time for you to get going, and here is what you are going to do." Naruto walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You are going to go back to Zeoticus and tell him that Rias wants a rating game. You are not going to say a word me being here, and this conversation, if by any chance you end up messing up my plans, you will have the same fate as Diodora."

Grayfia shivered, but nevertheless nodded silently, and just as she did, he disappeared. Gone as if he had never been there in the first place.

Now that he was gone, Grayfia released a sigh of relief.

 _"Why you still here?"_

 _"Yea, you got stuff to do."_

 _"Chop chop, that prick Zeoticus is waiting."_

 _"Shouldn't leave mister harem waiting."_

 _"Yea don't want him losing his panties."_

And there they were, five chibi Narutos, each using a dark orange fox costume. Products of the curse he had placed on her, one would think that after several hundreds years you would get used to it... Wrong.

* * *

 **-In Ichinose-**

In the quite and peaceful ramen shop known as Ichinose's ramen, Naruto, Valerie and Asia enjoyed a bowl each.

Yui was there with them, aside her grandmother in the balcony. It seemed that she was gaining a bit of color each day, her body was becoming more 'plump' and healthy and she was starting to look much better overall. She still had a bit to go, but she was getting there.

"Hey Naruto, now that Yui is getting better, we were thinking about visiting Kyoto for a week or so, maybe ten days. Yui's parents had left their house there and we decided to spend some time there,I also am thinking about exchanging some recipes with the local chefs there." Omer said, bringing another bowl for Naruto and Valerie.

The Dhampir really likes his ramen a lot, and he was happy with his faithful customers.

"Kyoto huh..." Naruto said to himself, "I think that would be great for you three. Family time is always welcome, and Kyoto is a nice place."

"It is, and that is why we would like you to come with us. Can bring your two friends along, the house is pretty big. The more the merrier." Riho said with a smile.

"Oh, I don't know. Wouldn't be best for you three to enjoy it in family? We wouldn't want to get in the way." Naruto said, taking a quick glance at Asia and Valerie.

"Please, we insist. We discussed this earlier, and we are all okay with it. You come here so oftenly that you're practically part of the family. Yui would also be very happy if you come with us." Riho said and smirked slightly.

"Baa-chan!" Yui cried out with a glowing red blush.

"Well what do you two think?" Naruto asked looking at Asia and Valerie.

"If we aren't a bother, I think it will be great!" Asia said happily, finishing her first bowl.

Valerie looked at Naruto and sighed mentally, at least it would distract her until she could see her brother, a bit of sightseeing wouldn't hurt, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Great, we were thinking of leaving tomorrow morning if it's fine with you. We will be staying for a week and a half." Omer said, and took off his apron. "Speaking of which, I will be closing early today. Need to get my stuff ready."

"Come back here you old coot, I will help you pack up. You can't just close up like this, get your old butt back to the kitchen!" Riho ordered, pulling out a wooden spoon and lifting it up threatingly.

"Fine fine..." Omer started putting back the apron.

* * *

 **-In the Underworld-**

 _"Maybe he is inside that wardrobe."_ One chibi Naruto said to Grayfia, pointing towards a wardrobe in the hallway.

Another chibi appeared with a oversized hammer and whacked the first over the head _. "Of course he is not there you dumbass! There are only two things that loser does, sex and a cook, and I bet you he is only good at one of the two."_

And a third chibi appeard wearing a apron and a chef's hat. "His cooking skills really is good. I give him a nine."

Sometimes she just wished she could just simply freeze their asses into oblivion other times they could be quite amusing, and they were much easier to deal with than some other effects, but blatant disrespect aside, there was truth in their words, so Grayfia decided to check the kitchen first.

Arriving in the kitchen, she immediately spotted him, Zeoticus Gremory, otherwise known as, Lord Gremory. He was there, roasting something on low fire, probably trying out a new recipe.

Grayfia immediately bowed.

 _"Pfft, suck up. Why bow to this loser?"_ Said a chibi Naruto, appearing on top of Zeoticus's right shoulder, the devil none the wiser.

"Excuse me Gremory-sama. I have just returned from Earth." Grayfia said, her eyebrow twitching slightly, something that the Gremory Clan Head was well aware of.

 _"Ah, hello Grayfia. How did Rias take it?"_ Zeoticus said, his voice coming out just like those of the Chibi Narutos.

Grayfia's eyebrow twiched once more, the 'midgets' had complete control over any and all of her senses, visual, hearing and pain included. Changing how she heard sounds and saw things were among their favorites, though at times they could get very sadistic. She had a hunch that they were currently the only effects because she was following Naruto's orders.

"Rias-sama still refuses the wedding, she wants a rating game." Grayfia said, keeping her cool as Lord Gremory's hair became pink, and his clothes gained a bright purple color with red hearts.

 _"I am the chef of love~ babeh!"_ Said another chibi appearing besides Zeoticus, wearing he same clothes as him. The one on top of his shoulder 'poofing' away.

 _"I expected for her to do something like that... She is in the rebellious age, just trying to rile us up. Let her have a rating game then, she isn't ready to beat Riser yet, she will get used to it."_ Zeoticus said and Grayfia's eyebrow twiched some more. _"The curse is acting up right?"_

She nodded slightly. It was incredibly difficult to take him seriously, yea he was the clan head of the Gremory, but as he was now... "It has been... Annoying... Should I pass the message to Lord Phoenix?"

Lord Gremory shook his head in a 'no' gesture. _"That won't be necessary, I will do that myself. I want you to tell Venelana that I will spend the day in Lord Phoenix's castle... And I hate you little fuckers too, we will find a way to get rid of the curse."_

The chibi dressed like Zeoticus blew a raspberry, _"well we don't like you either!"_ Another Chibi joined the first and made a pose, _ "I bet by 'we' you mean Ajuka, because you're as useless as that thing in between your legs."_ Another chibi showed up wearing glasses and holding a calculator, _" 500_ _years, a harem and only 2 kids with a 200 year gap between. Doctor's orders, throw away the viagra."_

Grayfia bowed, "as you wish, Gremory-sama." She didn't feel like telling him how little Ajuka was trying. Even if he could remove the curse, then what? Who knew what consequences could come from removing it, By Ajuka's own words, 'It isn't worth the risk.'

Utimately she agreed.

* * *

 **-Naruto club's rooftop-**

Black dust gathered around and formed into Naruto and for the first time in a while, he seemed annoyed. As soon he appeared he started tapping his foot impatiently, he sighed, he started walking around the place.

"Okay... I can't believe I'm gonna do this..." He said to himself and clasped his hands in a prayer motion. "Hey there Michael, I know you're listening to me from papa's little toy, and we all have better things to do, so lets cut to the chase. I got a proposition that would be of your greatest interest, and it isn't marriage, so either you can come meet me down here, or I can go up there, your call."

Nothing happened, minutes passed and absolutely nothing happened.

Naruto clasped his hands once more, "I really am no good in this first and second calls. I generally don't do either, so this is your last chance."

As soon he took apart his hands, four streaks of light descended onto the rooftop surrounding Naruto. The Four Great Seraphs, Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, all dressed in full war gear.

Naruto whistled in amusement, "Wow, all this for little ol me?"

"You summoned us, state your reason, Harvester." Michael said, taking a step forward in the circle they made around Naruto.

"Now now, what is this hostility? This place we're in is a neutral, non-aggression zone, controlled by yours truly, so think hard before you even think about pointing those shinies at me. I will make it official and spread the word later, first got some things to do." He disappeared from the circle and re-appeared in a long round table in the corner. "Come join me. We have much to discuss."

Michael glanced at his fellow Seraphs and they all nodded, then he made his way towards the table, with the rest following close by.

"I can't stay here for long, say what is your" Michael said, taking a seat, the other Seraphs stood behind their leader.

"Well the reason I called you here is directly involved with the reason you can't stay away from papa's little toy." He took out his Magatama necklace, "I happen to have a solution for that little problem and more. You see, I never really ate big daddy's soul, I liked the stubborn fool, so I simply studied it and analysed his memories."

"Lies!" Raphael stepped forward, "I was there! We all were! You killed him in cold blood."

"And I would do it again." Naruto told Raphael, narrowing his eyes, "I warned the fool I would kill him if he went ahead with the war. I was his friend, but my duty as World Guardian is absolute. Either way, I showed him mercy, either way he wouldn't survive the war, at least I preserved what little remained of his soul."

Naruto then removed one of the Magatama's and placed it in front of himself.

"I believe you. Father wouldn't survive the war, fatigue would have taken him. However I do not believe you would help us out of the kindness of your heart and simply give us the remains of Father's soul." Michael said, looking at the magatama. He couldn't feel anything from, which was strange because even inanimate objects could be sensed if with enough skill.

"I'm doing this for somebody, Asia Argento, you remember her? I feel like ripping off your wings for what you have done to her." Seraphs tensed, "but I won't because she likes heaven too much, despite you people abandoning her. So I figured we should all move along and help ourselves."

"Since when you take sides? What is in it for you?" Michael asked, feeling skeptic, with reason.

Naruto started fiddling with the magatama, "I usually don't. But I am not bound by any laws, I don't intervene by choice. Humanity is getting out of control. You think your father would have allowed World War 1 and 2 if he were around? You angels are far from my favorite creatures, but at least you help keep balance somewhat and without big daddy, you guys simply don't stand a chance."

Michael nodded, their numbers have been decreasing rapidly and it took all eight of them to keep the system running, even then only barely. They shouldn't even leave the system, but when it came to him, they couldn't let their leader meet the Harvester alone.

"Since you are on such short time, this is what I can do for you. I can use God's soul fragments to replace Michael as the center, you will still need to guide it, but it will be more efficient and less stressful, free of charge..." He grinned, "I can go beyond that and give a little extra effort to remake the angel creation system and add a purifying feature, the big guy had a big heart, it was already in his plans, he never got to do it though, it is supposed to turn other creatures into angels, even Fallen..."

"More lies, father wasn't doing such a thing, we would know if he was! Brother we cannot trust this creature, lets return to heaven." Raphael said, going towards Michael side.

Michael ignored his younger brother, "I sense a 'but', what is the price for this service."

"You knew all along, brother? You knew father was trying to do such a thing?" Raphael questioned, and Michael turned towards him.

"And what do you expect me to do? Father was the only one to truly know the system, we already have too much. There was nothing to be done, now stand down brother." he turned his attention to Naruto. "What do you want for the extra effort."

"I want Gabriel... You see I know how things work, you guys are short on angels, the system is fragile, you chose to abandon Asia, right? Yet here I just proved that you guys can spare a few minutes when the case is serious, all four of you. So because of that, in case you want my extra effort, she stays."

Silence.

Complete silence.

All the Seraphs looked at their leader Michael, some wanted him to take the deal, it would solve the majority of their problems, they would be able to create new angels, purify fallen, maybe even merge with the Grigori, Azazel did help them on the war. Others didn't want to give up on one of their own.

"What are you going to do with her?" Michael asked seriously. Gabriel herself stood quiet alongside the others.

"Well, since Asia couldn't get one little angel to help her, I would like dear Gabriel to look after her. You know, God was many things, stubborn, prideful, arrogant, had an ego larger than the moon, but he never left anybody behind. You all have failed him, disgraced his name, I don't like that. So the price for my extra effort is Gabriel, his favorite daughter." Naruto said and placed the Magatama back into the necklace.

Michael sighed, were they really doing that bad of a job? He would think about that later, he didn't have the luxury of time, so pushing away those thoughts he turned towards Gabriel, "I will leave the decision to you sister."

"Balls in our court now, dear." Naruto said, putting back his necklace.

"Think carefully sister, we cannot trust this creatu-" Raphael started telling Gabriel and vanished mid speech.

"What? I didn't like his attitude, I am here offering you all a 'favor'. He's probably still alive, though Neptune is quite chilly..." Naruto trailed off.

"Bring him back." Michael ordered and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You don't demand shit in here Michael. Perhaps I should kill you all here and now, finish off all the others in Heaven and give Indra the system for him to beat Shiva... That sounds like a better plan doesn't it? So don't think for a second you demand anything, I have way better options." Naruto then shifted his attention to Gabriel, "I tried the friendly way, and look at what I get. Say now what your decision is, because my offer expires when my patience does."

"Umm..." Gabriel glanced at Micharl and the silent Uriel, "We really need the help and we could bring back our fallen brothers... If I go can you bring back Raphael?"

"If you ask nicely, I might." Naruto replied and leaned back into his chair.

Gabriel glanced once more at the other two and bowed her head, "I accept the deal. Can you please return my brother?"

He snapped his finger and Raphael appeared on the ground, barely conscious, his body had turned several shades of blue and was practically absorbing the heat in the atmosphere. "You enjoy the trip? The gravity near the core and the cold make it impossible to create magic circles. Alas, you will survive, next time you speak in my presence, I guarentee you that your stay in there will be permanent."

Raphael made no signs of hearing him, the place was terrifying, dark and cold, it took all of his magic to survive. Uriel immediately went to help Raphael, but had to cover himself in magic to touch his body.

"Well I got better things to do, so the sooner we get this over with, the better." Naruto said and Michael nodded, then they all vanished, no smoke, no magic circle, just vanished.

* * *

 **-Kuoh streets-**

"Woah, that was sure intense, huh Kiba?" Issei asked Kiba, nudging him in the elbow. They had just finished a sparring session and were now returning to the ORC, "But why does Buchou want us to train so much? Is there some problem?"

"I don't know, Issei-kun, you should probably ask Akeno, but a little bit of training won't do bad, right?" Kiba replied and Issei groaned.

"Says you, I'm all sore!" He whined. As of now, he was no match for Kiba, the blond knight just kept on beating him around all day long after the exercises, he held back a lot, but Issei didn't know that.

Kiba widened his eyes a bit, then narrowed down, finally realising why Rias had made them keep training. '"How could I have not noticed it before? I'm embarrassed.

The two walked for only a couple of minutes until they finally reached the ORC.

"Hello!" Issei shouted energetically, pushing the door open. Rias was sitting in her desk along with Akeno, and Grayfia, whom he had no clue who she is.

Inside the room are Buchou, Akeno-san, and—. A silver haired maid, with a calm face. Unseen by anybody she had a chibi sitting atop of either side of her shoulder.

Rias has a very unpleasant face. Akeno-san is smiling like usual, but with a cold vibe. The room has an atmosphere where no one is talking. That's how tense the atmosphere of this room is.

After looking at each of them, Rias got up from her chair and spoke. "Looks like everyone is here. Before we start, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?" Grayfia asked, only for Rias go regect the offer by waving her hand.

"The truth is—" She started and just as she spoke, the magic-circle on the floor glows. The symbol of the Gremory drawn on the magic-circle changed into an unfamiliar pattern.

"What is this!? Isn't this the Gremory's magic-circle?" Issei asks the people around, looking at the symbol.

"Phoenix" Kiba the closest to him answered.

The light shines through the room and a person appears from the magic-circle.

FLAME!

Flames come out from the magic-circle, and the room gets flowed with heat. Hot sparks started burning Issei's skin.

Then a silhouette of a man appeared inside the flames. He swung his arm across to the side, and all the flames disappeared. "Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."

A man in his early 20's was standing there in a man wearing a red suit. He didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He's handsome but he seems more of the bad boy type.

The guy looked around the room, and then smirks after finding Rias. "My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

'…M-My lovely Rias? This guy, what kind of relation does he have with Buchou?' Issei thought, looking at the man.

Rias looked at him with her eyes half closed. It didn't seem like she welcomed him much. But the guy didn't seem to care and approached her.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then." Riser said grabbing her by the arm.

"…Let go of me, Raiser." Rias says with a deep and serious voice while shaking the guys hand off. A bit of her aura coming out, "I already gave my answer, we are having a rating game.

Raiser didn't seem to care about having his hand shook off and is just smirked. "Hah, you sure about this, with them? This is your peerage?"

"Hey, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?" Issei stepped up.

Raiser looked at Issei as if he were looking at some trash, "Ah? Who are you?" He said it with a displeased voice. Totally different from the sweet voice he has towards Rias.

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the Pawn, Hyoudou Issei." Issei said it to him, somewhat proudly.

"Hmm. Ah, okay." Raised said simply, confirming that he really shouldn't probably care about the boy.

"I mean, who the heck are you?" Issei asked rudely, surprising the Phoenix a bit.

"…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated Devil? Even so." Raiser said with a smirk.

"I didn't tell them because there was no need." Rias replied coldly, glaring at him.

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…" Raiser started laughing and Grayfia stepped into the discussion.

 _"Think carefully what you say, the boss is watching us now."_ The chibi on her right shoulder said, _"He tave us full permission to shut you down until punishment, hehe..."_ The chibi on her left shoulder said, chuckling darkly.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama." Grayfia called out to him, making Issei tense.

"Y-Yes." He stuttered, then started 'checking out' her breasts.

"This person is Raiser Phoenix-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix..." Grayfia then said, gesturing to Raiser.

 _"Pure blood devil, might as well be an ant"_ Chibi #1 said from his spot in the right shoulder. " _Let's see how he looks like... This!"_ Chibi #2 exclaimed and to Grayfia, Raiser's body was replaced crudely with a roasted chicken, like Photoshop. They just took his head and stuck it on the body of a roasted chicken.

"And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory..." Grayfia continued, her eyebrow eyebrow twitching slightly.

 _"He seems tasty like this."_ Chibi #1 said, and Grayfia started actually feeling the smell of roasted chicken in her nose and the taste in her mouth.

"... He is engaged to Rias-ojousama."

* * *

 **I would like to point out that unlike in the anime and manga, it is Lord Gremory idea to start the rating game in case of Rias not accepting it. In here it is Rias that brought the challenge.**

 **The Chibi's are something I wanted to do since before the story. They are manifestations of the curse. The curse takes away her ability to reproduce and manipulates all her senses. Taste, sight, hearing, touch and pain.**

 **Really, what you guys think so far? Everything I have added is for future conflict, even Eileen and Zanaris.**

 **Rias doesn't have Asia, and believe it or not, she makez a huge difference. Issei only learned Dress Brake because he practiced on her. So they will need even if a small boost to at least be a match.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to thank the replies, I am trying my best to improve the story and make it more interesting, and am taking everything into account, good or bad.**

 **This chapter took a bit because of length, every time I thought I was done, I looked back and decided on something more to add... Aaand because I've been distracting myself with my friends in a nerd chat on Discord... Which I may open a fanfic group to chat, where people can put their challenges, and discuss things. The server is already ready, just didn't open for public because I'm looking to see if there already is one for me to join. So if anybody know about a fanfic discord group, tell me, if not I might open mine up. The PM system in here just isn't cutting it.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Vt doesn't own any of the franchise here present and gains no profit whatsoever. All characters and events on this story/chapter even- even those based on real people- are entirely fictional. All characters are written to the best of efforts by a rookie writer. The following chapter contains explicit language and obscene scenes, and therefore should not be read by anybody.**

* * *

 **"I like puppies." Large monsters, demonic beasts, Dragons, Godly voice.**

 _"Prepare thy rears!" Twisted voices/sudden appearances._

 _"I am king of the world!" squeaky chibi voices._

 _''Can mortal man be in the right before God? Can a man be pure before his Maker?"  
-Job 4:17_

* * *

Koneko flew through the branches of the various gigantic trees that Naruto created for their training. Gigantic in comparison to the ones that she is used to, but normal on Konoho's standards. Her hair had grown a couple of inches since she had arrived. By her second day, all of her clothes had been either burned or torn apart, apart from her kitten pajamas, which she refused to wear during training as to not ruin them, even if it meant training butt naked, like she is now.

On her tail is Naruto, whom is simply hopping in between branches and trees calmly, while she flapped her wings to the best that she could to keep up her speed. Which had increased much, not quite as fast as Kiba, but not much slower either, certainly impressive for a rook.

Lifting the staff up and pointing it towards her back, the space between the antlers glowed yellow and he sent a fire beam towards her.

Her reaction was quick, she did a 180 turn and landed straight on the tree, then used her new footing to gain impulse and launch herself upwards, narrowly evading the fire beam, which burned a straight hole through several trees.

As she ascended, she found him waiting above, holding the staff two-handed by it's tip as if it were a baseball bat, then swung it, sending a downwards arc of energy towards her. With the little time she had, Koneko twisted herself and changed her trajectory only a inch, which was enough to make the wave miss by a hairs. And boy would she be glad it didn't touch her, for if she looked back to see the damage done, she would know that it sliced cleanly through all trees in it's path and caused a fissure so deep that she wouldn't even be able to see it's bottom.

Stopping at a branch to calm her heart and regain her breath, she quickly remembered the 'five second' rule and fell backwards, allowing gravity to take her away, just in time to evade a bolt of light.

'From where?' She asked herself, trying to locate him.

Landing on her feet, a chill went down her spine, answering her previous question of where he was. To her credit, she tried to dodge, but it was already too late, a simple movement, he just stretched his leg, and she was punted through several rolls of trees. The amount of strength used on the kick was such that she was already unconscious by the time her body came to a halt at the base of a large boulder.

''Hmm...'' Naruto looked at the path he made throughout the artificial forest, ''maybe I overdid it, again...'' as he finished speaking, a light flashed besides him and another version of himself appeared. '' Is it Saturday already?'' Time passes fast when I'm having fun." The version of himself said, appearing besides him.

"Mhmm...'' The other him(N#2) nodded, then looked around.

''Wow, time surely passes fast when I'm having fun." Naruto #1 said, then extended his fist for a 'fistbump'. Thanks to being in different dimensions, a 'gap' of knowledge would between the ones that stayed on either side, and it would turn out that even after many millennia honing his techniques, the fistbump was still the best way to exchange information.

"Ten weeks... Sweet!" N#1 exclaimed upon being filled in on the most recent events, and confirming the amount of time he would have with his new punching bag "I thought something had happened when I failed to feel one of the fragments of God's soul, them accepting the deal will the deal will surely make our lives easier in the future... '' He said to himself and then remembered something, ''oh yea, here, take this" He extended the staff to N#2, ''I won't need it for a bit, gonna let the kid rest.''

N#2 looked at the staff for a few seconds and took it, then tapped it on the ground, erasing all the trees and debris away and reverting the place to it's original condition, then opened up a portal.

 **-With Eileen and Kalawarner-**

'Shit, shit, shit, shit...' Kalawarner repeated in her mind as she flew around dodging crystal spikes that grew from the ground. Like Koneko, all of her clothes had been blown up, not on the second day, but on the first ten minutes, thanks to Eileen. After the first week, she had taken to cover herself in light magic to try and survive longer. It didn't work, no matter how much magic she used to shield herself, the outcome would always remain the same because the red head always used just the correct amount of power for instant death.

Eileen however, ordered her to continue using it despite not working. For even if it didn't work to block _her_ attacks, it would potentially help against other foes, and using it in general would already help increase her magic reserves and get stronger.

Managing to escape the crystals, Kalawarner quickly glanced behind her and saw that Eileen was preparing a golden orb on her hand, one that she happened to recognize, so as soon as Eileen launched it, she immediately changed direction to upwards, evading the orb which turned a large portion of the ground that had not been crystallized into lava.

Eileen followed up and charged an even larger blue-white orb, of nearly her size, and tossed it towards Kalawarner.

The fallen angel tested moving to one side then to the other, and noticed that the orb was following, so she accelerated towards the base of a boulder the size of a twenty story tall building, which Eileen had previously dropped on top of her. As soon as she reached it, she flipped around landed on it, then used it as impulse to go back towards the orb, which couldn't mimic her movements and struck the boulder, freezing it completely and covering it, along with the ground it is on, in a thick layer of ice.

Finding a lake in the direction she is going, Kalawarner dove in, causing a large splash of water to rise

Eileen narrowed her eyes and her outfit turned blue and white, her cloak radiating white smoke and cold. Her presence drained the atmosphere of it's heat, and as she entered the lace, it's entire surface froze, even the splash that she made while entering.

Kalawarner noticing her mistake, of entering in an environment that could be easily manipulated by her enemy, increased the density of her light armor and broke her way out of the lake, Eileen hot -or cold- on her tail.

As soon as they got out, Eileen's clothes returned to her normal, then she charged up a dark orb and fired it as a beam.

Surprisingly, Kalawarner evaded once more, flying around it. ''Hah, how's that for you?''

She would soon find herself regretting those words

''Don't get cocky, you runt.'' Eileen replied, creating a crimson orb the size of a basketball, and launching it towards the fallen angel.

Like the frost orb, it also followed Kalawarner's movements. Unlike the frost orb, it was much faster, leaving the blue-haired woman with no time to try and evade it. So she went for the next best thing, she spun around and gathered all that remained of her magic, and fired it towards the orb, which surprisingly, came out as a lot.

The result was a explosion, one large red explosion that sent Kalawarner down like a meteor, still alive. Her magic served it's job to detonate the orb before it struck her, avoiding instant death. It did however drain whatever remained o her magic and it hurt, a lot. Her wings had broken during the fall and her flesh had taken second and third degree burns.

''Now this I like.'' Eileen said with a grin, landing on top of Kalawarner's body. ''Smart and dumb stunt, I will make it quick.'' She charged a small blue orb on the tip of her finger nail and shot it as a beam through Kalawarner's heart, ending her life, again.

It was then that Naruto appeared, stepping out of a portal a few feet away from the two. To see that the place had been completely devastated. The ground had been turned to lava and fill earth spikes, and crystals. The entire lake had been turned into one gigantic ice cube .

"..." Naruto looked around, his eyebrow twitching slightly, he had expected damage, but she had completely devastated the place, "Eileen..."

"Huh?" The woman turned to Naruto. "Ah, hello my Lord... It has been five weeks already?"

"..." Naruto stared at her with a blank expression then looked at the dead Kalawarner and sighed. Her body was drained of it's magic but he could tell that she had grew a lot stronger since he had left her.

Tapping the staff at the ground, the lava disappeared, the lake unfroze, the spikes disappeared returning the area into the state it was before the training. Kalawarner's wounds also mended themselves, her wings fixed themselves, her skin returned to normal and even her magic reserves got filled.

"For now yes, you can go rest." He pointed the staff at her and her body 'exploded' in golden light, just like the tree when opening the portal. Then Naruto turned towards Eileen, "Fancy a walk? It has been a while since we've spent some time together."

"Ah... Yes it has my Lord." Eileen replied, with a tone of nostalgia.

 **-flashback-**

"Uwah, what is this that, papa?" Asked a young Eileen from atop of Naruto's shoulder, pointing a blue bird atop a tree.

Eileen seemed to be around three years old, she wore a had a flat, over-sized hat on her head with goggles on the top. Naruto carried a dark backpack made of some creature's scales and wore simple dark orange pants, his body void of any tattoos and his eyes their natural crystalline blue.

"It's a bird, it probably must have a name but I don't really know it, sweetie." Naruto replied softly, and Eileen pouted.

''But Papa kno evythin!'' Eileen protested, and Naruto sighed, he could have simply made up a name for it on the spot, the two were the only ones that spoke the language they were currently using, but he chose not to.(1)

"I don't know everything, and there is nothing wrong with that... I think this one doesn't have a name, do you want to give it a name?" He asked and her eyes lit up with stars.

"I do, I do!" She exclaimed excitedly and suddenly stopped, "Auunn~! Me don kno..." She became sad again, just as if a switch had been flipped.

"Well you have time. When you think of something, just tell me." He said, just as tears started to appear in the corner of her eyes.

''Okie papa...'' She said and he continued walking.

Only a few minutes passed and she spotted something else.

"Papa, Papa!" She started bouncing on his shoulder, the past sadness long forgotten, "wat is that, Papa?" She asked excitedly pointing towards a group of fluttering yellow 'things' a couple of meters ahead.

"Those are butterflies, there are a lot in here..." He stopped and looked around, from afar he could see some huts made out of mud and covered in hay, mayan huts, " I like this spot, what do you say we camp here?"

Eileen nodded vigorously in response, "I like here!"

"Right, of course you do." He lifted her from his shoulders and placed her on the ground, "Sweetie, can you help me and get some long, dry twigs, while I set everything? Just like last last time?"

"Mhmm!" She nodded happily. It was the usual thing for them. He had taught her how to know what was good for fire and wasn't, so that she could feel like she was helping.

"Good girl, be careful and watch your step." He said and pecked her on the cheek.

 **-flashback end-**

Those were some of her fondest memories. The days where things were simple, where it were just the two of them. No dimension to monitor, no 'pathetic' winged creature to train, no other distractions, just him and herself, all that she needed.

''What do you think of your new pupil?'' Naruto asked her, as they walked around the training area.

''I don't like her.'' She replied in a heartbeat, ''She's arrogant and undisciplined. It is a mystery to me how she lived this long.''

''Heh, that sounds familiar.'' He chuckled and Eileen's eyebrow twitched.

''Well, you will see. She's gonna kick the ass of that brat you're training.'' Eileen retorted, and he grinned.

''We will see about that. Though I admit, she has grown a lot stronger, good job.'' He praised, causing her to puff her chest slightly, ''I have only been teaching her enough to fulfill my part of the agreement and at least make the Rating Game interesting to watch. Her group is at a very serious disadvantage without at least one healer among them against a group with two phoenixes. They are also out-numbered by three-to-one, at least now it will be somewhat even.''

''Humph,'' Eileen scoffed, to her three-to-one weren't bad odds, actually to her those are great odds. Still, it didn't go past her that he actually bothered looking into them, ''I see you're actually taking interest in such a worthless bunch.''

''A gem appears every once in a while between generations. I'm curious about how far they can get.'' He said and then snapped his fingers as if suddenly remembering something, a shiny metal object appearing in his hand, ''I just remembered, some humans tried using this on me, some time ago, their technology has evolved a lot since you've last been there. On it's own, it's practically useless against supernatural creatures, but it could be of some use to you.''

He extended the metal thing to her, a somewhat old, yet very well polished colt. She looked at the object in his hand for a few seconds then took her it seemed strange, alien even.

''What is this?'' She asked, holding it awkwardly.

''It's a weapon they made to launch sharp and fast projectiles. Here let me help you with it.'' He corrected her hold and placed her hand on the trigger. ''This part here, is the chamber if you gently push it to the side then you can see the ammunition that it shoots. To make it fire, you just point it, gently pull this down and squeeze this part where your pointing finger is, which is called trigger.''

He explained it in the simplest way he could. Telling her several times to do it gently, so that she doesn't simply crush the object in her hand.

''Like this?'' She waved it around and...

 _Bang._

It resounded loudly, going off in his face.

''Oh...'' She said, and he spat the bullet into the ground. She then aimed it at the previously frozen river and squeezed the trigger once more. This time, no sound was made, the bullet tore through the air like a lightning bolt and the next thing they knew, the lake had frozen solid, ''I like it.''

''Thought you would, it goes well with your abilities.'' He said and turned the lake back to normal. He noted that she used her magic to, enchant the weapon and make it silent, and freezing proprieties, as well as enhanced the bullet to make it faster. Her preferred casting style revolving around enchantments and enhancements of the objects on her body, like her clothes, or her surroundings, like the ground or even the air to change it into orbs of fire, darkness or any other element.

''Are there other types of this?'' She asked and he nodded.

''There are several different types, some larger, some smaller... I don't know much about em, never bother much.'' He said and then thought about the ones he had seen around, then remembered some of the more rapid, 'if I'm lucky, she will never get her hands on one of those things...'

'Kalawarner will probably hate me for this...' He thought back to the fallen. Eileen had really laid it rough on her, and knowing her well, she would most likely use the blue-haired woman as a target for her new toy.

''Thank you...'' She said quietly, and the corners of his lips twitched upwards.

''How about we return to Earth now? Been a while since you've been there, got lots to show you.'' He said, extending his right hand.

''You want me to go with you?'' She asked, staring at his hand.

''I do, I think you've been here for far too long. In case this place needs us, the copy of myself in here will warn us.'' He said, sending the staff away to the copy with Koneko. ''We still have a lot of catching up to do.''

* * *

 **-In Hell-**

Grayfia paced around her room impatiently, it being relatively large, having a king sized bed with silver sheets and a pair of pillows, a large red and gold wardrobe on the side, her mind thinking and re-thinking several possible ways to handle her current situation.

 _''Why you even thinking about it, isn't the answer simple? Just go with it.''_ A chibi said, from her bed, holding onto a large chocolate chip cookie.

Grayfia ignored him and continued weighting the pros and cons, she was certain that he would kill her if she said something, but she wasn't even sure if she wanted to continue living anymore and he would kill her sooner or later, now was it worth dying for Diodora? Just to irritate him? Definitely no, but it kept hammering her mind on the 'why', why did he want to kill a random high-class devil, not even one too strong.

 _"We know you ignore us most of the time, but this time we think you really should ignore it."_ The chibi said cheerfully, taking a bite from the cookie.

"Humph, this is new. Since when you give advice?" Grayfia said, seeing another possible outcome thanks to the Chibi. One much worse than what she previously thought.

 _"Since you started needing it."_ Another chibi said from behind her. _"We don't want you to die yet, we were the mildest punishment that he had in mind at the time, you really don't want to share the same fate as that boy.''_ Another one appeared upside down on the ceiling said. _''Actually, forget what we said, we want you to go tell them, with how pathetic your life is now, you might as well spare us the boredom so we return to our master.''_

Now that is new information for her.

''You will go back?'' She asked, trying to get whatever info she could from them.

 _''Well, it's not like we would die with you, but we aren't the topic now.''_ The one in the bed said, finishing the cookie and creating another, _''topic here is you and what you will do. On one side, you can tell them about our master's plans and get yourself killed, or worse, on the other side... Well, you live and everything continues, we will continue with you, you will continue having this pathetic life.''_

Grayfia blinked and the chibi's continued, having heard her thoughts and getting the answer.

 _''We knew it, you're going to continue, aren't you?''_ Bed chibi said, and the one besides her hopped on her head.  '' _We know you don't enjoy this marriage made just to maintain appearances. We know you better than anything in this world, or above.''_ The one on the ceiling then sighed, _''it's a shame that you don't see them for what they are.''_

''If you know me as well as you say you do, then you don't need my answer.'' She replied, while their words carried truth in them, she really has been unsatisfied with her marriage, since the fight, they didn't even sleep in the same room. (2)Not only had she became sterile, but when Sirzechs lost his arm and legs, he also had lost the things in between, as well as a large part of his self-esteem. but she wouldn't just let them badmouth. " Watch your tongue when you speak about them, your master doesn't compare to them.' _'_

The three chibi's sighed and gathered in front of her. Then merged together into a normal copy of the real one. ''Please, we could argue about this if you told us a hundred years back, but now... He's just a puppet to the elders. One of the two strongest devils in existence, enslaved to a group of old weaklings. If he wanted to help his sister, then it wouldn't be a problem to him. What would the elders do? Banish him? Kill him? He wasn't chosen as a Maou for his leadership, good looks and charisma, he was chosen because of his power. He was once one of the strongest! Out of all the creatures I have fought over the years, none surpassed him when it came to destruction! Now what he became, a coward that keeps making excuses, enslaved by the opinion of weaklings. Just one big disappointment..."

''...'' She became silent, and started to think about it for the first time. What would they do if he stepped in on Rias's marriage and showed preference to her? They'd be angry for sure, but what could they do? Sirzechs and Ajuka came as a pair, if Sirzechs left, Ajuka would do so as well, which would leave their entire race at risk against other factions and the Old Satan Faction.

''Such a foolish woman...'' He said, going around her and stopping behind, ''but we still love you, even if you are blind fool.'' A large mirror appeared in front of hers, ''look at what you became. The Strongest Queen, we love that title.''

''I'm a Lucifuge, it is not in my place to have fame. My duty is to serve Lucifer. Not to be on the spotlight, have fame or recognition.'' She replied, and the image on the mirror shifted to that of Sirzechs.

''...'' She remained stoic, staring at the mirror. Through close observation, could tell that she felt very uncomfortable, despite how little she showed. The hairs on her the back of her neck had all jolted upwards, her arms stiffened up slightly and her eyes twitched very subtly.

''You say that your duty is to serve Lucifer, but Sirzechs is no Lucifer. Lucifer would have never become enslaved to crippled elders. He's strong compared to the original Lucifer, heck, even compared to some gods, top 10 material. But Lucifer wasn't only power, even among the angels he wasn't the strongest. He was made to be beautiful, filled with wisdom, he could stand in front of God, he walked through Eden freely, but he wasn't the strongest. He was however, the most cunning, his beauty and leadership brought a third of the angels with him to challenge their creator... Sirzechs may be powerful, and he may have the seat, but he is no Lucifer.''

''...'' She remained silent.

''You can't hide those dirty thoughts from us, we can see through you.'' He said, taking each of her hands into his. ''Just when will you start appreciating all that we've been doing for you?''

''There is nothing to appreciate. You curse has and will always be a thorn in my side.'' Grayfia replied coldly, and a pink arrow went through his heart. Literally, a pink arrow came from nowhere and pierced his chest, the disappeared.

''A thorn? Just look at yourself,'' he said and pointed to the mirror, ''you could have been great, but look at what you became, a maid to the spineless lucifer and the Gremory's personal whore. Actually, not even that, whore's at least charge for the service, you're just their little bitch.''

''Sirzechs is _not_ spineless!'' She hissed, looking back, only for 'him' to grab her by the back of her hair and force her to look at the mirror.

 **''LOOK AT YOURSELF!''** It yelled, pushing her face closer to the mirror, making her flinch, ''you say he isn't, he says he isn't, but all I have heard so far are excuses. He can't do anything to help his precious little sister because as Maou he can't play favorites, and 'the elders wouldn't like it'.'' He said the last part while doing a bad imitation of Sirzechs, a long crimson wig appearing on his head. ''C'mon, you believe that shit?What would those geezers do? Exile him? Kill him? You devils would get fucked if it weren't for both him and Ajuka, they can't get rid of him. He wasn't chosen because of his popularity, it was because of his power... He was once one of the strongest! Out of all the creatures I have fought over the years, none surpassed him when it came to destruction! Now what he became, a coward that keeps making excuses, enslaved by the opinion of weaklings. He is just one big disappointment..."

Grayfia stood speechless, staring at her reflection in the mirror, she wanted to retort, but no words came out. 'He' however was far from done.

"Zeoticus is another hypocrite, has a harem and only sired two kids within a gap of what, 500 years? If he cared about the population of high-class devils, he would do something himself. 'Devil's take long to give birth', what a joke, even the Phoenix sired four, two in between a decade. Then you wonder why I allowed you to stay, and never took you. Simple, I don't want you, you're as much of a disappointment as Sirzechs. Go ahead, run off to Zeoticus and spread your legs to him, tell him what my plans are if you think you can spoil them. At least for once, you'd be standing up for something, what happened to the woman that'd fight till the end? She became a little pet?" He asked letting go of her head and taking her hands again

'This isn't real. He's not here. This isn't real. He's not here. This isn't real. This isn't real. He's not here. He's not here. He's not here...'' She repeated on her head as if it were a mantra, the mirror disappearing.

''Just leave me alone...'' She said, and they carassed her hands.

''We appologize for the outburst, you can be so hard-headed sometimes.'' 'He' chuckled, then started guiding her right hand downwards. ''Love, hate. The feeling is mutual for both of us, and we know you would be disappointed if we really weren't here.''

"Mph..." She suppressed a moan as he guided her fingers through her black thong.

"Who are you trying to convince? You know that only we can truly please you..." 'He' whispered in her ear. as she 'slipped' two of her fingers inside.

''Fuck you-ahn...'' She moaned as both her index and middle finger entered her now soaked pussy.

"Now wouldn't you want to do that?" 'He' joked, with a 'smile' that didn't match his hollow eyes, "Fia-chan, how long has it been since we allowed you to feel any pleasure? Thirty, forty, fifty years?"

"Eighty-seveen~!" She started breathing heavily and bit lip to contain her voice. Bay now she had gotten so wrapped up in the situation that it was basically all her, a large stain had begun to form in the back of her skirt and the carpet.

"Oh, so you have been counting?" 'He' asked, backing away from her now that 'he' already got the rollercoaster going, there was no need for 'him' to keep pushing.

"Ah!" She moaned loudly as the curse suddenly heightened her senses, intensifying everything

"You're going to attract attention like this..." Curse Naruto said, taking a seat in the bed and watching her, only to her completely ignored by her.

''mmn...'' She continued to masturbate vigorously, getting closer and closer by each passing second to the so desired climax.

Until finally...

Bliss.

Her mind went blank and her vision became foggy as she finally achieved an orgasm, the end of an almost ninety years dry streak. She fell to the ground panting and clenching her now wet skirt. It took five full minutes passed for her vision to return, all of which she spent with a 'fucked senseless' expression that didn't quite 'suit' her usual stotic face. A large puddle has formed on the ground beneath her.

Finally coming back to her senses, she glared at the Naruto that sat on her bed.

''C'mon, what did we do to deserve that mean stare now? That was practically all you.'' It said, leaning back into the bed.

"Silence, I don't know what your twisted plans are, or what you will gain with this but I will never brake and I will never go to him. I may have let my guard down now, but don't expect it to happen again. She replied fiercely, straightening her skirt and using magic to dry it, along with her panties.

''But we don't want to brake you, and we don't want you to go to our master. He doesn't need you, you're magic is simple, and he already has a competent Ice user under his orders. He doesn't need a maid and he has plenty of servants. You're worthless to him, he doesn't want you as an ally, a friend, mistress, maid, slave or whore... ' It said, flickering from the bed to her side, ''we on the other hand, love you. You and the others blame us for you not having a child, and it might as well be partially true, we are the reason you can't get pregnant. But we aren't the reason you don't have a child.''

''What are you talking about?'' She asked and he patted the spot on the bed next to them, as if calling her to sit there.

Seeing that she wouldn't come, he grinned. ''We're the reason you can't get pregnant. Not the reason you don't have one. If they wanted you to have a child, even if artificially, then they would be able to do it, even with human technology. Marriage and child producing for them is all about the maintenance of power between the pillars. It's never was about their population, if they were to suddenly start simply using science to make birth to new pure-blood then marriage and even the Evil Pieces system would lose a lot of their importance.''

''No, that's not true.'' Grayfia denied, shaking her head. ''They wouldn't do that in my case, Sirzechs-''

''Would do something?'' He completed, and she looked down, ''he's too spineless to stand up to them, his hands are always tied. We on the other hand, we've always been looking out for you... Even if you can't see it yet.''

 _Knock. Knock._

A envelope slipped underneath her door. During the split second she took to glance at it, they had vanished.

 ** _'Balls on your court, little bat...'_** A very deep, and rough voice, said in the back of her head, as if it were very far away.

* * *

 **"In Naruto's night club-**

Crom Cruach stood by the club's door in his usual spot. It would take a couple of hours to open, but it wasn't like he had anything better to do.

The majority of it's employees were already gathered inside, some in human form, or in their natural form. Yokais, oni, satyrs, lamias, gorgons, kitsunes among others. They all seemed to be getting along and socializing well.

To them, the club was quickly becoming a home. A few even lived there, turning some of the spare areas into rooms. In there they could just relax, and have a drink without worrying about somebody going for their heads.

Or at least if somebody did show up, at least they had somebody like Crom watching their backs, if Naruto wasn't around.

"Hmm..." Crom hummed as a group of four human men made their way towards the club. He instantly recognized their outfits to that of the Church, exorcists to be precise. He couldn't identify whether they currently are working for the Church, or are strays, nor did he care enough to actually try finding out.

"Hey, Freed. You sure this is the place you tracked the monster?'' One of the exorcist asked what seemed to be the leader of the group, a white-haired man with red-eyes.

''Yes, now go set up the barriers. I don't want anybody interrupting my fun!'' Freed replied, pulling out a sword of light.

The Exorcist nodded and clasped his hands together, but before he even had a chance to open his mouth, a black magical seal appeared beneath him.

''A-'' The exorcist tried to cross his arms, but a pillar of fire rose from the seal. None of the other exorcists even had time to react. By the time they came back to their senses, the fire had died out, to reveal a black, charred, skeleton of their comrade, still standing with his arms crossed.

''Exorcists...'' Crom said, uncrossing his arms, ''I am displeased...''

The three remaining humans took a step backwards, Freed included.

Crom's heterochromatic eyes then pulsed as he manifested his blood lust. The pressure that was such that the two lucky weaker ones immediately fainted. Freed wasn't one of the lucky ones. His legs trembled as if he were in a Earthquake and the ground beneath him would suddenly rip open and swallow him whole. His body started sweating and his face became pale.

''How small...'' Crom said, taking a step forward.

Freed fell to the ground on his knees. His eyes going around as images of his death flashed through his eyes. 'I need to get out of here!'. He thought, and started reaching for his light sword.

It was then that several of the workers from the Club joined Crom outside, all in their human disguises.

''Exorcists? What's going on Boss Crom?'' The Bartender said, a young red-headed man.

''One of you is sloppy.'' He replied, crossing his arms as Freed continued to struggle to get a hold of his sword, until he finally managed to touch the handle, then again until he finally got it. Gripping it tightly he activated the blade and used it to stab his own hand.

''What is he...'' A beautiful black-haired woman started, one of the dancers.

Freed gritted his teeth and then ran. Dashed out of the place without looking back.

''Are we supposed to go after him?'' Somebody in the group said and Crom shrugged.

"It isn't my problem. My job is to deal with attacks and threats, which I did. Not chase a vermin." Crom answered simply, going back to his spot.

''Well, it's too late now.'' The Lamia said as Freed got out of their line of sight.

''What should we do with these guys?'' The Bartender asked, going over to one of the fallen men.

''Do whatever you want, I don't care.'' Crom replied, crossing his arms.

"You don't wan't to know anything about them? They could have important information." The bartender said, looking at one the the two.

''I don't care about what they know or might know. The things you think to be important, are insignificant to me. Do with them as you like." Crom replied with a calm voice and closed his eyes.

The bartender sighed and looked at the two men, when a long scaly tail wrapped around one of the exorcists. He looked back and traced the tail to the black haired dancer, whom had removed her disguise and revealed herself as a Lamia

"I will have this one then."She said, and the bartender looked at her strangely, ''What? You heard Boss Crom, he doesn't care about what we do to them... So excuse me, I'm having human soup.''

 **-With Ichinose Family-**

Hey Naruto, have you visited Kyoto before?" Omer asked Naruto, or a clone of him, as the train approached Kyoto's station. Naruto sat along Omer and Riho in a cabin, while Yui and the girls were on their own cabin.

"I've been here a couple of times." Naruto answered, looking through the window.

"What you think about it?" Riho then asked, also looking through the window.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, then turned to Riho, "I don't like Kyoto much, nor do I dislike it. I've spent some good times in here, but it is all in the past. "

The old couple nodded, sometimes to them it seemed as if Naruto was different, older than what he seemed, but they always passed it off as just their imagination. Soon enough the train started slowing down and finally came to a stop.

The three then got up and took their luggage, Naruto's backpack only for conveniences, to not raise any questions, while Omer and Riho shared a trolley would only take the few things they really needed.

Outside the Train they quickly met with the girls, it was hard not to spot the girls, the three really did seem out of place. Asia found everything around her fascinating and beautiful, Yui was latched onto her elbow and Valerie stood behind the two, she kept her cool but her beauty still made her stand out from the rest.

The house was relatively close to the station, only being a fifteen minutes away on foot, they took an hour due to the group taking their time sightseeing along the way. It is indeed very large, the place seemed to have around half a dozen rooms besides living room and kitchen, and was decorated in a traditional fashion.

"Welcome home." Riho said to Yui and the rest as they walked in, "it is a bit dusty, but nothing some brooms can't fix. Here let me show you all your rooms, then you youngsters put all that youth to work and help out with the cleaning. Then we order some food, no time for cooking today."

To Valerie it finally made sense why she wanted them to go, 'I knew something was off.'

Naruto, or clone Naruto didn't really care, and Asia was going to offer herself to help out anyway.

* * *

 **-Later at night in the Hotel-**

The Sun had set and the Original Naruto had returned from Zanaris after a long tour with Eileen, whom had returned along with him.

The Red Haired woman stood behind Naruto in Kalawarner's room, she donned her usual skimpy outfit minus the hat, Naruto wore the same pants as usual and Kalawarner was sprawled out in the bed as naked as moonlight. Her body still bruised, bloody, dirty and sweaty from the five weeks of torture she had undergone.

Since Naruto had sent her back to Earth, the first thing she did was lay in bed and pass out. The five weeks of torture had taken it's toll upon her mind. Never in her life had she even came close to such levels of stress.

"You really did a number on her." Naruto told Eileen, taking a seat besides Kalawarner.

Eileen crossed her arms underneath her very generous bosom, "I gave her quick, painless deaths. It is not my fault you chose such a weak slave."

Naruto sighed, and placed his palm on Kalawarner's head. Eileen always had a certain disdain for other servants, but she accepted his decisions, "Well it would be of no benefit to me if she remains in a coma for the next year. For now she is your burden as well as mine, her weakness is also your problem."

His hand glowed green and she slowly started to stir around in the bed.

"Mmm~..." She moaned with her eyes still closed shut, slowly spreading her arm and legs open.

If looks could kill, which in Eileen's case, they really could, Kalawarner would have been turned into a pile of dust. Thankfully for Kalawarner, Naruto was in there, so the red-head had to restrain herself.

"You're gonna miss your first night of work. Trust me when I tell you that you do want to distract yourself." Naruto told her, passing his fingers through her hair, as she slowly opened her eyes, "your two 'partners' might be there, so get ready."

"Uhh, hello handsome... Screw them, they can wait, let's enjoy it now..." She said, as her vision became clear. "Whoa?! What is she doing here, you going to torment me even in my dreams?" She pointed at Eileen, who scoffed.

"Unfortunately, I am stuck with you. Get used to it." Eileen said with a harsh, disdainful tone. Giving Kalwarner a look that promised pain, lots and lots of pain.

"And this isn't a dream," Naruto said, getting up and patting Kalawarner on the head like one would do with a dog or a child, "now get up, take a shower and get dressed. I will be in the living room."

With those words said, he left a now blushing Kalawarner and Eileen in the room and went towards the living room. In there, on the couch, was Gabriel, staring at the blank TV.

"I fail to understand why humans are addicted to this device. Does it transmit some type of peace in this silence?" She asked Innocently.

Naruto, and he glanced at it for a few moments, then picked up the remote controller from the table.

"Huh?" She mumbled as he placed it on her lap, "what is this?''She asked, looking at the object, ''Um... I don't know what I What should I call you..." She said, Ever since her creation, she had been taught that only Jehovah should be praised, that only he could be called the Master or Lord, for countless millennia, but she also didn't want to possibly offend or anger him.

"My name's Naruto, but you can call me by whatever you like, I don't care about what you think or call me as...'' He said and then gestured towards the remote. ''That is a remote controller, a device created to help manipulate the Television." He told her, taking a seat on another couch.

Gabriel picked up the controller and looked at it curiously, then she tried swinging it at the TV's direction to see if anything happened. Getting no results, she analysed it again and felt one of the buttons sinking in because of her fingers. Then she started to press some of the buttons until...

 _"OH GOD YES! HAARDER!"_

The TV turned on, sound in it's maximum, right in a porn channel, in which a young black haired man thrusting rapidly onto and into a older blond woman on all fours in a bed.

 _"OH FUCK! DON'T ST-"_

 _Boom!_

In her surprise, Gabriel reacted by smiting the TV with Holy Light, completely incinerating it in seconds. She didn't seem flustered in any way, or shaken by the pornography, she is just too innocent for such a thing to even have effect on her.

Naruto's lips twitched upwards, just priceless. Getting that reaction from her made the whole deal worth it, in his eyes. He did however wonder who was it that left it in that channel, tho he was quite certain it most probably was Valerie in a attempt to prank Asia.

"Ah, my apologies... It wasn't my intention..." Gabriel apologized, feeling genuinely sad about 'killing' the TV.

Naruto got up from his couch and started walking towards her, the space around the TV distorting as he walked. When he reached her, and sat besides her, the TV was already back into it's previous, working state. Then He took the controller from her and turned it on once more, this time in one of those cooking shows that were supposed to teach people how to cook, but use extremely uncommon and unknown ingredients.

"Ah, thank you, Naruto!" Gabriel said to him with a large, beautiful smile. Jehovah had made her and Michael as a perfect example of how he wanted his people to be, he made Michael powerful, merciless towards his enemies, as well as kind and understanding, while Gabriel he made beautiful, powerful and pure.

''Do you know anything about cooking?'' Naruto asked her, looking at the TV.

''I was never tasked with it in Heaven.'' Gabriel answered and he nodded.

''I see... Makes sense'' He said, angels like devils also could eat, but as one of the Four Great Seraphs, she probably wouldn't have had to cook, ''you should get familiar with it, and other human habits. As Asia's guardian angel, it won't be required of you to interact with her, or anybody else so long as you do your job. But you should learn more about human society in the meanwhile.''

''I will try,'' She said, and started writing down what the cook in the show said. The steps and ingredients needed for some type of curry, then after around twenty minutes, Kalawarner and Eileen opened the door. Kalawarner's face paler than Orochimaru, wearing a coat above a very revealing purple leotard.

''Enjoy yourself because when these two days are over, you're ass is _mine!''_ Eileen whispered in her ear and then slapped her on the bum, making her walk out of her room and into the living room.

Entering the living room, Kalawarner suddenly felt an extremely large and potent amount of magic, which upon glancing around, she identified the source as Gabriel, a member of the Four Great Seraphs, one of God's most powerful servants and one of Heaven's most fearsome and ruthless wrath. Kalawarner gasped upon seeing her idol in the couch with Naruto. Gabriel, the most beautiful and powerful female angel, an idol to nearly all female angels, fallen or not. Yet the presence of her idol and somewhat of a crush, in that very living room just couldn't be good news, "Gabriel-sama! What happened? Why are you here?"

In her shock, Kalawarner never noticed how much of a big deal it is for her to actually _sense_ Gabriel. Back when she was still in Heaven, the gap between her and the Four Great Seraphs was such that she couldn't grasp the amount of power they possessed.

Her voice made Gabriel blink, pause for a second then turn towards her. "Ah, hello there. You must be Kalawarner, right?" Gabriel asked, still taking notes of what the man in the TV said, "Umm, I don't think I am allowed to say what happened, but I also serve Mister Naruto, like you."

Now that set of several alarms on Kalawarner's head, Gabriel would have to serve him like she will have to? While extremely powerful and equally ruthless while on missions for Heaven, Gabriel had a well known reputation for being naive and innocent, even among other angels, and especially among the ones that fell and learned more of the world.

"Uhh... Are you sure that is a good idea? I don't think she would do any good in the Club... Maybe I could try doubling for her?" Kalawarner asked trying to dissuade him without offending or being too pushy. She didn't like the idea of Gabriel working in the Club, almost just as much as she feared him.

"You see, that's the spirit." Naruto said, getting up from the couch, "I like your new enthusiasm, but really, you won't reduce your training tine or be get any extra work... Gabriel also won't won't have to dance or go to the club, yet... For now I am letting her adapt to the human world so that she can be Asia Argento's guardian angel, when she returns.'' He went towards the door, ''now lets go, we've spent enough time in here.''

Kalawarner sighed in relief, back in Heaven Gabriel was the role model of nearly every female angel, and when most angels fell, like herself, she came to realize just how clueless and naive Gabriel is, when she thought back to her time in Heaven. The poor Seraph wouldn't even know what to do in the Club, and would be oblivious to the thoughts of those around her, Kalawarner just couldn't let that happen if she had a say in it.

In the streets, the three caught the attention of nearly everybody nearby. Especially Eileen, thanks to her very revealing set of clothes, but she couldn't care less about what such lesser creatures thought about her outfit, they could look, stare, glare and gape all they want, it wouldn't make a difference. Humans, devils, angels they meant less than nothing to her, they weren't her people, they were no threat, they meant nothing to her.(3a)

It didn't take long for them to reach the Club, it hadn't even opened yet and a line had already formed in it's entrance. Standing in the front is Crom along with two other guards, Raynare, Mittelt. Raynare wore a large trench coat above her usual fallen angel 'gear' or 'clothes', while Mittelt wore a very skimpy maid outfit. The people in the line, mostly the men, took pictures of the two fallen angels and tried to get their attention, only to get ignored.(3b)

As Naruto, Kalawarner and Eileen passed, all the attention turned to the three, their shock and awe at Eileen's appearance was such that they didn't even remember to take photos, they just stared as Naruto and Eileen simply walked by without bothering to glance at the two fallen angels, Kalawarner stopped for a few seconds but quickly followed along with the two.

All the employees and workers were dispersed in the inside of the Club, separate in their own social groups. All of them ready and waiting for the music to start and the night to 'begin'. On the bar, one of the dancers, the Lamia, and the werewolf bartender discussed about something.

''There are still fifteen minutes till it opens, so get acquainted with the place and the other workers," Naruto said to the three fallen angels as they walked in, ''actually, before that I'd like to take the opportunity that the majority is here and announce this now.'' He then clapped his hands loudly and brought the attention of everybody inside, ''since you all are technically a part of my faction, there is something that you all should know. I have three creatures listed kill-on-sight, the three G's: Ghost, Ghasts and Ghouls. Despicable and disgusting creatures, I never bothered hunting them down due to how disperse they are. So I will leave that to you lot,aAs a motivation, the first to eliminate fifty thousand of them, will be very well rewarded... That is all.''

With that said, he and Eileen started walking towards the over to his reserved area. Leaving the three Fallen Angels behind as whispers started to go around the Club.

"Uh... It's been a while huh?" Kalawarner asked the two, trying to start a conversation. She didn't hate them anymore, in fact, she sort of missed them, yeah they tried to kill her once, but Eileen killed her several thousand times.

"Not really, only like a week." Raynare replied, looking the other way.

Kalawarner sighed, she wanted to reconnect with her former team, but it was just so awkward after what happened. "You gonna try getting that reward?''

Raynare scoffed, ''do I look like a Ghost Buster to you? I'm not falling for that crap... You can knock yourself out, you're his lapdog right?''

'This bitch...' Kalawarner thought, eyebrow twitching, ''I'm _not_ his lap dog.''

"Whatever." Raynare shrugged, turning away.

Kalawarner gritted her teeth and exhaled deeply, her heart was telling her to sock her former teammate right in the face, while her mind kept reminding her what that the place she currently is in, is a 'no aggression zone', so instead of punching her fellow fallen angel in the face, she took a few seconds to calm herself and try again, ''c'mon, lets stop with _this_ we're all on the same boat, bygones be bygones. We might as well at least try, we will be seeing each other a lot anyway."

Raynare pretended to simply not hear her and and walked away. Mittelt glanced between the two for a moment, but chose to go with Raynare, leaving Kalawarner alone.

Naruto and Eileen took a sat together on the couch. Him leaning far backwards, while Eileen made herself comfortable by resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes.

In the bar, the Lamia and the Bartender ended their discussion. The werewolf going back to setting things up, while the Lamia walked to where Naruto and Eileen both are.

"Umm... Excuse me Lord..." She stammered and shifted around nervously, upon reaching the two. Gaining one empty gaze, and one annoyed look from Naruto and Eileen respectively. To Naruto it was as if she weren't even there. His golden cross-shaped eyes passing zero emotions whatsoever, not even the usual boredom or amusement, just plain nothingness. While Eileen wished she wasn't there at all.

"Speak." He ordered, and Eileen woke up to glare at the lamia, making the black-haired woman back away.

"You see... Erm... We sort of came across this problem earlier with humans, exorcist. They tracked us here and Boss Crom dealt with them outside... And I may or may not have cooked one alive after..." She trailed off, finding the ground to be very interesting to look at.

"Hmm..." Naruto hummed for a few seconds, remembering the people that used to own the club, "I see... Exorcists you say?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes sir, they were quite inexperienced, didn't know into what they were getting themselves into."

Naruto closed his eyes shook his head. "You ate one, is that right? So it is safe to assume that the other shared the same fate? In which I trust neither you, nor the others did in here, because it against our 'no violence' policy to kill something in here." he sai and the Lamia widened her eyes, ''... Those exorcists must be the ones that had came with the fallen angels... I can let it slide this once, but you and the others will deal with this problem, now leave.''

''Yes sir.'' She replied and the doors to the club opened.

* * *

 **-With Naruto and Koneko-**

Naruto, or at least a copy of him, sat still on a boulder a couple of meters away from his pupil Koneko, whom is laid down on the grass on her kittens pajama, looking at the three moons and the stars above.

The copy of Naruto charged with training her sat atop a boulder a few meters away, his body completely still like a stone and his eyes closed shut.

''Huh?'' She muttered, ''Stars?''

During her time there, she had never associated the bright lights on the sky with stars, always being too tired to notice the details of the beautiful, pollution-free world she is in.

'So many...' She thought in awe at the beauty, '... But does it mean that there are other planets?' She glanced at him and then back at the sky, 'he probably wouldn't tell me if I ask...'

''You're right, I won't.'' Naruto spoke, making her turn to him. By now she wasn't even surprised that he could hear her thoughts, it was actually a bad assumption that he _couldn't._ ''Though if you have any questions about your training, now is the best time to ask.''

''...'' She stared at him for a bit, thinking about any possible questions, then blinked a few times, ''how long are we going to continue the evasion training?''

''We won't.'' He answered quickly and simply, ''that part of the training ended today.''

''So what now?'' She asked, crossing her legs.

''Now we are going to work on you're personality.'' He said and flickered next to her, ''I always teach one thing in special to my pupils, no matter how short the training is, on your case, I will teach you my way of fighting. But to do that, must first work on your personality. You're too docile and tame, you're slow in analyzing your opponent and you wait for them to go first, to use it appropriately you need to become both wild and cunning, attack first knowing the possible ways to counter, or keep pushing forward, give no time for the opponent to form a strategy. No matter how much I show you, you will never be able to use it accordingly without bringing out your blood-lust and awakening the warrior inside you.''

''Oh...'' She muttered, looking at the grass below. It basically meant that she would have to change who she is, and it scared her to have to do so, she likes who she is. But who she is just isn't enough. If changing herself would help take down Rias's marriage, then she would do it. ''Do you know how to teach a Senjutsu that wouldn't make me lose my mind?'' She asked

''Yup, sort of my specialty.'' He replied quickly, gazing upwards at the stars.

''Will you teach me it?'' She then asked, her tail slipping out of her pants and moving around back and forth.

''Nope.'' He answered immediately, not even taking a second to think about it.

''Why not? If you know a way that doesn't make go insane...'' She thought about her sister, Senjutsu had always been a sensitive subject to her because of Kuroka, but if there was a safe way, then she wanted to know, ''I'm a ne-''

''Stop it right there,'' he raised his hand, interrupting her, ''I know what you are and you're kind shouldn't know Senjutsu. The version that you're thinking about is a bastardized version. It is an insult, youkais that use Senjutsu are disgusting, repulsive! I taught the closest thing of my senjutsu to my first disciple, the first Son Wukong, which I allowed to pass on to his descendants, then you filthy youkais copied it and bastardized it. I will not teach you anything regarding it, and if you want to learn it, don't dare using it in my presence, for I will erase your existence just like the other abominations that have dared as well.''

Now that had answered her questions a _little_ too well. He'd just nuked any and all thoughts and doubts that she had about learning Senjutsu at all, now or in the future. Though she did wonder what was up with 'the closest thing', but decided to shut up for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **-Next day in Kyoto** -

Naruto, Valerie, Asia and Yui waved off to the old couple and left the house. They had finished cleaning the other night and had just have breakfast, so it was now the best time to explore the city.

''Any place you girls would like to see first?'' Naruto asked them as they started walking down the crowded streets of Kyoto.

''Umm... I don't know any place in here...'' Asia said, realizing that she hadn't thought about any place in specific to visit.

''I want to visit Ginkaku-ji and Kinkaku-ji, I heard about it back in the Ca-Europe, and I've been wanting to see if it really is as beautiful as they say it is.'' Valerie said, almost letting her tongue slip near Yui, something that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

''What about you, Yui? Anywhere you'd like to go?'' Naruto asked the meek girl that held onto his arm.

''I'd like to go there also...'' She said, but in reality, she didn't care. To her every place is the same thing, but she did want to spend time with him, so for her, any place would be okay.

''Alright then...'' Naruto said and turned to his right, ''I believe it is in that direction. Shouldn't be too far from here.''

As they walked, Valerie noticed a few odd things around. She could feel several 'un-human' things around, she couldn't identify them as 'alive' like humans and fallen angels, or undeads like vampires. She also couldn't pinpoint them in the crowd, they blended too well with the humans around for her to see them clearly, but she knew they were there, and she also knew that if she could notice them, then _he_ could as well.

Eventually they reached the front of Ginkaju-ji's gate, the place wasn't too crowded, and the majority around were either tourist, young couples, or both. Noticing that Yui was starting to breath heavily, Naruto sat on a wooden bench along with her, ''I think we should stay here for a bit, you two can go on and see the temple if you want.''

"Huh?" Asia muttered, turning around, being distracted by the view, "if Naruto-san stay here, I stay also."

Poor Asia didn't quite get the situation, Valerie however did. There was no point in Yui going inside, she wouldn't be able to see anything in there, it would only make her more tired. So she took Asia's hand and started dragging her inside, "c'mon Asia, this place is huge, we have to start now if we want to have time to visit the other places."

''b-but...'' Asia protested but was dragged away from the two. Yui giggled as the two left.

Naruto placed his right arm around her shoulder and brought her to his chest, making her stop giggling and blush deeply. ''Hey Yui, I've once heard about a God that realizes the wishes and dreams of those of pure heart. I can't really remember from where it was that I heard about him, or if he is even from here, but if he were here, what would your wishes be?''

''My wishes?' She asked, stopping to think about what her wishes would be. She wants to be healthy and not feel tired all the time, go to school and make friends, have her feelings reciprocated by crush and most of all, see the world around her. ''I have a lot of them, but I don't believe in these things, Naruto-san.''

Life has been cruel to the poor blind girl, in one accident, she lost both her parents and her sight, she couldn't believe that there is or could be a higher power that orchestrated all those events that only brought her pain. It is much easier to believe that one is simply just unlucky.

''Well it wouldn't hurt to try? What do you got to lose with one simple prayer?'' Naruto asked, bringing her closer to himself so that she was on his lap, and wrapped his other arm around her, making her blush even more.

To the people around them, the two seemed like a young couple being affectionate to each other. Yui couldn't be more embarrassed by his affection, not only by the action in itself, which she did enjoy, but the fact that she is exposed in a strange place, with strange people surrounding her.

''I-I just don't believe in such things, N-Naruto-san...'' She said trying her best to 'pop' out of existence, only for him to chuckle.

''C'mon, you don't have anything to lose. Just one prayer, make the trip here worth a while.'' He said and leaned back onto the bench with her. Giving no shits about anybody, or anything that could be watching.

''Umm...'' She started playing with her thumbs shyly. On one side she just couldn't bring herself to believe in gods or deities, while on the other, she didn't want to upset him, ''... How do I pray?''

''I don't think there is a proper way to pray. You just say or think whatever you want as if talking to the deity. Tell it the things you desire the most, be it in your mind or out loud, however you feel is right.'' He said to her, shifting her so that she was sitting sideways.

''Ok...'' She nodded slowly, ''I will try…'' She clasped her hands together.

'Umm… Dear god or whatever, I don't know if there really is anybody hearing this or not, this is kind of silly but it means something for Naruto, and he means a lot to me. I like him. He's a good friend to me and a great guy. I think he might even be the one… If there is somebody or something listening, I would like to get better to walk with him, I'd like to see the world with him… Amen.' She prayed mentally and opened her eyes... Only to see nothing.

She saddened considerably, even though she didn't truly believe in gods, angels and magical genies, a small part of her hoped that something would happen. Sensing and knowing of her distress, Naruto brought her closer to him in a warm embrace.

Yui made herself comfortable in his arms and snuggled closer. If there is no helping the situation, then she figured that she might as well enjoy it.

Which was the scene that Asia and Valerie had came to see when they returned. Valerie didn't know how to feel, she has hated him from day one for killing her Family, but her fury has dwindled considerably since he brought her, she didn't secretly want him to ignite, but she didn't like him either.

It is a strange thing for her to see him being so affectionate with Yui, not about it being Yui in specific, but more about him being affectionate with anything or anybody at all. She couldn't tell which is the real him, the one that destroyed her faction, the nice caring 'man' he is to both Asia and Yui, or both. Could it even be possible for somebody to be both?

Asia for the first time in her not-so-long life, felt a strange feeling on her chest. Upon seeing the two, she desired to be in Yui's place, or just be there with him at all, she discovered jealousy.

''Oh, hey there. You girls like the place?'' Naruto asked the two other blonds as they approached. Alerting Yui about the two, prompting her to 'hop' off of his lap onto the bench out of embarrassment, but it is already too late as the two have seen her already.

''It's alright, tho I kinda expected more from it to be honest.'' Valerie replied while shrugging her shoulders.

''It's very pretty, Naruto-san! I wish you two had went with us...'' Asia then said, the last part mostly to herself even though all three there heard.

* * *

 **-In a desert somewhere-**

''You think they will come?'' Asked a young long-haired man in a dark haori that didn't match the desert he currently is in, his hair and eyes both pitch black like the night sky.

''He's coming...'' Replied a much older looking white-haired man in a dark blue haori with a katana on his waist, looking upwards as thunderclouds gathered in the sky above.

The ground rumbled and strong winds started blowing in all directions. Something that didn't seem to bother the two 'men' one bit. The intensity of the storm kept increasing with each passing second until several tornadoes descended, mixing with the sand and bringing it up everywhere, except around the two 'men'. The sandstorm raged hard, but failed to get to them.

 **''You have quite the nerve to summon us, Shinto Gods!''** Echoed a powerful voice throughout the desert.

''I see you still enjoy drama and theatrics,'' said the older 'man', looking around with bored eyes, ''I'm also Storm Deity, this... Doesn't impress me.''

' **'Say your business, Su** sanoo...'' The voice receded into a more 'normal', yet still audible tone as a man shaped silhouette appeared inside one of the closest sand tornadoes.

''I believe it's time we discuss our one common enemy, Zeus...'' Said the man as a very tall and buff, old man wearing a golden chestplate came out from the tornado.

* * *

(1)- When in flashbacks, they are actually speaking in a different language, sometimes it is relevant, sometime not. Between Eileen and Naruto, whenever they are alone, they speak their own Language, which may be an important point in the future.

(2)- Imagine a person, simply just standing there. Now imagine that the entire right half, neck lower is ripped off, arm, shoulder, ribs, organs around those areas and leg. It was a fifty-fifty chance of the things in between the legs getting torn off along with them.

(3a-3b)- Reminding that they are in Japan, people like Naruto, Eileen, Kalawarner, Raynare, Mittelt, Valerie, Gabriel, among others, catch a lot of attention. Not only are they all 'foreigners', some also have a type of 'supernatural appeal' or beauty that makes them even more... What's the word, elusive, Appealing, to humans. For simple mortals, when in their normal form, they can be mind-blowing.

* * *

 **Holy shit this was a hard chapter, so many things to cover.**

 **Things along the human world stuff, problems at the Club/Hotel, etc. At first I planned to say offhandedly and simply just mention what happened but decided to just go with it.**

 **I can make mini-side stuff along the way with the youkais and creatures that live in either the Club or the Hotel if you guys want. Give them names, choose their race and a small backstory. Nothing too major that would possibly change course of things. Rules are that they can't have any major involvement with any big wigs of any faction, posses any item that another character already has, and can't overall have that much of a big impact prior to joining the club. They can have common Sacred Gears such as Sword Birth, Twilight Healing, Twice Critical, etc.**


End file.
